Prétear 2: Light My Way
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Himeno and the Knights have won the battle. Everyone is trying to live a 'normal' life. But when a new girl shows up at Himeno's school, the former Pretear can't help but feel like there is something different about her. Kei is also drawn to her.  KeixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is going to be one of those stories that doesn't update regularly... or it will. I haven't decided. =) This is going to be a mixture of anime and the manga. I take what I like from both and mix them all up! =D However, Kei is patterned after the Kei from the manga. Cause Kei from the manga is waaaaaay cuter. *nods head**

**So here's Episode 1! I own nothing except the OCs.  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 1: First Day

_Night had fallen over the winding mountain road. One car weaved around a corner, the headlights stretching far ahead of it to light the way. The driver's gold eyes kept an eye on the road ahead of him, smiling contentedly. He spared a glance in the rearview mirror to look at the girl in the back seat. She was staring out the window as best she could since all their possessions were piled up around her. Her laptop sat, closed, in the space beside her._

"_Looking forward to going back to Tokyo, Hikaru?" The young man asked cheerfully, returning his gaze back to the road._

_Hikaru's own golden gaze turned to look at the back of his brown head. A smile graced her lips. "Of course I am, Takumi." Almost as soon as it had appeared, her smile vanished. "Are you sure that you want to go back though? Maybe you could try to get your old job back again."_

"_Hikaru," Takumi smiled sadly as he spoke, "It doesn't matter now. I've got two great jobs to look forward to. And you'll be able to attend a great school in Tokyo. It has a great computer program remember?" He turned to look at her as he said, "Trust me. I don't mind helping you achieve your dreams."_

_As he turned back around to face the road, Hikaru sighed her herself. 'But what about your dreams, Takumi? I've gotten in the way of your happiness for so long . . .'_

"_Coming up to a tunnel, Hikaru!" Takumi announced excitedly. The red head leaned forward in anticipation. As they entered the tunnel the lights that were scattered throughout cast light inside the car's interior. The light reflected the blonde highlights in Hikaru's hair and made her eyes dazzle._

_Somewhere far away outside the tunnel, thunder rumbled and lightning cracked. Inside the tunnel, the lights flickered before going out. Hikaru made a distressed exclamation. Takumi winced as well and sighed. "Don't worry, Hikaru. I can still see the road with the headlights."_

_Nervously, the teenage girl settled back against the seat. Something wasn't right. She could just feel it. She could always tell if something wrong was going to happen. "Takumi?"_

~2 months later~

"Hurry up Himeno!" A teenage girl with long, wavy blonde hair shouted from the base of a grand staircase. She tapped a high-heeled shoe against the marble floor in exasperation. "Honestly! She's going to make us late." A malicious glint and smile came to her face. "We could always leave her here and watch her run into the classroom late again."

Another teenager girl with light blue hair looked up blandly from the iPod screen she was looking at. "No, Mayune."

"But, Mawata!" The older girl whined.

"I said no." Mawata stated, closing the discussion by returning her attention back to her device.

Mayune huffed and began sulking. "You don't let me have any fun anymore!"

"I'm here! I'm coming!" A girl with reddish-brown hair and eyes shouted as she slid to a stop at the top of the steps. Sitting down on the banister she rode down the wood as if it were a slide. A shout left her lips when she failed to hop off at the bottom. She sprawled out on the floor, face first. "Ow." She moaned.

"Oh, Himeno!" Mayune laughed obnoxiously. "This is better than watching you run into a classroom late!"

Mawata knelt beside Himeno. "Are you all right?"

"Never better, Sis!" Himeno smiled sheepishly as she picked herself up from the floor. "We better hurry or we'll be late."

"Never fear! I shall get you all to school safely!" A short, balding man announced as he burst through the front door dramatically.

"Oh good, the limo is here." The blonde girl yawned. "Tanaka! Take my things to the car."

"Yes ma'am!" Tanaka saluted the girl as she walked past him. Mayune dropped her book bag into his awaiting arms. The weight of her bag caused him to stagger and fall over.

Mawata and Himeno walked out of the large mansion together. "Are you excited about the first day of school, Mawata?" Himeno asked cheerfully.

The silent girl nodded before offering a small smile. "Yes. I believe I am. Are you?"

Himeno laughed good-naturedly. "Of course! It'll be the boys' first time at school. I wish they'd started last year but we were still busy chasing after Seeds."

A sense of guilt washed over Mawata and she did not say anything as she slipped into the limo after her older sister. Himeno followed suit but had noticed the subtle change in her step-sister. Thinking of a way to cheer the girl up, Himeno brightened. "Oh! Mawata! I forgot to tell you. Goh wanted us to stop by the restaurant after school today. He has a special dish for us to celebrate the first day of school."

A large smile broke out over Mawata's normally placid face. "Really?"

Himeno nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Think you can make it?"

"Well we're not scheduled at the flower shop until much later in the afternoon, so yes. I think I can." Mawata's smile did not leave her as she put her headphones in her ears and turned on her iPod.

"Hmph! So unfair that Himeno has a handsome boyfriend like Hayate. Now Mawata has a hot boy like Goh!" Mayune grumbled loudly.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" A man shouted from the steps of the mansion.

"Dad?" Himeno rolled down the window to pop her head out of it. "What's wrong?"

He ran down the steps, his long, light-brown ponytail streaming out behind him. "You girls can't leave until I say good-bye to my beautiful daughters."

A loving smile came to Himeno's face. "Ah, Dad." She quickly opened the door and jumped out to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Be safe, Sweetie." He whispered before releasing her. Bending down he smiled at the other two girls. "Have a nice day girls!" Reaching in, he ruffled Mawata's hair which rewarded him with a giggle.

Mayune waved a hand in dismissal. "Yes. Will do."

The man smiled a bit sadly at her before backing away from the car. "See you three after school!"

"Bye, Dad!" Himeno called behind her shoulder as she slipped back into the car. The limo started up and began rolling away from the mansion. Himeno ignored the blonde girl's incessant chatter and whining. Turning her red-brown eyes to look out the window, a dreamy smile crossed her features. _I can't wait for the day to begin. I wonder what kind of adventures are ahead of me this year, Mom._

~Pretear~

Himeno waved to Mawata and went in search of her friends before class started. She said hello to a girl her age that had large, round glasses. They talked about their summers and the other girl – whose name was Yayoi - grilled Himeno about the details of her relation with Hayate. Laughing and trying hard not to blush, the red head waved off the interrogation. She slipped away as soon as she could to resume her search.

She didn't have long to wait. "HIMENO!" A boy with orange hair that was long in the front but short in the back came running up behind her and threw his arms around her.

"Himeno! Himeno!" Another boy, this one with tea colored hair parroted as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"Guys! Give her some breathing room. Sheesh." A third boy with white hair spiking up in every direction scolded, hands stuffed deep inside his school uniform pockets. He nodded to the overwhelmed girl. "Hey, Himeno."

"Mannen, Hajime, Shin! I'm so happy to see you." She gushed as she wrapped the two nearest her into a hug. Himeno smiled fondly at the boys. "Did you find your homeroom all right?"

"Yeah! Mannen helped." Hajime, the boy with orange hair, replied excitedly. "He showed us where his room is too. That way we know where to find him if we're in trouble or something."

"Where's your room, Himeno?" Shin, the boy with blonde hair, questioned in a quiet and sleepy voice.

Himeno motioned down the hallway. "This way. I'll show you."

As the foursome traversed the halls, Mannen, the boy with white hair, asked, "So what are you doing after school, Himeno?"

"Mawata and I are going to stop and see Goh before we go to work at Takako's shop." She answered. "What about you guys?"

"We'll visit Goh with you two!" Mannen smiled mischievously. "Maybe he'll give us a free dessert."

"YEAH!" Hajime shouted, thrusting a fist in the air in victory.

Himeno chuckled as she came to a stop in front of her homeroom. "Here we are, guys." The three boys peeked into the room at the other students.

"I can't believe you're a third year." Hajime said in awe.

"You're a third year in the Elementary School." Himeno smiled encouragingly. "That's pretty impressive." Turning to Shin and Mannen her smile fixed on them. "And Shin is in his second year. And Mannen, you're a first year in Junior High! I'm so proud of you three for coming to school."

Mannen shrugged. "I just wanted to be a normal kid for once." Glancing up at the clock, he sighed. "Well, we better head to our classes. See ya later, Himeno."

"Bye, Himeno!" Hajime said as he followed Mannen down the hall.

"Bye, Himeno." Shin hugged her one last time before hurrying after the other two.

"Have a good day!" She shouted after them. Himeno waved until they were out of sight around the corner. Her arm slowly lowered to her side and she smiled to herself. It had been a good idea for the boys to act like regular kids. There was no need for the Knights right now. They should enjoy themselves and their time of peace.

Entering the room, she walked over to a desk that was next to Yayoi. As the bell rang, the teacher entered. Students slowly settled down and quieted. The teacher began talking about the school year and what would be expected of the teacher. Himeno was only half listening. She was wondering what Hayate was up to at that moment.

The morning passed without incident. Of course Himeno had a hard time staying awake. She wondered to herself why all first days back to school made her so tired. While the teacher continued lecturing about class policies and started into some of the lessons, Himeno thought about the boys and hoped they're first day was going well.

The bell rang for a lunch break and students throughout the room started talking to one another about their summer break. While Himeno closed up her notebook – that was devoid of notes but filled with scribbles of Hayate's name. Yayoi practically bounced up and down beside Himeno. "So? What did you and Hayate do together this summer?"

"Nothing major." Himeno answered while blushing. "Just hung out with him and his brothers."

"But did you two kiss?" Yayoi pressed, a dreamy smile crossing her face. "Oh, I can see it now! He's working late one night in your father's sculpting room but can't get any work done. You're in your bedroom and can't sleep! Your thoughts are both focused on the other. Then Hayate decides he has to see you and you want to see him because you know you won't get any sleep until you do. He starts walking to your balcony and you slip out of the house. Your paths cross! Standing – staring at each other in the summer moonlight. He says your name. You say his. Neither one of you know how but suddenly there's only mere inches separating you two! You defy gravity and ever so slowly you lean toward each other and –"

"YAYOI!" Himeno's face is beginning to match her hair color and everyone in the room turns to stare in confused silence at the thoroughly embarrassed teenager. The girl blinked owlishly behind her glasses as Himeno grabbed a hold of her friend's hand and her bento box. The red head dragged her friend out the door and through the hallway. Once they were a safe distance away from her nosey classmates, Himeno stopped to take a deep breath. "Yayoi," she began quietly, "I would appreciate it if you didn't say stuff like that about me and Hayate in front of people. Hayate and I are dating but what we do while dating is no one's business but ours." She turned to give her pensive friend a smile. "However, I will tell you some of the things we do together – provided it doesn't end up all over school or in one of your novels."

"Deal!" Yayoi grinned as the two girls continued walking through the hallway. "We meeting up with Mawate as usual for lunch?"

"Yeah. I told the boys they could join us too but I think they might sit with some boys from their classes or at least with each other." Himeno answered. She smiled as they exited the school building to join Mawata at a picnic bench on the school grounds.

Mawata looked up from her iPod and smiled at them. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it!" Himeno laughed as she sat down next to her sister. "How was class?"

The blue haired girl shrugged. "Class was class – but we had a late arrival show up." The other two girls looked up in curiosity. Mawata poked at her food while she thought back to that morning. "The principle even came in with her to introduce her to the teacher. It was strange."

"What's her name, sis?" Himeno asked as she took a bite from her meal.

"Yoshida Hikaru." Mawata answered as her eyebrows bent down in concentration. "I feel like I know that name from somewhere."

"Hikaru?" Himeno paused and tilted her own head to think. She had never heard the name before but there was just something about it that made her pause.

Mawata's eyes saw movement in the distance and she nodded. "That's here there." All three girls turned or moved to look at a teenage girl disappearing around the corner of the school building. Himeno caught sight of the red headed teen and wondered where the girl was going.

"I wonder if she's going to eat with someone." Yayoi voiced for them all.

"I'll go see if I can catch up with her!" Himeno announced. She ran in the direction she had seen the new girl take. Himeno felt sympathy for Hikaru. She knew what it was like being the 'new kid'. She reached the corner and looked all around at the benches nearby. There was no sign of Hikaru. "Where could she have gone?" Unsure of where to look, Himeno reluctantly turned back to join her sister and friend.

~Pretear~

The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. Students scrambled to gather their supplies while teachers made last minute announcements. Himeno quickly packed up her things and was one of the first people out the door. She made her way towards Mawata's room and in the crowd ahead of her, Himeno spied the red hair of the new girl.

Himeno tried to push her way closer to Hikaru but by the time she freed herself from the milling croud, Hikaru was already gone.

_That's strange._ Himeno thought as she looked back toward Mawata's classroom. It appeared that Mawata had exited sooner than Himeno so she continued walking through the hallway, lost in her thoughts. How had Hikaru managed to up and vanish? Was she just overly nervous around people or was she keeping secrets? Himeno shook her head determinedly. She was not going to start thinking like Yayoi! _Still, I wonder why she avoided everyone._

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and that led her right into someone. "Oh!" Himeno started falling backward but two strong arms quickly caught her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Tulip Head?" A familiar deep voice questioned with a hint of amusement.

Looking up, Himeno's insides did a somersault. A tall young man with black hair and deep sky blue eyes stared down at her, a smirk playing at his lips. Regaining her wits, she blushed furiously. "Well, why don't you try not standing where I'm going, Hayate?"

"Tch." He scoffed, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "How was your day?"

She ignored the jealous stares and curious stares that were directed her way. "It was all right for a first day. How about you?"

Hayate shrugged. "Same."

"Himeno! Hayate!" The couple turned to see Mannen, Hajime, and Shin running toward them.

"Hi, guys!" Himeno greeted them in her usually cheerful attitude. "How was school?"

"Boring." Mannen sighed.

"I liked it!" Hajime countered.

"Fun." Shin smiled sweetly.

"You ready to visit Goh?" Himeno questioned, still standing comfortably in Hayate's arms.

He looked down at her with a frown. "You're visiting Goh?"

Himeno nodded. "He has a celebratory dessert for Mawata and me waiting for us at the restaurant. You want to come?"

"Unfortunately, I have to make a delivery." Hayate sighed. "I just had enough time to visit you before heading out again."

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh."

A smirk returned to Hayate's face. "Don't sound so depressed, Tulip Head. I came to give you a celebratory gift as well."

Himeno's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? What -" She didn't get to finish her question. Hayate's lips were covering her's and she could feel her legs weakening. She was thankful that he was holding her at the moment.

Breaking apart, Himeno noted the smug look on Hayate's face. That was okay with her. She smiled, hoping her smile conveyed how much she loved him.

"Barf." Mannen grumbled. Hajime and Shin giggled.

"Ahem." The group turned to look at Mawata, who was trying hard not to blush from embarrassment at witnessing the intimate moment. "Are you joining us, Hayate?"

"Can't today. Maybe another time." He answered, reluctantly releasing his girlfriend. "I've got to get going if I'm going to be on time." Hayate pressed another kiss to Himeno's lips. "I'll pick you up from the flower shop after work?"

Himeno nodded, still a bit dazed. "Sure." He smiled and walked away to his motorcycle parked beside the sidewalk.

Himeno waved to him as he sped off. Mannen rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go get some dessert from Goh." He glanced slyly at Mawata who was walking beside Himeno. "Of course, there'll probably be some mushy love stuff going on there too."

Mawata fixed him with a blank stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Himeno held back a giggle. _Today was great, Mom! I'm so excited for the beginning of this year. Today was just the start of a great adventure. I can feel it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So my decision is to update every Tuesday and Thursday (tentatively). We'll see how it goes. I make no promises though! I've still got school, a play, and my other fanfic to think about. =) Anyway, hope you all like this next episode! And don't be afraid to review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the OCs.  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 2: Secrets

The sunlight pushed its way through the curtains of a large window at a mansion. Just as the rays were about to reach the head of the bed where a mass of red-brown hair stuck out, a digital alarm clock began beeping from the nightstand beside the large bed.

Himeno shot up from the bed, slamming a hand on the alarm. "I've got to get ready!" She shouted as she sailed into the bathroom connected to her room. By the time she was done, her room looked like a hurricane had gone through it. She paused long enough to water the plant that reminded her of her birth mother. Himeno pressed a kiss to one of the leaves before turning and dashing out the room.

Halfway down the hall she skidded to a stop, realizing she'd left her backpack in her room. Groaning, Himeno backtracked and caught the bag up in her arms. She hurried down the hall, hoping to catch the time she'd lost. As she ran by Mawata's room she shouted, "See you at school!"

Some distance down the hallway, Mayune's head poked out of her bedroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel. "Himeno? She's up before breakfast?"

"Meeting with the guys!" Himeno called over her shoulder in way of explanation. "Bye!" As she burst from the front door she nearly ran into Hayate.

"Nice timing, Tulip Head." He bent and kissed her as he took her bag from her hands. "Good morning, Himeno."

"Morning, Hayate." She grinned as she looped her arm through his. "What has Goh made for breakfast today?"

"The usual." Hayate stated. "I think he might have tried his hand at making donuts though."

Himeno's smile widened. "I'm sure they'll taste marvelous!"

~Pretear~

Himeno finished waving to the boys before hurrying down the hallway toward her own classroom. Breakfast had taken a little longer than anticipated. She glanced up at a clock hanging on the wall as she passed it and was relieved to see that she had ten minutes to get to her homeroom.

As she turned a corner she spied Mawata's classroom and from the door's window, she saw Hikaru. Himeno slowed to a stop and watched the new girl. Everyone was busy chatting to friends or going over homework but Hikaru was sitting quietly at her desk writing out the notes that the teacher was putting on the board. Himeno frowned mentally. As far as she knew – and thanks to Mayune's gossip – Hikaru hadn't made a single friend the days they had been in school and it was already five weeks into the semester! Determination settled on Himeno and she resolved to take some initiative. She glanced once more at a clock and hurried on to her classroom.

At lunch time, Himeno informed her sister and friend that she had made plans for lunch and wouldn't be joining them that day. The pair shrugged it off and moved on without her. Himeno remained outside of Mawata's classroom to wait for Hikaru. As groups of students surged out, Himeno noticed Hikaru was slipping out among them with her bento box and backpack. "Hey! Hikaru! Wait up!" The new girl turned to look in surprise at the other red head. Himeno pushed her way over to Hikaru.

"Um – do I know you?" Hikaru questioned.

"Probably not, but my sister Mawata is in your homeroom." Himeno answered with a smile. "I've seen you around and I wondered if you wanted to eat lunch with me."

"Well – I have some work I need to finish on my laptop." Hikaru answered slowly. "I wouldn't be much company."

"That's okay!" The red head beamed. "I'll probably talk enough for the both of us." A smile quirked at Hikaru's mouth as she smiled and nodded her consent. The pair travelled through the hallway in silence. Himeno glanced over at the new girl curiously. "So – where are we going to eat?"

"I found a place outside that I like to sit." Hikaru answered. "I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all." Himeno assured, earning another smile from the curious new girl. Hikaru led the red head away from the crowds of students that were congregating outside for lunch and a brief moment of games. The pair ended up in a secluded spot where a picnic table stood beneath a tree. "Wow!" Himeno blinked in surprise. "I didn't know this was back here."

"That's kind of why I chose to sit here for lunch." Hikaru supplied as she set her box and book bag on the picnic table. "This way, I can work in peace."

Himeno sat down across from the other girl and watched as Hikaru pulled out a laptop from her bag. "What are you working on?"

"This and that. You probably wouldn't be interested in it." Hikaru blushed self-consciously as her computer started up.

"You never know!" Himeno asserted. "Go ahead. Tell me."

Hikaru looked up shyly at Himeno's sincerely eager face. "Well – I like web designing. I'm not very good but I enjoy it. I have a site set up where I post links to sites that I've critiqued. I make suggestions to the designer on how they can improve it. Stuff like that."

Himeno blinked in surprise. "That. Is. So cool!" Hikaru leaned back in shock at the outburst. Himeno said, "I have a friend who likes computers and stuff. He works part time at a company that makes games and websites."

"Really? That sounds fun." Hikaru grinned.

Himeno nodded. "Maybe sometime after school you can meet him – oh wait." Her excited expression fell. "He's at college. He probably would be too busy."

"That's okay." Hikaru smiled sadly. "I have obligations after school anyway."

Noting the sadness in the other girl, Himeno's curiosity was piqued. "Really? Like what?"

Hikaru shifted in her seat nervously. "Um – I do some – volunteer work. It takes up a lot of my afternoon." Opening her lunch box she smiled. "Well! Time to eat."

Himeno wanted to question the girl some more, but she didn't want to be a busybody. She hoped that someday she and Hikaru could be friends.

~Pretear~

"That test was so long!" Mannen complained as he walked along beside Himeno, Hajime, Shin, and Mawata. "I probably did terrible."

"Well, maybe if you studied you'd do better." Hajime suggested helpfully. "You'd also have good grades so you could stay in sports!"

"I know." Mannen grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Himeno smiled. "I'm sure you did fine. Next time, I'll help you study."

Mannen brightened a little bit. "Yeah? Would you -"

"Look." Mawata interrupted as she pointed across the street. "Isn't that Hikaru?" The group all turned to look as a teenage girl walked into the doors of the hospital.

"It certainly looks like her." Himeno answered. "I hope no one she knows is sick." She tilted her head as she recalled the conversation she had with the new girl a few days ago. "Of course – she had mentioned that she does volunteer work. Maybe she works at the hospital after school."

Shin frowned. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I will tomorrow." Himeno answered. "Mawata and I have to get to work and Goh is expecting you three."

"I hope Goh has something sweet ready for us!" Mannen exclaimed as he picked up the pace. The other two boys agreed loudly but Mawata only smiled. Himeno remained where she stood, staring in worried curiosity at the hospital doors. _I wonder if she's okay. What do you think, Mom?_

~Pretear~

Hikaru trudged down the sidewalk wearily. The streetlamps lit the sidewalk enough that she didn't worry too much about someone coming after her. She looked up at the apartment complex that her tired feet had led her to. Without another thought, Hikaru mounted the steps to the third floor.

She paused to dig through her backpack for the apartment's key. Finding it, she slipped it into the lock. The door unlocked for her and she stepped into a dark living room. Hikaru shut the door behind her as she slipped off her shoes and set them by the door.

Her socked feet didn't make a sound as she walked over to the light switch. Her shaking hand flipped the switch and as light bathed the room, a relieved sigh escaped her lips. Hikaru set her bag down on an old, worn couch before making her way toward the small kitchen.

She tried to steady her shaking hands as she filled a kettle with water. Once the kettle was sitting on the stove and the stove was lit, Hikaru braced herself against the counter. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. She repeated this several more times until the shaking subsided.

Hikaru continued on through the apartment to one of the two bedrooms. She smiled in relief at the sight of a nightlight in the dark room. Once again, she flipped the light switch to cast light on the room. Hikaru changed out of her school uniform and into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a T shirt.

The girl returned to the living room and began pulling out her laptop from her bag. Having settled down on the couch, Hikaru began working on one of her projects. The kettle whistled after some time, signaling that the water was hot enough for use. She set aside her computer and hurried to the kitchen. Hikaru got a mug down from one of the shelves then dug through a cupboard.

She found a container that held brown powder in it. Hikaru picked up a clean spoon from the sink and began scooping the hot chocolate mix into the mug. Satisfied with the amount, she poured the liquid into the mug. Tendrils of steam curled up as she stirred the mixture to her liking.

Hikaru returned to her laptop and continued working well into the night. Once her hot chocolate was gone, the teenager glanced at her laptop's clock to see that it read midnight. Sighing, she began shutting down her computer. Sleepily, she walked over to the kitchen once again and spent a few minutes washing her mug and the spoon she had used.

Leaving the kitchen and living room lights on, Hikaru walked to her room. Before climbing into bed, she turned on a bedside lamp and a light that was in her closet. Hikaru shut the main light off but her room still had enough light on that it wasn't dark. She set her alarm clock for the morning then slipped into her bed. Her golden eyes focused for a moment on a picture frame of herself and a laughing young man that stood on her nightstand. Hikaru rolled over and stared at the wall for a long time before sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am sooooooooo sorry folks! D= I would have posted this sooner today but I totally forgot. I got back to my dorm room and saw I had a noticfication from fanfiction and then it struck me, "Oh, it's Tuesday. WAIT? it's Tuesday?" So here I am, scrambling to get this up as promised. Hope you all forgive me. =/**

**Shout out to my ONLY reviewer so far, JayceeJade - you rock my socks! XD lol.**

**Enjoy the episode! I don't own any of the characters unless they're OC. =)  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 3: Longing

"Hikaru!" The girl turned to watch Himeno jog up to her. "Whew! I didn't think I'd catch up to you." Himeno smiled as she tried to gain her breath.

"Himeno – I didn't know you walked to school." Hikaru said as the two girls kept pace with each other.

The red head laughed. "Well normally I don't but Mawata is sick today and stayed home. Which means it was just me and my other sister Mayune. She likes to annoy me so she drove off in the limo without me again."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "You ride in a limo to school?"

"Uh – yeah." Himeno replied sheepishly. "My stepmom is a big business person and – well – she's really rich."

Hikaru frowned, a puzzled expression on her face. "Your stepmom?"

"Himeno!" The two girls turned to see Mannen, Hajime, and Shin running toward them. "Himeno wait for us!" Mannen shouted.

"Are they your brothers?" Hikaru asked while they waited for the trio.

Himeno laughed and shook her head. "No. Just good friends of mine. Hikaru," Himeno declared as the boys came to a stop, "I would like to introduce you to Mannen, Hajime, and Shin."

Mannen crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Hajime grinned as he said, "Hi!" Shin merely waved.

"Nice to meet you." Hikaru smiled. "How old are you three?"

"I'm the eldest." Mannen announced, puffing out his chest. "I'm twelve-years-old."

"I'm eight!" Hajime said. Turning to Shin he continued, "And Shin is seven."

Hikaru smiled warmly at them. "Are you brothers?"

Hajime and Shin looked over at Mannen expectantly. He reached a hand up to rub the back of his head. "Uh – yeah." He didn't sound very certain but he quickly reaffirmed his answer with a determined, "Yup! We are."

Shin smiled up at Hikaru. "We have other brothers."

"Yeah!" Hajime nodded. "Hayate, Sasame, Goh, and Kei."

Hikaru blinked in shock. "That's – a big family."

"You're telling me." Mannen grumbled. "They treat us like little kids."

Himeno tried not to laugh at the obvious reality that they were indeed kids. She glanced down at her wrist watch. "Ah! We're going to be late!" The group realized that they had wasted time just standing around. They began running the rest of the way to the school.

Himeno and Hikaru waved to the boys, whose school building they reached first, before hurrying on. The girls stopped outside of Hikaru's classroom since they had some time left before the bell rang. Hikaru said, "I liked meeting your young friends."

Himeno smiled in return. "I bet the whole group would like to meet you. Why not come with me to visit Goh after school today? I bet he'd know how to get the gang together."

Hikaru paused for a second but shook her head. "I can't. I have some place I have to be."

"The hospital?" Himeno said it without thinking. The minute she did, she wished she hadn't.

Hikaru's happy expression quickly became guarded. "How – how did you know about that?" Someone from inside of Hikaru's classroom called to the pair a warning that they had three minutes to be in their seats. Casting Himeno a wary look, Hikaru hurried to her seat. Himeno sprinted down the hall to her own classroom and managed to slide into her seat right before the bell rang.

Himeno ignored Mayune's cackles and focused her attention on Hikaru's reaction. She hoped that they would be able to talk about her discovery during lunch.

Later that day, Himeno retrieved her lunch and hurried out of the room toward Mawata and Hikaru's homeroom. She poked her head in and looked around. A girl noticed her and said, "She went outside already."

"Thank you!" Himeno called across the room to her and hurried outside.

Eventually, Himeno found herself at Hikaru's secret lunch spot. Hikaru was sitting at the picnic bench, her lunch untouched and her computer nowhere in sight. The girl's golden eyes stared at the wooden table with a pained expression.

"Hikaru?" Himeno stepped forward slowly, worry etched on her face.

The teenager looked up. "How did you know I was going to the hospital?"

Himeno eased onto the picnic table's bench. "I was with the boys and Mawata the other day. We were on our way to visit Goh at the restaurant he works at and Mawata saw you. I figured you were going into the hospital because you volunteered there – like you said." Himeno watched as relief washed over Hikaru's face. She asked, "That is why you were there, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes. Yes of course." She shook her head. "Sorry about that. I just – don't like broadcasting what I do to people."

"Why? Volunteering at the hospital is a nice thing." Himeno frowned in her puzzlement.

Hikaru shrugged. "I have my reasons. Now, what's for lunch?"

After the pair had eaten for a while in silence, Himeno asked, "Could you meet up with me after you're done at the hospital?"

"I tend to stay there all afternoon." Hikaru answered slowly.

"Do you have any day-offs?" Himeno pressed.

Sighing, Hikaru shrugged. "I try to go in every day. Rain or shine. Even weekends."

"How do you get any homework done?" Himeno wondered aloud in awe.

"I manage." Hikaru answered before she took a sip from her water bottle.

Himeno sighed. "I wish you could meet the guys. They're really great."

Hikaru paused in her movements and stared down at the table. "Well – maybe someday. I'm not sure when." Her gaze wandered to her backpack. "Oh! I need to get to work on my project." She fished her laptop out of her bag and turned it on. As usual, Himeno fell silent and ate while Hikaru typed away. _Why does she keep herself so busy?_ Himeno stared at the girl sitting opposite of her. _There's something else she's doing. But what?_

~Pretear~

Hikaru looked over her shoulder as she stepped toward the automatic sliding doors of the large hospital building. She didn't see anyone she recognized in the crowds milling around behind her. With an internal sigh of relief, Hikaru stepped through the doors and waved to a couple of the nurses she saw.

Occasionally she would stop to say hello to a patient being wheeled around or pop her head into a room calling words of encouragement to the occupant. Hikaru stopped in before the elevators and waited. She smiled and greeted those who were disembarking when the doors opened.

Silently, she pressed a button and waited for the doors to close. Hikaru propped her backpack on a handrail behind her and leaned against the wall. It had been a long day. Her back hurt but she still had work to do. The doors opened to a much quieter floor and the teenager stepped out of the elevator.

She waved to the nurse on duty. "Any change?"

"You know the answer to that, Hikaru." The woman answered kindly. She smiled sadly at the girl who seemed to droop. "He's waiting for you."

Hikaru nodded and gave a forced smile. _Waiting for me? I've been waiting for him for a month now._ She turned down a hallway and walked slowly toward a closed door. Hikaru pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit room. Setting her backpack down, she dragged a chair toward the edge of the hospital bed. Machines beeped, disturbing the stretching silence.

Plastering a smile on her face and forcing it into her voice, Hikaru said, "I'm back! School was well – you know – school." She laughed quietly. "I walked to school with Himeno today. I told you about her last time, right?" Hikaru nodded as she continued, "Well, I found out she has a stepmom. I wonder if that makes Mawata and Mayune her stepsisters – or half sisters. Anyway, I got to meet some more of Himeno's friends today. There were these three little boys. They were really funny. They come from a family of seven – all boys!" She shook her head this time, letting strands of her red, blonde-streaked hair to sway. "I don't think I could survive a family of all boys."

Sighing, she leaned back against the chair's back. "Himeno wants to introduce me to them. I told her I would be too busy here." Silence descended on the room again. Hikaru looked to the side and swallowed. "I know you don't want me spending so much time by myself. But I'm not by myself! I've got you." Her shoulders drooped an inch more. "You told me to make friends though -" Hikaru's voice trailed off and she felt tears sting her eyes. "I wish things were easier."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here is the promised Thursday update! =D I'm surprised I got it done like I said I would. =) I almost lost the document I'd saved it in! D= My computer battery decided it wanted to stay on all night. ='( Well, it's charged now and the episode has been recovered! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Shout out goes to: JayceeJade and Tiryn! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer and blah... don't own anyone except my OCs. Oh, and I am patterning Kei after the Kei from the _manga comic_. Ok, glad that is understood. ^-^ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 4: Different

Himeno stopped in front of her mirror for the fifth time that morning to check for any changes in her appearance. Normally, she wouldn't care what she looked like on a Saturday, but today she was going to be making dinner for the guys at their home in Leafania. Himeno started cooking special dinners for her knights after they had defeated Fenrir. The special dinners happened to be small anniversaries for certain events. Today happened to be the second anniversary for the day Himeno met Hayate.

So today had to be perfect! It normally was actually. Even minor cooking mishaps in years past made the special day enjoyable to remember. Himeno smiled to her reflection in the mirror before hurrying to grab her purse. She double checked to make sure she had enough cash for her grocery shopping then poked her head out the balcony doorway where a potted plant stood in the sunshine. "Don't wait up for me, Mom."

Himeno snatched a little notebook with _Recipes_ etched on the cover as she walked past her bed. She exited her room and hurried down the hallway. The cheerful red-head went in search of her father outside. After calling for him several times, she went to check in his arts and crafts room.

"Dad?" Himeno poked her head through the door to not only find her father but also her stepmother and Hayate in the room. "Oh! Hello everyone."

"Himeno! Come to see my latest creation?" Himeno's father asked excitedly.

"Sorry, I don't have time. I'm off to go grocery shopping. Today's one of the days I cook for the guys." She apologized with a gentle smile.

"You must come by and see it later then, Himeno." Her stepmother insisted. "It's quite delightful. Karou is using it as a visual inspiration for his next novel." The elegant woman smiled lovingly at the frazzled looking man.

Karou laughed good naturedly. "Oh, she can come by whenever, Natuse. Have fun today, Himeno."

"Don't overdo it, Tulip Head." Hayate smirked but there was an eager gleam in his eye.

Himeno stuck her tongue out at him but coupled it with a wink. "Does Goh have my instructions?"

Hayate nodded. "Yes. And he's guarding them so none of the guys can get a clue about what you're planning."

"Excellent!" The young lady exclaimed. "Well, I better get going."

"So you're going to keep it a secret from your own boyfriend." Hayate accused, his eyes narrowing playfully.

Himeno shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty much. You'll have to wait till tonight like the others. Even Goh doesn't have the whole plan." She waved one last time before shouting, "Bye!"

Taking off in a sprint, Himeno ran as far as the gates of the estate. She slowed down and took the time she had to enjoy the beautiful fall day. Himeno walked into the busy city, leaving behind the calm and quiet of the far removed estate she lived in. Traversing the sidewalks and streets like she had for years, Himeno approached one of her favorite fresh markets.

Himeno retrieved a shopping basket and began walking back and forth among the aisles so she could collect the necessary items. Holding a can of preservatives in her hand, she debated to herself whether the price of it was worth buying or not. A familiar red and blonde head caught Himeno's attention from the corner of her eye. Himeno turned quickly and a grin broke out over her face. "Hikaru!"

Sure enough, Hikaru was coming down the same food aisle. The younger teenager looked up from her own list she held in her hand and smiled. "Hey, Himeno. I didn't expect to see you today."

"Yeah, I'm doing my shopping for a dinner I'm making for my friends." Himeno explained as she motioned to her basket.  
"Oh. Okay." Hikaru nodded an air of confusion around her. "So - um - you shop here a lot?"

Himeno nodded vigorously as she set aside the can. The price was ridiculous. "I do. How about you? I thought you said you do volunteer work on weekends."

The younger girl shrugged. "I will be going to hospital later today. I just needed to stock up on food. My pantry was running low and I've been too busy to shop lately. Otherwise, I would have been fine." Shifting on her feet, Hikaru blushed slightly. "But since I'm still kind of new to the area, I don't know the stores very well. Do you think you could help me find some of the items I need?"

"Sure!" Himeno's smile grew into a grin. "Follow me." The pair of red heads continued through the store. Laughter passed between them as they exchanged cooking stories. As they waited in line for the cashier, Himeno asked, "Well now that we're done shopping, do you need to hurry back home?"

Hikaru was tallying up the cost of her items but managed to answer, "Not really. I don't have anything that needs to put in a refrigerator or a freezer."

"Great! Then let's go get some ice cream at the park." Himeno suggested eagerly. Hikaru looked up in surprise. The older girl pressed, "The park isn't that far and I know the vendor there. He makes the best ice cream cones ever!"

"I - I suppose it couldn't hurt." Hikaru decided slowly. The pair paid for their purchases then headed toward the lush, autumnally colored park.

Himeno pointed out the ice cream vendor as they meandered through the park. "Do you know what you want to get?" she asked.  
"If he has chocolate chip cookie dough then that's what I'll ask for." Hikaru answered. "What about you?"

"Hmmm. Not sure yet. Maybe I'll try something new! I heard that there's this new flavor called green tea with papaya chunks in it!" Himeno ran the rest of the way to the vendor's booth, missing Hikaru's disgusted and horrified expression.

Hikaru slowly followed and was startled when Himeno turned to her holding two ice cream cones in her hand. Himeno held out one as she licked the other. "This one's for you."

"You didn't have to buy me one, Himeno." The younger teen scolded before taking the cone guiltily.

"It's my treat." Himeno insisted. "Let's go sit over there. We'll have a great view of the park from that bench."

The pair moved over to the appointed place and settled down. As they ate their ice cream the girls would point out to each other couples walking through the park or children playing on a playground set. Hikaru paused suddenly in her laughter at one of Himeno's wild stories and looked down at the grocery bags at their feet. "Himeno, can I ask you a question?"

The red head was busy licking traces of her melting icy treat from her hand but managed to mumbled, "Go ahead."

"If you have enough money to ride to school in a limo, don't you have enough money to - well, I don't know - hire servants to go shopping for you?" Hikaru was blushing, feeling rather forward with her question.

Himeno blinked a few times then smiled broadly. "Well, yeah. But I haven't always been rich. I'm used to doing things on my own. Mother used to be a little upset about it a few years back but she's not so uptight now."

Hikaru puzzled over this for a few seconds. Tilting her head to the side she asked, "I thought you said you had a step-mom?"

"Oh, I do. I started calling her mother instead of stepmother." Himeno assured the other girl. The older teen turned to face Hikaru. "I take it you haven't heard about my family from the other students."

"I try not to listen or believe widespread talk." Hikaru answered.

"Well, I'll have to tell you about it next time we hang out." Himeno stated with a gleam in her eye. "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions - if you don't mind."

"Go right on ahead." Hikaru giggled.

Himeno motioned to the bags with her free hand. "Why did you go shopping today? If you do volunteer work, why didn't your mom go shopping?"

Hikaru's cheery disposition dulled drastically. Her golden eyes drifted to stare off at a little boy walking hand in hand with his mother. "My mom - isn't around anymore."

Himeno's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

Shaking her head, Hikaru plastered a sad smile on her face. "Don't be. You didn't know." The pair sat in silence for several seconds.

"My mom died when I was really little." Himeno finally said to break the silence between them. "She was really sick and there was nothing the doctors could do about it."

Hikaru nodded slowly. "I know what you mean." She didn't say anything more on the subject but finished the last bites of her ice cream cone. Brushing her hands off, Hikaru stood. "I should probably get going. I don't want to be late for my volunteer work."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming with me today!" Himeno smiled, she hoped the tension and awkward moment hadn't hindered their growing friendship any.

"I had fun." Hikaru replied. "More fun than I've had for a while." She reached down for her purse and grocery bags. Gold eyes widened as one hand reached up to slap against her own forehead. "Oh shoot!"

Himeno paused from retrieving her own belongings. "What?"

"I need to find a book concerning some web programming. I don't even know what store to look in." Hikaru answered dejectedly.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of where we can look!" Himeno reassured the younger teen. "That friend I told you about got a job in town. It's a computer store - well it has more than just computers. I'm sure Kei can help you find what you're looking for."

A relieved smile broke out over Hikaru's face. "Thanks, Himeno. I'm sorry to trouble you like this."

"It's no trouble at all!" Himeno declared. "Friends help friends. Simple as that."

~Pretear~

The girls entered a store that had computer and television screens flashing. Music was playing but there were also game demos adding their own noise to the cacophony. Himeno looked around for anyone that looked familiar. Turning to look at Hikaru she said, "I'm going to see if I can find Kei. You want to come with me?"

"I think I'll look at some of the CD collection." Hikaru answered with a smile. "If you need me or if you find your friend, that's where I'll be."

"Right!" Himeno nodded before walking into the crowd of people milling about the store. _Where is he? _She wondered as her red-brown eyes searched the store. _Kei said he was working today._

"Himeno?" The young woman turned toward the source of her name and smiled up at the blonde man. "What are you doing here? I don't think electronics of this sort will help you make dinner tonight."

"Actually, I came looking for you to help a friend." Himeno answered as she grabbed a hold of his hand and began dragging him back the way she had came. "She needs a book or something. And I knew you'd probably have an idea of where she could get it."

Kei laughed as he let Himeno pull him along. "Well I can help if it's related to computers or can be found on a computer." He blinked a few times as he looked around. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"She said she was going to look at some CDs." Himeno answered. "There she is! Hikaru! I found him." They approached the other girl who had looked up from the CD case in her hands. She smiled at Himeno but as her gold eyes lifted to meet another pair of gold eyes, Hikaru froze.

Himeno came to a stop beside Hikaru and released Kei's hand. "Hikaru, this is Kei. Kei, this is Hikaru." The bubbly teenager seemed to be oblivious to the shocked stares the other two were exchanging. "She's already met Mannen, Hajime, and Shin." Himeno explained to Kei. "I've been trying to convince her to meet the rest of the guys."

Kei offered a smile to the silent girl. "Well, I am honored that you decided to meet me first, Miss Hikaru. Maybe my good manners will persuade you that my brothers aren't so uncouth - which I am afraid is not the case."

Hikaru laughed at this. "Well that's not very nice. But I know what you mean. Brothers can be a trial sometimes."

"You have a brother, Miss Hikaru?" Kei inquired. He reached up a hand to brush his golden strands of hair out of his eyes as he eased into a comfortable stance.

Her smile remained on her face, but to Kei, the light in her eyes - so similar to his - seemed to dim a little. "Yes. An older brother."

"I didn't know that!" Himeno exclaimed almost in an accusatory tone.

Kei noted Hikaru's shift into discomfort with the subject and decided to quickly change the subject. "So what's this book you are looking for?"

"Oh! I do hope you can help me find it." Hikaru reached into her purse to sift through its contents. "I need it for the web design class I'm taking and I can't remember what the name of it is right off the top of my head."

"Web design class? Sounds like fun." Kei was beginning to like this girl. Any girl that was as pretty as she is and had an interest in computers like he did would be nice to get to know - even if as just a friend of course.

Hikaru's face brightened again and her eyes smiled at him. "I love it! I wish my old school had had a similar program."

"She also has a web site of her own." Himeno supplied, wanting to join the conversation. "Hikaru says she critiques web site designs. Her site is really popular!"

Kei was amused to see a blush spread across Hikaru's face. "It's not so popular. And my critiques aren't that great." she mumbled.

"What's your web site?" he asked as she handed a slip of paper over to him.

"You probably haven't heard of it." Hikaru cautioned. "But it's called _Code Critic_."

Kei's gaze lifted instantly from reading the paper and locked on Hikaru. "_Code Critic_? _You_ write - _Code Critic_?" He started laughing. "I'm an avid follower of your site! In fact, you've critiqued some of the sites I've designed."

Hikaru's blush darkened drastically as she blinked in surprise. "I - I have? Um - I hope I didn't say anything too harsh?"

"Hey, if I didn't get bad reviews sometimes then how am I supposed to know how to improve?" Kei shrugged his shoulder. "I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Hikaru answered, relaxing only a little bit.

Kei shook his head in amusement. "Well, I started web designing when I was seventeen so I shouldn't be surprised." He glanced down at the paper in his hand and nodded once. "I know where you can get this book. In fact, I think we have it in stock." Motioning for them to follow, Kei walked toward the back of the store where shelves of books on electronics were kept.

"What kind of sites do you design?" Hikaru said as she hurried to walk beside him. She was trying to remember which ones she had critiqued and wanted to know which ones were his.

"Whatever I'm hired to do." Kei answered. "This is only one of my side-jobs. The other, I work for a web and game designing company." He stood in front of the shelf to search for the book. "How did you get interested in web design?"

"I had to take a computer class and I wanted to take something that didn't involve typing or learning how to use Power Point - since I'd taught myself how to do all of that. One of the courses my old school offered was a basic web designing class." Hikaru shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "I fell in love with it. My brother encouraged me to continue and I did."

Kei turned to smile at her while he reached for a book. "Well, keep it up! The computer world needs people who are interested in stuff like that and are competent at what they do." He glanced once at the book before turning and handing it to her. "Here you go!"

Hikaru flipped through the pages with a grin. "Thanks for your help! I better go to check out."

"No problem. Come by any time for help." Kei answered. "And I don't mean just for your shopping." He grinned at her answering laugh.

The group wandered back to the front of the store. Hikaru paid for her book then bade a goodbye to Kei and Himeno. Himeno lagged behind so she could talk to Kei. The pair watched as the younger teenager exited the store before Kei spoke. "So how did you meet her?"

"She's in Mawata's class." Himeno answered. "Hikaru hasn't been making very many friends so I thought I'd try to get her to open up a bit."

Kei nodded once. "She is an interesting person. There's something different about her."

"Like what?" The young woman asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure yet." Smiling at her he said, "You better get going. They guys are waiting for you and can't wait to see what you're making for dinner."

Himeno laughed. "I know. Hayate was trying to get a hint earlier."

Kei sighed long-sufferingly. "He just can't respect the sanctity of secrets." They both laughed. Himeno waved and hurried outside. Kei stood by the door and looked out the window, following her progress. His thoughts turned to the golden eyed girl that had come into the store. _I wonder who she is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner today. I had writer's block and I've been sick with who knows what! =P But, it's up now! =D Sorry if the plot seems to moving rather slow but things will pick up a bit in these next couple of 'episodes'. =)**

**Shoutout: JayceeJade! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except Hikaru (who is not in this chapter...) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 5: Danger on the Horizon

"Hurry up, Tulip Head!" Hayate called up to the balcony above him.

A crash from within the room answered him. Said Tulip Head poked her head out the balcony door and shouted, "Just give me a few more minutes!"

The Wind Knight leaned up against a tree a distance away from the balcony. "That's what she said five minutes ago." he mumbled to himself. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Hayate bent his head until his chin rested on white dress shirt. Sighing as he shut his eyes, a smile tugged as his lips when the wind gently blew his dark hair about his face.

"I like it when you relax like that." Her soft voice caused his eyes to slide open again. Hayate briefly wondered when Himeno had appeared in front of him from her room. Shrugging the thought off, he let his smile grow.

"I would relax more if you didn't make us late for our dates, Tulip Head." Hayate caught her hand that wasn't holding a purse.  
Himeno scrunched her face up at that and stuck her tongue out. "I don't always make us late."

Hayate averted his gaze from her lips and shook his head marginally. A chuckle in his voice he said, "Well _I've_ never made us late."

Rolling her eyes she asked, "So where are we going this time?"

"It's a surprise." He stated as he tugged her around the corner of the house. Glancing down at her jeans and flat shoes, he let his eyes travel up to see that she was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and jean jacket. Hayate's eyes finally darted up to her blushing face and sparkling eyes. "Good thing you're wearing something casual like I suggested."

He tugged her once more so she was standing beside him before sweeping a hand dramatically. "Princess, our noble steed."

Himeno's blush disappeared to be replaced with a grin and an excited squeal. "Your motorcycle? Really? Dad and Step-mom actually said _yes_?"

"Provided you wear a helmet." Hayate cautioned before handing her a red helmet that matched his except for a white crown with wings spreading out from the sides.

"Well when it looks so pretty-" She teasingly consented before slipping it on over her head. Hayate swung his leg over the seat and turned the key in the ignition. Glancing over his shoulder at his girlfriend as he pulled his helmet on, the Knight jerked his head for her to get on. Himeno practically did a little dance where she stood. She got on behind him and quickly wound her arms around his middle.

Hayate grinned and would have instructed her to hold on tightly, but Himeno seemed to read his mind. With a nod of his head, the young man revved the engine then let go of the clutch. Himeno laughed with excitement, enjoying every minute of it.

~Pretear~

The sun was setting on the ocean water. Seagulls soared over the pulsating waves, calling to one another. The breeze blew salt air over the deserted beach, ruffling Himeno's hair. She laughed, reaching a hand up to brush the strands out of her hair. In her other hand swung her flats, they bumped against her thighs every once in a while as she walked.

Hayate took her hand away from her face and squeezed it in his. "Afraid of the wind, Princess?"

"Not with my Knight of the Wind here with me." She returned, letting her shoulder bump into his. "Today was really great, Hayate." Himeno stated shyly. He had taken her out to dinner after their long drive and then they went to see a movie. Turning to smile at the magnificent sunset she sighed. Hayate had out done himself.

"I'm glad you thought so." He replied just as shyly. Feeling heat rise to his face, Hayate turned to stare at the expanse of sand ahead of them. "How's - how's school going?"

"Great!" Himeno answered cheerfully. "I can't believe that this is my last year."

Glancing at the red head walking beside him, Hayate nodded. "Yeah, hard to believe." Swallowing around a lump that was forming, he asked, "I know it's early - but - do you have any plans once you graduate from - from high school?"

Ever the oblivious one, Himeno shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much until recently. Step-mom seems determined to see me and Mayune go to college." Tilting her head back, she smiled up at him. "I could go to a culinary arts school like Goh!"

"Yeah." Hayate forced a smile onto his face but let it disappear just as quickly. "Himeno -"

Her attention wavered to the shoreline. "Oh! I bet Mawata would love that seashell!" Himeno ran over to where the waves lapped up onto the shore and retrieved a shell. Turning back to look at him she asked, "You were saying?"

"Himeno, have you ever thought about - us? I mean us after you graduate?" Hayate stuffed his hands into his pockets. A small box met his fingers and he tried very hard not to pull it out too soon.

Himeno's red-brown eyes blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-" He took a step toward her but stopped short. A short gasp escaped him and he put a hand to his forehead.

"Hayate?" The young woman rushed to his side and tried her best to steady him. "Hayate, what's wrong?" She tried to sound brave and in control - even though she was worried.

Hayate shook his head, equally confused and concerned. "I'm not sure it felt like -" Eyes instantly searching her face, a frown creased his features. "You mean - you feel fine?"

"Yes?" Himeno drawled out her answer before taking a short step back.

He was silent for a few moments more, still searching her face, before shaking his head and straightening to his full height. "Nothing. I'm fine. Maybe we should head back now. Can't have you out past your curfew or else Mrs. Natsue will have my head."

"Yeah - okay." Himeno's worried gaze searched his profile but she didn't say anything more. He was relieved she didn't question him further about what had just happened - or what almost but didn't happen.

Hayate drove her back to the mansion and waited until she mounted the steps to the front door. Ever faithful Tanaka was at the door and opened it for her. Hayate lifted a hand in farewell, having stolen a few kisses before she even got off the motorcycle. Himeno waved back then slipped into the door. The Wind Knight didn't wait like he usually did below her balcony to see if she would be all right. Instead he turned his bike down the long driveway and sped off again.

_Sasame, can you hear me?_ Hayate spoke with the Knight's connection - calling out to his brother.

_**Yes I can. How did the 'date' go?**_ Sasame's answer sounded too smug.

_I didn't ask her. We've got bigger problems. Get the guys together - and Takako too. Something very wrong is up._ Hayate's frown deepened.

Hayate didn't have to see Sasame to know that the Knight of Sound had nodded. _**We'll be waiting for you.**_

~Pretear~

Hayate stood with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. The silence in the room could almost be felt. All eyes were on him. Somber, shocked, and all of them worried.

"Are you sure?" Kei asked - breaking the silence first. "Are you absolutely sure? I can run some tests -"

"No tests are needed, Kei." Hayate interrupted the blonde man.

"I know what I felt. I've felt it before many times. What worries me is that Himeno _didn't_. She's always been sensitive to them. Every Prétear has felt them."

Sasame shook his head and place his hand to his forehead. "It's too soon. Fenrir can't have gained enough strength. It's just not possible."

Takako's gaze remained focused on the grain of the table. "It didn't take Fenrir long to gain enough power to convert me."

"Wait, you don't think that Himeno is the Princess of Disaster - do you?" Goh questioned in disbelief.

Mannen stood up abruptly in indignation, toppling the chair he had been leaning back in. "No way! Himeno would never become the Princess of Disaster."

"Yeah never!" Hajime mimicked.

"Never." Shin agreed with a scowl and a nod.

Takako shook her head once. "No - I don't believe she is the Princess of Disaster. But something somewhere had enough despair and hatred to feed Fenrir. Fenrir isn't strong enough _yet_, hence why the red snow hasn't fallen."

"That still doesn't explain why Himeno couldn't sense the shift - the change." Kei mused aloud, taking his chin in his hand and propping his elbow in his other hand.

Sasame rubbed at the forming headache. "It might be related to whoever may be the new Prétear." He lifted his gaze to the Knights around him. "We know that - sometimes - Prétears change when a Princess of Disaster is somehow related or connected to them."

Takako nodded in agreement. "Himeno became Prétear because she was strong and caring - but also because she was destined to fall in love with Hayate."

"So what do we do now?" Goh questioned the group in a serious tone.

"We split up." Hayate opened his eyes and looked from one Knight to another. "Some of us will watch Himeno." He lifted a hand to silence Mannen before the boy could object. "I don't believe she is the Princess of Disaster, but she will be a target since she is - the _former_ Prétear. The rest of us will go looking for the new Prétear."

Mannen solemnly raised his hand. "Me and the guys here will watch her while she's at school." Hajime and Shin nodded in agreement.  
Takako looked up at Hayate. "I can watch her while she's at the floral shop."

Hayate nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her while she's on the estate."

Kei and Goh looked at each other. "So I suppose that leaves us to look for the Prétear." Kei stated.

"Everyone will look for the Prétear when they're not with Himeno." Sasame concluded. "We'll begin immediately." The Knights knew that those final words were a dismissal. Goh and Kei shuffled the youngest boys off to bed in the large house made from a tree. Takako nodded to Sasame before stepping outside.

Sasame and Hayate remained standing in the now empty room. Sasame's gray eyes bore into the Wind Knight, who was avoiding the other Knight's gaze. "You think she is the Princess of Disaster."

Hayate shook his head. "No! We would have known. I - would have known."

Silence stretched between the men. The Sound Knight frowned. "But you haven't told her about this yet."

"No." Hayate admitted reluctantly.

"You better tell her soon." Sasame answered as he walked to the door. He turned to look at the other Knight. "A good relationship - a good _marriage_ is built on trust and good communication."

Hayate didn't blush as he would have earlier that day. He waited until Sasame had shut the door behind him. The Wind Knight most likely was walking Takako home through the portal. Hayate remained standing in the room alone. His hand slipped into his pocket to wrap around the velvet box hidden there. Hayate shut his eyes and let out a puff of air. _Please, Himeno. Please don't be the Princess of Disaster._ "I don't think my heart could take it, Himeno." He whispered to the room. "I can't lose you again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lengthy delay. It started off with; I didn't have time and then I just couldn't think of where to go from the last chapter. But here I am! =D I guess my weekly update schedule has gone out the window for now. I'm just surprised I had this done today! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! =) Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Shout out to my reviewers! Thank you JayceeJade and ImmatureChild. =) Hope to hear a lot more from you all. I love getting reviews from my readers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Prétear or its characters. I only own the original characters. =)  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 6: Battle Begins

Himeno poked her head out of the door to the mansion and looked around cautiously. _Coast is clear._ She thought with a sigh of relief. Stepping out of the doorway, Himeno power walked down the stairs and down the driveway. _If I keep walking like nothing is wrong, then maybe no one will notice_.

"Himeno!" She cringed before turning her head and plastering a smile on her face.

"Hi Mannen. Hajime. Shin." The red head greeted the boys as they leapt up from the log they were sitting on.

Hajime's hand took her free hand and tugged. "Time to get to school!"

"You sure are early today, Himeno." Mannen stated as they began walking together.

"I wanted to get to school early so I could work on a project." She answered. _I was so close!_

The boys began chattering away about homework and classes. Himeno listened in and commented every once in a while, but her thoughts drifted frequently. _The guys have been acting odd lately. One of them is always around. It's almost like when Takako was the Princess of Disaster and was after me._ She shook her head. _No, there is no Princess of Disaster. The Tree of Fenrir is gone too. The guys are just - being really friendly._ But no matter how many times she told herself that, Himeno just couldn't seem to get herself to believe it.

"Hey guys!" Himeno's gaze focused on the girl that had spoken and was waving to them at the street corner.

"Hikaru!" Himeno's face lit up as she ran to catch up, the boys trailing behind her. "Why are you up so early?"

Hikaru shrugged as she fell into step beside Shin. "I was asked to come into the hospital early today for something."

"Hospitals make me sad." Shin mumbled as he looked up at Hikaru.

The girl smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"Then why do you do volunteer work there?" Mannen inquired as he folded his hands behind his head while he walked.

Hikaru became silent for several minutes before saying, "So I can make others happy. I mean," tilting her head back so she could gaze up at the cloudy sky she said, "there are so many people in the hospital and most of them get so sad and depressed from being there day after day. If I can just spread a little happiness and lighten up their day, then I'm happy too."

Himeno looked over at the golden eyed girl walking beside her. "Wow, Hikaru."

Glancing over at the older teenager beside her, Hikaru's smile grew. "I'm sorry. Was I rambling again?" Turning her head to look at the school building, she said, "Well, I want to get some work done on my computer before class starts." Hikaru lifted her hand to wave at the group. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Come have lunch with me and the girls today." Himeno called after Hikaru.

"All right." The younger teenager replied over her shoulder.

~Pretear~

Hikaru looked up from her notes when the bell rang. She jotted down some final thoughts before shutting her notebook. Hikaru was bent over her backpack to stuff some into it when she heard a sound like someone clearing their throat.

Looking up, she found Mawata standing with hands folded in front of her. "Are you coming to lunch?"

Hikaru smiled up at her silent classmate and nodded. "I am!" Shouldering her backpack, she stood from her desk. Mawata flashed her rare smile and grabbed her lunch box. The pair entered the hallway and weaved their way through the crowds. Once outside, they found that they were the first of the lunch group to arrive. Hikaru settled down on the picnic bench and talked to Mawata about class and that day's homework.

"Hikaru! Mawata!" Both girls looked up to see Himeno, Yayoi, and the three boys coming toward them. Hikaru lifted her hand to wave at them, hiding her surprise at seeing Mannen, Hajime, and Shin.

Himeno plopped down at the picnic bench with a heavy sigh. "That test was ridiculously hard!"

"I agree." Yayoi groaned.

Himeno smiled at her step sister and Hikaru. "The guys wanted to join us again today. Hope that's okay."

"Of course." Mawata reassured as she smiled at Shin who was settling down beside her and Hikaru. The group fell into conversation as the always did but it was obvious that Himeno was more than slightly distracted.

The boys finished their lunches quickly and looked eagerly at the basketball courts. Since Himeno did not seem to notice the boys hinting glances, Hikaru smiled at them. "Why don't we go find a ball to play with?"

"Yeah!" Hajime and Shin exclaimed energetically.

Mannen looked at Himeno with a slight frown before shrugging. "Will you guys play with us?"

Yayoi pleaded that she had to go to a glee club meeting and Mawata excused herself to go do some research in the school's library. Mannen latched onto Himeno's hand before she could bring forth her own excuse. "Come on, Himeno!"

Hajime and Mannen both dragged the sputtering red head away from the table. Hikaru watched with a bemused smile before she turned to retrieve her backpack. As her hand curled around the strap of her bag, she felt a tug on her uniform's sleeve. Turning around in surprise, she found herself staring into Shin's flora green eyes.

He blinked sleepily at her. "Hikaru, aren't you coming?"

The teenager smiled and her golden eyes seemed to light up like a warm, flickering candle. "Sure. If you want me too." Shin nodded as his face lit up in a smile. Hikaru stood from the picnic bench and was startled once again when Shin took her hand. Something like an electric shock nipped at her skin. Hikaru jerked her hand away and rubbed the palm of her hand. She laughed nervously at the boy who was looking up at her now with a very serious, yet curious eye. "Sorry about that."

Shin took her hand again, this time nothing happened. He smiled reassuringly up at her. " 'Sokay." The boy led her to the basketball court, but his mind was not focused on any more.

~Pretear~

Himeno sluggishly gathered her books and papers together. She sighed wearily as she mentally went through what would happen as soon as she stepped outside her homeroom. Instead of Mawata waiting for her to go to work together, the boys would be crowded in the busy hallway instead.

Once she got to work, Takako would keep Himeno busy at the register instead of in the back helping Mawata arrange bouquets and corsages. Then Sasame would swing by and talk to Himeno as if he was trying to dissect her thoughts. Then to wrap the whole day up, Tanaka would come to pick the girls up. Once home, Himeno would catch glances of Hayate but, from all appearances, he would avoid her at every moment.

With another weary sigh, Himeno stood from her desk. Eyes cast downward, she let her feet drag. She was the last one out of the classroom - not including the people who were cleaning the room that day.

"Why the long face, Tuliphead?" Himeno's head snapped up at the sound of Hayate's voice. He stood with his back leaned up against the wall, arms folded over a short sleeved, navy blue T-shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Himeno questioned as she stood staring in surprised at him.

Hayate's eyebrow quirked up. "Can't a boyfriend pick up his girlfriend for a walk?"

"Yes, but outside the school." She hissed as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the hallway that was fairly empty.

"You were taking too long." He retorted as he sped up his pace so he was walking in front of her.

"Besides," Himeno continued as if he had never spoken, "I have work today."

"No you don't." Hayate slowed enough so he could glance down at her. "It's your day off, remember?"

She looked up at him in shock and blinked a few times. "Oh - right."

The Wind Knight rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever keep a schedule, Tuliphead?"

Normally, his nickname for her would be sweet and funny. However, today - today Himeno just felt so irritable and the familiar nickname was just grating on her last nerve. "You don't have to call me that all the time." she mumbled as she looked away. They had exited the school and were now standing beneath a tree.

Whether he heard her or not, Hayate did not let on. He stood looking off in the distance before asking, "So where do you want to go for a walk?"

_I want to go home._ Himeno thought. _I want things to go back to the way they were._ She looked up at him with a sad expression. He wasn't looking at her still. Deciding to force herself to be happy and to make the time that they were spending together special, Himeno instantly brightened - on the outside. "Let's go to the park and get some ice cream! Won't that be fun?"

Hayate made a humming sound that also resembled a sigh. Turning his head so he was looking at her, he gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Come on." Himeno instinctually reached for his hand as they began walking. She smiled sadly to herself when his fingers tightened around hers.

Once they reached the park and had their ice cream cones, the dating couple went to their traditional place to sit. Himeno licked at her strange combination of flavors and chatted up a storm to her silent boyfriend. _As long as I don't seem sad, maybe he'll stop acting so distant._ She laughed at something she said but the laughter didn't reach her eyes. _I can't let the guys think I'm irritated or upset. They just miss hanging out or - something._

Her eyes landed on Hayate's cone, which he had ignored for a while, and saw that most of his ice cream had melted over his hand and was just beginning to drip onto his dark, denim pants. "Hayate!" Himeno laughed and pointed. He finally focused on his cold treat and scowled at the sticky liquid covering his hand.

"I'll go get some napkins." The girl suggested as she stood. Before Hayate could look up, she was running off in search of something help him with. "I'll be right back!" Himeno spied the ice cream cart over by a fountain and started walking toward it. _Maybe he has some extra napkins._ Her thoughts broke off when she felt something wet and cold hit her cheek.

Himeno stopped where she stood and lifted a stunned hand to the wet dot on her face. Looking up at the sky, she saw dark clouds. "Strange." She voiced aloud.

From a short distance away, she heard a man say to another bystander, "The weather forecast didn't predict rain!" Himeno stared up at the clouds, a sense of dread filling her. She always worried that someday those clouds would bring a sign of something terrible returning. The former Prétear never relaxed when dark clouds were in the sky until they had passed. Today wasn't any different.

Her brown eyes watched the sky intently and spied something falling. Himeno watched as more somethings began to fall. Holding out her hand, she caught one of the cold, wet things. A gasp of horror escaped her as the object melted in her palm. It left a faint trace of red like blood. _Red snow!_ "The Tree of Fenrir."

Forgetting her mission to retrieve napkins, Himeno turned on her heels and ran back the way she came. Hayate was standing beside the bench and staring in the opposite direction. Tears stung Himeno's eyes. _This was supposed to be over! Why now?_ "Hayate!"

He turned to look at her, his expression cold - exactly how he used to look when they first met. Himeno came to a stop, breathing hard. "Snow. _Red_ snow."

Hayate nodded. "I know."

"We have to alert the other knights." She insisted, still trying to catch her breath.

"They know too." Hayate stated, stuffing now clean hands into his pockets.

Himeno looked up at him with puzzled eyes. "What?"

Hayate looked away from her for a second before focusing his attention on her again. "That day we walked on the beach. I felt Fenrir stirring. However, _you_ did not." He paused to let that sink in. "This is no longer your battle, Himeno. We must find a new Prétear."

Himeno felt something akin to a stab of cold pain go through her heart when she heard these words. "But - but I thought -"

"Your Princess of Disaster was Takako." Hayate interrupted. "The new Princess of Disaster must face a new Prétear. They are connected."

"You knew. Back then." Himeno said quietly, "But you didn't tell me?" She looked away. "None of the guys told me?" Closing her eyes to the hurt, Himeno asked, "Why?" When Hayate did not answer, the young woman's eyes snapped open so she could glare at him. "WHY?"

Hayate did not let the struggle inside of his mind to show on his face. He merely answered, "Because these matters no longer concern you."

Himeno sucked in a harsh breath. She stood ramrod straight and thought of a million different retorts she could fire back. Instead, she held her tongue. Turning her back on him, Himeno wrapped her arms around herself - suddenly feeling very cold. "You better go find her." she said in a controlled voice. "Thank you for the walk and the ice cream." Himeno began walking away. "See you around, Hayate."

She listened for him to call after her. She listened to hear his footsteps running after her. She longed for him to embrace her. To apologize to her. None of these things happened. Himeno stopped in her tracks and turned to see if he was still standing by the bench. He wasn't. He was already gone - to look for the new Prétear. Himeno choked back the sadness welling up inside her. Ignoring the swirling red snowflakes falling from the sky, Himeno began the long walk back home - oblivious to the dark cloud hovering around her soul.

~Pretear~

Kei waved a farewell to one of his coworkers as they changed shifts. Shouldering his computer bag, the Knight of Light began walking down the straggling night crowds. He ignored the sights and sounds around him as he lost himself in thought. The snow had fallen. He had sensed it before it even happened. Through the link he shared with the other knights, Kei knew that they all knew as well.

He sadly wondered where Himeno had been when she found out. Had one of the knights been with her? What had they said to her? Kei hoped it had not been Hayate. His brother had been acting strange lately - like he had after Takako became the Princess of Disaster.

Kei's path led him to a dimly lit park. He felt a strange yet familiar and almost weak pull on his senses. Looking up, the blonde man looked around in curiosity. Up ahead of him walked a young woman carrying a flashlight. The light caught the strands of blonde in the girl's red hair, alerting Kei of the stranger's identity. Smiling, he called to her. "Hikaru!"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped her bright yellow flashlight. Hikaru whirled around to stare with her wide, gold eyes at the approaching man. She sighed and shook her head. "You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry." Kei chuckled apologetically before bending and retrieving her flashlight. He handed it to her before asking, "Why are you out so late?"

"Volunteer work." Hikaru answered as she passed the flashlight from one hand to another. "I normally don't get done until late at night."

Kei nodded as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "That's cool. Where do you work?"

"At the hospital." Hikaru answered with a yawn. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

He smiled down at her. "No problem. You going my way?" Kei pointed in the direction they both had been going.

Hikaru nodded. "Only until the bridge, but then I take another path out of the park. You?"

"I believe my way home parts at the fork before the bridge." Kei shrugged. "But I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you that far."

Hikaru giggled as she turned to walk on. "Well, there's no way I can stop you." Once he had fallen into step beside her, she looked up at him. "So why are you out this late?"

"Just got off of work." He answered her. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you volunteer at the hospital?"

Her silence caused his golden eyes to shift down to the top of her head. Hikaru stared at the path her flashlight was illuminating with a sad and contemplative expression. "I - I like to help people."

Kei sensed that there was more to her answer then that, but respected her privacy. "That's a noble gesture."

Hikaru looked up at him and smiled, but once again - Kei saw that the light did not reach her eyes. "So how did you meet Himeno?"

Kei laughed. "That is an interesting story. It was actually Shin who met her first. They were looking at a flower in the park. Hayate ran into her a few days later and they got into an argument. Thus their rivalry and future attraction to each other was born. The rest of the guys met her shortly after that." Kei smiled as he remembered. "Himeno had a lot of problems going on in her life during that time. But she was so committed to helping others, that she just hid her own hurt. It's a good thing we came along and took her into our family. I don't think any of us would be who we are today without her."

Hikaru watched his face closely before looking away. "That's incredible." she whispered.

They walked on in companionable silence until the bridge. Kei heard Hikaru heave a relieved sigh. Glancing down at her, he saw that she was looking at the lights on the bridge that cast their glow over the bridge and the path beyond it. Before he could think on this discovery further, Hikaru was stopping to smile up at him. This time, the light was in her golden eyes.

"Thank you for walking me this far. It was nice seeing you again." she said as she rubbed her arm with her free hand.

"It was my pleasure. And I'm glad I saw you again as well." Kei reached out his hand to shake hers. Hikaru took his hand in hers. A shock jumped between them and they both flinched at the contact.

"Sorry." Hikaru apologized as quickly released Kei's hand. "That's been happening a lot today." Giving him a wave of farewell, she started toward the bridge. "I'll see you around?"

Kei nodded dumbly as he looked on after her. _That shock. It felt like -_. A sharp pain ripped through him. "Fenrir." he hissed, gripping his chest. His head flew up to stare in horror at the bridge. "Hikaru!"

She was less than half-way across when she turned to look back at him. What happened next, frightened Kei. A purple glow from the river below caught Hikaru's attention away from Kei's wide eyes. Tentacles shot from the murky depths as the water began to turn a deadly, murky brown. The thick arms latched onto the bridge, forming cracks. The tentacles strained as the thing from the water pulled itself up. Fish began to float to the surface - dead.

Hikaru screamed in horror at the monstrous thing rearing up to loom above her. Kei jumped into action and out of his stupor. In a flash, he had transformed from his everyday into his Knight uniform. A burst of light shot from his hands at the Seed. The creature gave a glass-shattering shriek and shrunk back before retaliating in anger. A tentacle as wide around as a tree's trunk, came barreling down from above Kei. The knight dodged out of the way and turned to stare at the large crack forming on the bridge.

"Kei!" His head whipped up to see Hikaru, clutching her computer bag to her chest with one hand and swinging her flashlight with the other hand. She was trapped from behind by a tentacle that was wrapped around the bridge and several smaller snake-like things darted at her - trying to pin her down.

Kei flew toward her and with a slice of his hand, light cut through the restraints. "Run!" He shouted at her before turning back to the Seed.

Hikaru turned toward the tentacle blocking her path and vaulted over it. She didn't question for a moment that she was dreaming or hallucinating. That _thing_ had felt far too real when those smaller tentacles had wrapped around her ankles. Running as fast as she could, Hikaru made her way to the other side of the river. Once she got there, she would run for the nearest pay phone. _The police would never believe me_. She glanced back momentarily to see Kei lift his hand and another burst of light erupt from his outstretched palm. _Who is he really?_

Her attention diverted, Hikaru did not see a tentacle shoot out of the water. When the thing punched through the bridge and right into her path, the bridge began to crumble before her. Hikaru tried skidding to a halt, but her momentum and her - slick from a lack of traction - propelled her forward and over the edge. She screamed as she released her hold on flashlight and computer to grab hold of something - anything.

Kei abandoned his battle and shot like a rocket toward the girl who was falling toward the water below. He wasn't going to be fast enough! Reaching out his hand toward her outstretched hand, Kei grit his teeth in determination. _If you're who I think you are, préte with me!_

His hand closed around hers and for a moment, nothing happened. A white light began to grow from their clasped hands. Kei heard Hikaru gasp before he felt himself being pulled toward her. His arms wrapped around her and for a moment, Kei couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

Hikaru felt something warm wash over and around her. When the blinding light subsided, she looked around for Kei. Not seeing him, she began to wonder if all that had been a dream after all. A high pitched whining caught her attention. Hikaru turned around to see the creature still waving it's slimy arms menacingly.

"Kei! Where are you?" She shouted as she took a shaky step back - or tried to. When nothing met her foot, Hikaru looked down to discover that she was flying. "Wha?"

_**Calm down, Hikaru.**_ Kei's voice soothed from inside her head. _**I'm right here with you.**_

_What's happening? Am I going insane?_ Hikaru felt panic rise up inside her and she wanted to cry.

_**I assure you, you are quite sane. I don't have enough time to explain. I promise to explain everything once we destroy the Seed.**_ Kei answered her grimly.

"No! I want to know why your voice is in my head. I'm not doing anything until I know what's going on!" Hikaru shouted, clenching her fists.

She heard Kei sigh. _**You and I préted. In essence, we bonded. You can use my powers and abilities to fight the Seed. You are the Prétear. It is your duty to help the Leife knights to defend Leife - the life force of everything. Please, I promise to explain more but we right now, we have to defeat that Seed before it moves on.**_

Hikaru started shaking. "Prétear? But I don't know anything about fighting."

_**Consider this your crash course. We - the knights - will teach you how to fight later. Please, Hikaru. I cannot do this without you!**_ Kei pleaded.

Hikaru wanted to shout. She wanted to cry. She wanted to wake up back in her room and laugh this whole thing off. Through all the tumultuous emotions rolling inside her, Hikaru felt - peace. She wasn't sure if it was because of Kei's presence that she could just feel inside her and outside her. Clenching her hands into fists, she nodded once. "Tell me what to do."

Kei let his relief known but quickly reined in his emotions. _**We have to find its weak spot. This will be difficult because the other knights haven't arrived yet. Think of this like a game of tag or dodge ball. Keep away from the tentacles until you see it's weak spot.**_

"So more like capture the flag." Hikaru mumbled to herself as she flew - clumsily - toward the creature. "How will I know what is its weak spot?"

_**Your abilities as Prétear will show you.**_ Kei answered her. _**Look out!**_ Hikaru looked up in time to dodge a swinging tentacle. It barely grazed her back but instead of feeling it, she felt something large shoot up behind her. Kei grunted in pain. _**Keep going!**_ His coaching and warnings helped her dodge the creature's seeking arms and blast the tentacles that got too close.

_Where is it? Where is it!_ Hikaru chanted in her mind over and over again. Her eyes darted to and fro over the Seed's form. She dodge to around behind the Seed and something dark - like the absence of light - caught her eye. _Is that it?_

_**Yes! Quick, hold out your hands.**_ Kei urged her as he had before. Hikaru followed his instructions. Her hands lifted up as if she were holding a ball and she felt something welling up from within her then slowly make its way through her body and down her arm. A bright ball of light began to grow in her hands until Hikaru had to squint her eyes. _**Release it!**_

Upon Kei's order, Hikaru let the ball of light fly. The orb traveled so fast, there was hardly time to blink before it hit the orb of darkness. The Seed shrieked once more in agony before shattering and disintegrating.

Hikaru hovered down to the side of the bridge where she and Kei had meant to part way and touched down. Closing her eyes, she felt like something was being pulled from her skin - unpleasant but not painful. Opening her eyes again, she saw Kei standing before her, one arm at his side and the other hand gripped tightly around it. He smiled wearily at her. "Thank you, Hikaru."

She blinked once before a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her. Teetering backwards, Hikaru's knees buckled beneath her. Kei let go of his arm and caught her around the waist. "Easy now." He eased her into a sitting position on the ground. "I imagine that would take a lot out of you. You did very well on your first go though."

"Kei, what just happened?" Hikaru asked in a quiet, almost frightened voice. Her eyes landed on his arm still hanging limply at his side and then widened at the sight of blood on the pale yellow fabric. "You're hurt!" She pushed back her fatigue and slipped out from his comforting embrace. Her hands gently pushed his baggy sleeve up and over the injury and she stared grimly at it. "It doesn't look like it needs stitches." she mumbled to herself.

"It's all right, Hikaru." Kei assured her, trying to calm her probing fingers.

Hikaru's golden eyes fastened and held his gaze. "How did you get hurt?"

He shrugged. "When the Prétear and a knight préte, the Prétear is the weapon while the knight is her shield. That moment when you were hit, I took the blow."

She gasped. "I - I'm so sorry!"

Kei gently placed a hand on her own and smiled. "Don't be. It is my duty as a knight to protect you."

"Kei!" The pair looked up at the group running toward them. Hikaru recognized Mannen, Hajime, and Shin among the group of strangely dressed men. Her eyes then traveled to the girl running alongside the long, black haired man. _Himeno?_

"Kei, are you all right?" A young man with spiked black hair with red streaks made it to the pair first and knelt down beside them. His red eyes - _red eyes?_ - searched the wound before travelling up to meet Kei's eyes then glancing and latching onto Hikaru.

"I'm fine, Goh." Kei answered as he noticed that sometime during the course of his brothers' approach, Hikaru had withdrawn her hands. "Just a scratch."

Sasame searched the area, listening intently. "Where is the Seed? I don't sense its presence here and I can't hear it."

"Hikaru defeated it." Kei answered slowly, looking from one knight to another.

The group collectively turned their eyes to the girl sitting beside Kei in awkward silence. Himeno was the first to step forward. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru smiled nervously and waved. "Hello."

Sasame smiled reassuringly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru. Shin was telling me a great deal about you today." Glancing back at Hayate and Himeno, the Knight of Sound said, "It is late, and I believe Hikaru has many questions. Shall we all go home so we can explain?"

Hayate nodded and turned to lead the group down the path that Kei was supposed to travel earlier. Goh helped Kei to his feet while Sasame did the same for Hikaru. She looked about worriedly. "Where are we going?"

Shin came up and took her hand, squeezing it. "To Leafania."

~Pretear~

Hikaru stared intently at the patterns in the wooden table, as if they held the answers to all her questions. Ever so slowly, she let her head lift so she could look from Sasame, who had just finished telling her the story of the knights and Prétears, to each and every one of the knights. "So, this tree - Fenrir - is trying to destroy the world by taking leife." Some of the knights nodded.

She bit her lip before saying, "And you need my help because I'm the Prétear." Once again some nodded. Hikaru glanced over at Himeno. "But Himeno is the Prétear. She hasn't become the Princess of Disaster! Why can't she still be the Prétear?"

Himeno's gaze fell to stare into her cup of apple tea. The look of sadness did not go unnoticed by Sasame, but he addressed Hikaru instead. "Himeno and Takako were connected by Hayate. Only Himeno could defeat Takako with her love for Hayate." His gaze swung over to the dark haired woman sitting beside him.

Hayate cut in at that moment. "You are somehow connected to the new Princess of Disaster and only you can defeat her and Fenrir."

"Who is the Princess of Disaster?" demanded Hikaru irritably.

Kei sighed and shrugged. "We don't know."

"Can you think of anyone who you know that may be the Princess of Disaster?" Takako spoke in her quiet voice from beside Sasame.

Hikaru frowned in concentration and once again stared at the table before her. Her hands fisted in her lap. With a sigh she shook her head. "No."

Kei watched her sadly. This was a lot for them to ask of this girl they barely even knew. It had been a lot for Himeno too. They had been able to help Himeno through some trials - maybe they had been led to Hikaru to help her as well. Before anyone could say something or demand for her answer, Kei said, "We understand that this is a lot to except. And we all know that this task is a hard one." He gave pointed looks at the older knights, hoping they remained silent and let him speak his mind. "We need a Prétear. But we cannot force you to help us. You know of the dangers, you've experienced your first battle. We understand if you need time to think this over."

Hikaru's eyes had never left their intense inspection of the table top. She nodded, acknowledging that she had heard him. _What should I do?_ Her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap. _This is insane. I'm no hero! But they need me. If I don't help, who will? If every person has leife, and if Fenrir is trying to steal it, then that would mean - what would happen to -_ She took a shaky breath. Her thoughts refused to finish that string. Instead, she focused on one single thought. _They need me._ Finally, she looked up at the group that waited with baited breath for her answer.

Determination washed over her and her features. "I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Once again, a very long time since I last updated. =/ But I hope you guys consider this worth the wait. =) I have something special for you all! I drew Hikaru and some outfit designs so you all can get an idea of what on Earth she's wearing. Now bear in mind I'm no artist, these are just rough ideas, and I did all of that with a touch pad mouse. =P I'm not posting the links on here cause I hate putting the spaces and all that stuff just so fanfiction will post it. Instead, there are links on my profile page. Just scroll down to the 'In Progress' list and you'll find all the links beneath the story title/description. =)**

**Big thanks goes to Tiryn for helping me with outfit ideas. =)**

**Right so regular disclaimer. I own nothing of Prétear except my OCs. Enjoy this very long chapter!  
**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 7: Family

The students all jumped to gather their books and papers together just as the bell rang. Much to everyone's surprise, Hikaru was the first out the door. She was usually the last out of the room, taking her time to copy her assignments down and the last lines of notes.

Hikaru weaved her way through the hallway. She gripped the strap of her shoulder bag to ensure that it wouldn't slide off her shoulder. Spying Mannen's classroom, she ducked into the room and looked around expectantly for the white-blonde haired boy.

"It's about time you showed up." Mannen spoke as he broke away from a group of boys. "Come on. We gotta get Hajime and Shin."

"Shouldn't we wait for Himeno?" Hikaru asked as she glanced over her shoulder into the hallway.

Mannen shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "She's got work today. And I think it's Sasame's turn to keep an eye on her."

Frowning down at the boy walking past her, Hikaru said, "Keep an eye on her? Why does someone have to keep an eye on her?"

Getting an expression on his face that seemed to interpret into 'I shouldn't have said that', Mannen waved a hand as if waving away the question. "We better hurry. If we're not there on time, Hayate will be a grouch. Well - more than usual."

~Pretear~

Himeno looked around the school grounds and sighed. The boys were nowhere to be found. She didn't know whether she should be relieved with this or gravely disappointed. After their stifling presence only last week - then learning of a new Prétear - Himeno didn't know what she felt. Disappointment. Anger. Frustration. Overall, she just hurt. Hayate hadn't even _told_ her. That was what hurt the most.

The young lady's steps carried her away from the school grounds. As her jumbled up thoughts ran through her head, Himeno walked steadily onward to Takako's floral shop. Her eyes stared forlornly at the ground beneath her feet - which resulted in her walking into somebody.

Blushing as she stumbled, she said, "Oh! I'm sorry."

A chuckle made her lift her head. "No need to apologize, Himeno." Sasame smiled down at her. "I was actually on my way to escort you to Takako's shop."

Frowning and looking away, Himeno shook her head. "I don't need to be escorted, Sasame. I know where the shop is. I'm not the Prétear so I'm not in any danger. And I am _not_ the Princess of Disaster."

"No one ever said you were." Sasame said slowly, carefully.

Himeno looked up at him, her gaze chilling. "It didn't have to be _said._ It's been clear by everyone's actions." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I wish Hayate had more faith in me."

"Hayate - has a lot on his mind right now." Sasame admitted. "And the main reason we have been watching over you these past few weeks, is because you are more vulnerable now. None of us want to see you get hurt." He smiled down at her. "We have been watching over Takako just as much as we have been watching over you, Himeno."

"I hate being so useless." she mumbled. "I never wanted to be a burden to you all."

"Himeno," Sasame shook his head. "It is our duty as Leife knights. None of us see protecting you and Takako as a burden. And we do it because you are our friend." Stepping to the side, he motioned down the sidewalk. "Shall we go see if Takako has any tea prepared for us?"

Himeno tried to smile - but she just couldn't get her lips to quirk up into a full smile. "Sure."

Sasame fell into step beside the former Prétear. His gray eyes glanced down at her every few seconds. No one could tell by just looking at him, but he was very concerned. _Hayate, do you realize what you are doing by being so distant? She needs you now just as much if not more than when we were battling Takako and Fenrir._

~Pretear~

"Fire Ax!" Hikaru swung her arms with all her might down on the target. The archery target burned up in a blaze but she back-flipped away in time to be missed by the flames that shot higher. She stumbled a bit as she landed on her feet, managing to stay upright.

_**Well done, Hikaru.**_ She smiled at Goh's words of praise. _**I think that's enough for now.**_ Hikaru nodded as she felt that uncomfortable pulling sensation sweep over her. She watched as the long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and white boots disappeared and were replaced with her familiar short-sleeved t-shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers.

Goh materialized beside her with a grin on his face. "Nice back flip there. I didn't know you could do something like that."

Hikaru crossed one leg behind the other as she lifted a hand up to scratch her neck. "Well, I took a year or two of gymnastics when I was a kid. Some stuff I just never forgot."

"A good advantage. Possibly your only one." The pair turned to look over at Hayate. The Wind Knight stood in the shade of a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

Kei, who had been setting up a new target, looked over and frowned. "You have to admit; she is learning fairly quickly and is doing well."

Hayate pushed away from the tree and began to walk away. "That's not enough." He addressed Hikaru over his shoulder, "Now préte with Hajime."

The girl looked down at the ground sadly. Goh left to go find the Water Knight, reluctantly. Kei stepped up beside Hikaru and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hikaru looked up at him. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Don't take Hayate's comments personally. He was always hard on Prétears."

She forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Okay." Her gaze darted away from his. "Here comes Hajime. I better keep practicing!" Hikaru slid out from beneath Kei's hand and jogged over to the younger knight.

~Pretear~

Hikaru sat down with a sigh. She was sore and tired. Leaning her head back against the tree she was taking shelter under, she briefly wondered if the knights had lemonade.

"Good work today." Kei stood over her holding two glasses of water. He offered one to her with a smile before sitting down beside her. "You'll be ready to fight Seeds in no time."

"It seems so surreal." Hikaru admitted before taking a sip of the ice water. "I just can't get my head to comprehend all of this."

Kei chuckled. "You get used to it." He looked over at Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. They boys were playing soccer and trying to convince Goh to play goalie. Kei's smile softened at the sight of them.

Hikaru watched his face, her eyes searching for something. "You and your brothers have a very strong bond, huh?"

Kei returned his attention to her and was once struck speechless for a few seconds by her gold eyes that were so much like his. He shook away his momentary daze to answer her. "Yes. We have to if we're going to work together the way we do." He recalled something and wondered if it would be all right to ask.

"You have a question." Hikaru stated with a smile. "Are you going to ask me?"

"How did you know?" he blinked in surprise at her insight.

She laughed. "You have the same look in your eyes that my brother gets when he wants to ask me something but doesn't know how I'll take it." Kei watched her amusement fade a little and as her gaze became distant.

"Speaking of your brother - I was going to ask you about him. And your parents." Kei proceeded cautiously.

"Oh." Hikaru said quietly. "What about them?"

"Well for starters," Kei began, "you have a brother so you must understand the bond siblings have. Or do you not get along with your brother?"

Hikaru smiled sadly. "My brother and I are very close. I just thought it would be hard for you with so many brothers. That's why I asked."

Kei wanted to ask her more, but she had such a fragile yet guarded look about her. He decided it would be safer to move the conversation along. "When we first met, you seemed shocked when you saw me. Why was that?"

"You weren't exactly nonplussed either." Hikaru accused teasingly. She shrugged and turned her head so she could look up at him. "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" Kei lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well yeah." Hikaru grinned. "How many people do you know have gold eyes?" She lifted three fingers up. "Me, you, and my brother."

He nodded slowly, wondering if her parents had different eye colors. "True. I was surprised when I saw your eye color."

"Himeno!" The pair broke eye contact and turned to watch the three younger boys running toward Himeno. She enveloped the boys in a hug. Sasame and Takako came up from behind Himeno and greeted the knights closest to them.

Hikaru smiled as she stood up. "It's good to see Himeno. She's been really quiet at school." She started walking away but paused to look back at Kei. "I'm going to say hi. Coming?"  
He returned the smile and stood up. "Sure." Hikaru ran ahead while Kei took his time and walked slowly, still thinking over the little information gleaned from the new Prétear.

Hikaru was close enough to hear Goh ask Himeno about Mawata. Himeno smiled at the Knife of Fire with an all too knowing look. "She's much better. She should be able to come back to school by tomorrow." Himeno's gaze fell on Hikaru and her smile dimmed a little. "Hikaru! Mawata was wondering if you would bring her homework and notes by the house again today."

"Yeah, I was planning on doing so before heading to the hospital." Hikaru looked away shyly. She didn't know why, but Himeno intimidated her sometimes. The way Himeno and the knights were so friendly and knew so much about each other. They had history. Hikaru felt like an outsider looking in.

Pointing back to the tree she and Kei had been sitting under, Hikaru said, "I'll just go get my stuff." She hurried away, oblivious to Sasame's and Kei's watchful and concerned gazes.

~Pretear~

Hikaru followed timidly behind Himeno as they walked through the hallway. She looked up at the elaborate paintings on the walls and smiled shyly at servants that bustled past them. The Awayuki mansion was oppressive in its silent splendor - or so it seemed to Hikaru.

Trying to find a topic with which to break the ever growing silence, Hikaru twisted her laptop bag's handle between her hands. "Um - it was very nice of you to allow the guys and me to practice on the grounds."

Himeno shrugged. "I practiced in the gardens when I was Prétear. It's easier coming here instead of going through the portal to Leafania."

"I hope your family doesn't mind." Hikaru added as she watched yet another servant shuffle by.

"Dad's too busy writing and sculpting." Himeno replied. "And Mother is always the busy business woman when she's not with Dad. Mayune is probably plotting another prank and Mawata has been recovering. So I don't think anyone has noticed you coming really."

Hikaru watched where her feet stepped on the carpet. "Oh."

"That's not true, Himeno. I always notice when someone new pops up." The girls stopped and turned to look at the elegant woman standing in the doorway of a room. Natsue smiled kindly at the pair. "Hello, you must be Mawata's classmate. She assures me that you've been very helpful in bringing her schoolwork."

Hikaru bowed. "It's the least I could do."

Natsue glanced over at Himeno. "Himeno, aren't you going to introduce us properly?"

Himeno bristled at her stepmother's hidden scolding. "Mother, this is Yoshida Hikaru. Hikaru, this is my Mother."

"Awayuki Natsue." Natsue offered with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Awayuki." Hikaru returned a relieved smile, happy to meet such a kind person.

"I take it that you are the new Prétear." Natsue continued then laughed at the shocked expression on Hikaru's face. "Yes, I know about the knights. After the mess that occurred two years ago." She waved a hand to dismiss that topic. "But to answer your question properly, no. I do not mind that you are practicing in the gardens. I am pleased to know I am helping in some manner."

"Thank you, Mrs. Awayuki." Hikaru said in genuine relief.

Himeno rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hikaru. Mawata is waiting for those school notes."

Natsue eyed Himeno for a few seconds before returning her attention to Hikaru. "Hikaru, why don't you stay for dinner? That way we can get better acquainted. Mawata has so few friends it seems."

"I - I would like that very much, Mrs. Awayuki." Hikaru said as she blinked in shock.

"I'll be sure to let Tanaka know that an extra place should be made at the dinner table." Natsue smiled. "I won't keep you any longer." The girls bade Natsue farewell and hurried once more down the hallway.

Karou poked his head out from the room before coming to stand beside Natsue. "What was that all about?"

The woman turned to smile at her husband. "Just getting acquainted with someone. And trying to figure out what has been bothering Himeno."

Karou frowned in concentration. "Something has been bothering Himeno?"

"I believe so." Natsue replied as she glanced down the hallway where the girls had disappeared. "Haven't you noticed? The knights have not been coming by to see her as often. Specifically Hayate." She gave her husband a pointed look. "Woman's intuition is telling me something happened and he _didn't_ ask her."

Karou's frown deepened. "Should I talk to them?"

Natsue sighed helplessly. "I don't know if our interfering would help. On the other hand," she tapped a manicured finger on her chin, "Yoshida. That name sounds familiar. I would like to learn more about Hikaru."

~Pretear~

Dinner at the Awayuki Mansion was surprisingly simple compared to everything else. Hikaru had expected a five course meal or something grand like that. Instead, the family sat enjoying mizutaki*. Hikaru chatted quietly with Mawata about school while Karou and Natsue discussed the latest books that were out.

Mayune watched Hikaru curiously before interrupting. "Hikaru, where did you get that shirt?"

Hikaru looked over at the older Awayuki sister then down at her red shirt. "My shirt? It was a gift. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems odd to have a light-bulb on one's shirt." Mayune sniffed disdainfully.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and she smiled. "Well it seems odd to make a rude personal remark."

Himeno choked on the sip of water while Mawata chuckled behind her hand. Mayune sat with her mouth agape. Glancing sheepishly over at her hostess, Hikaru apologized. Natsue shook her head. "Not at all, Hikaru. But I am curious as well. If you will excuse my inquiry. Do you know where the shirt came from?"

"My brother gave it to me for my birthday last year. I never asked him where he got it." Hikaru admitted. "It's kind of an inside joke between siblings."

"What is your brother like?" Natsue pressed. "What does he do?"

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "He's - very kind. Sometimes a little over protective." She smiled. "But what older brother isn't? Um - Takumi is a writer. I think he's very creative but he would deny it."

"He's a writer?" Karou sat up suddenly interested. "What kind of writer?"

"A journalist." Hikaru admitted slowly. "He's written some short stories but he doesn't have much interest for writing books or anything."

"Is he currently working for a newspaper or magazine?" Natsue asked. "I may have seen his name somewhere."

Hikaru shook her head slowly. "Takumi is - busy on a project but he isn't - working for anyone at the time being."

Karou glanced over at his wife and knew she wanted to continue peppering Hikaru with questions but he decided it was time to change the subject before the girl became overwhelmed. "What about you, Hikaru? What are you doing when you're not at school or practicing with the Leafe Knights?"

"Hikaru designs websites." Mawata answered for her friend. "She's very good too."

"Really?" Karou rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Would you say it's a good idea to set up a website for my books?"

Hikaru nodded, comfortable once again. "Yes. Many authors are doing just that. I could show you some examples if you like."

Himeno pushed her food around on her plate, trying to ignore the conversation around her and just how well Hikaru was getting along with her family. Mayune, still stinging from Hikaru's earlier rebuttal, decided it was time to speak again. "What about your parents, Hikaru? What do they do for a living?"

"And do they know what you are doing as Prétear?" Natsue inquired. "It may be a good idea to inform them so they do not worry too much."

Hikaru's expression became strained. She was not enjoying this dinner as much as she thought she would. This time it was Himeno who came to Hikaru's aid. The former Prétear said in a compassionate tone, "Hikaru's mother died."

Everyone at the table sobered. Hikaru tried to ignore the understanding and sympathetic eyes. Karou spoke for everyone, "I'm sorry to hear that, Hikaru." He gave his wife a pointed look, conveying that they should stop asking personal questions. "Well, let's move on to dessert, shall we?" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"I don't mean to be rude." Hikaru interrupted. "But I do need to get going."

"Volunteer work, Hikaru?" Mawata asked with a nod.

"Yeah. And I still have homework." Hikaru explained.

"It's all right, Hikaru." Natsue assured the girl. "Thank you so much for joining us for dinner. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Hikaru smiled pleasantly. "I would enjoy that, Mrs. Awayuki."

Natsue turned to the short, balding man standing to the side of the room. "Tanaka, please escort Hikaru to the door."

"Yes, ma'am!" The man saluted before ushering the girl to the dining room door.

Once Hikaru was gone and dessert had been brought in, Natsue asked, "Mawata, what does Hikaru do for volunteer work?"

Karou sighed heavily. "Natsue -"

"She goes to the hospital." Himeno mumbled.

Natsue hummed in thought. "Hospital? Why does that seem to fit together with the name Yoshida?"

Himeno huffed and set her fork down. "May I be excused? I have homework to do."

Natsue looked over at the girl and nodded slowly. "Yes, you may." The family watched the red-head leave without so much as another word.

Karou nodded. "I see what you mean. Something isn't right."

Natsue frowned. "As her family, we must find out what.

~Pretear~

Kei sat staring at his computer screen in an attempt to get some work done. But the three youngest knights were making that task difficult. Goh was in the middle of trying to get the boys to bed. He was failing miserably.

"Mannen, you have school tomorrow! You can't stay up all night to play a video game!" Goh was trying to keep his voice down - but he always ended up shouting when Mannen was acting up.

"Yeah? Well you have work tomorrow! Don't tell me you're not going to stay up and have a meeting or something with the other knights. I know you guys are!" Mannen shot back.

Hajime and Shin were running around the room with the soccer ball. Kei winced when something crashed to the floor. "I didn't do it!" Hajime declared before running up the stairs of the knights' house.

Shin looked like he was about to cry. "I-it was an accident, Goh!"

The Knight of Fire was rubbing his neck and trying to keep his temper under control. "I know, Shin. It's okay. I'll fix it."

"Great going, Shin." Mannen grumbled from beside Goh.

Goh fixed his red eyes, which were now flickering as if they were live flames, on the white-haired boy. "Mannen." he ground out, "Go. To. Bed!"

With a perturbed sigh, the Knight of Ice rolled his eyes. "Fine! Come on, Shin." The boys followed Hajime's path up the stairs. The older knights listened to the footsteps then collectively winced when a door slammed upstairs.

Goh sighed in relief as well as releasing his pent up frustration. "Why is it getting harder?"

"I think you're just getting older." Kei pointed out sarcastically.

"So are they." Sasame countered. "Mannen is twelve years old now. He's almost a teenager. It'll get much worse."

"Don't remind me." Goh mumbled as he set about cleaning up the mess made by a rampaging soccer ball.

Hayate set down the papers he was going over and glared at Sasame. "So why did you want to talk to us?"

Kei glanced over at Sasame, waiting for the Knight of Sound to speak. Sasame likewise set aside some papers and focused on Hayate. "It's about Hikaru and, to a lesser extent, Himeno."

Hayate tensed. "What about them?"

Kei took over the conversation. "Hikaru isn't very open about herself. What do we know about her? She is interested in computers, is in Mawata's class, volunteers at the local hospital, has a brother, and took two years of gymnastics, but what else? What about her home life? What about her brother do we know? What is Hikaru like?"

"The point is," Sasame shook his head as he stated, "we don't know much at all."

"That's Hikaru." Hayate folded his arms over his chest. "Now what's wrong with Himeno?"

Sasame frowned. "The fact that you don't know yourself is worrisome enough. Himeno is lonely, Hayate. She feels left out and like she isn't needed anymore." He shook his head. "You need to stop pushing her away. She may not be the Prétear but she could still be of some help."

Hayate stood up and paced over to the window. He stared out as nighttime descended on Leafania. "Out of the question."

Goh scowled. "Hayate, Mawata told me that Himeno hasn't been her normal self. Especially if Hikaru is around. You need to clear things up."

"Himeno will just have to get over her childish behavior." Hayate stated, clenching his fists at his side.

Sasame stood abruptly, anger written on his face. "Hayate, have you learned nothing? You are repeating mistake after mistake. If you continue the way you are then the course of events may end up exactly like Takako or Mawata!"

"I am doing what is best for the Leafe!" Hayate retorted as he turned to glare at Sasame.

"You need to do what is best for the woman you love." Sasame said in a cold voice. His purple eyes bore into Hayate's face. "If you continue putting your duty as a knight before love, then it is probably best that you did not propose to Himeno."

Hayate's expression went from shock to frozen anger in seconds. "This discussion. Is over." He marched towards the door and exited the house.

Goh stared at the door sadly. "What now?"

Sasame looked over at Kei. "We stick together. It is our duty as knights to protect the Prétears. From Fenrir and from themselves."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware that it has been a very loooooong time since I posted. =/ I apologize for that. My excuse would be writer's block as well as a lack of computer. My laptop charger died and then my hard drive died. =P So yeah... technological fail. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the long wait. =)**

** No new pictures for you all. Next time though there will be. =)**

**Okay, just to clarify for this chapter. Regular thoughts **_will look like this_**. Responses telepathically will be in bold. And anytime the Princess of Disaster is communicating telepathically or in people's dreams, _it will look like this_. Hope this makes sense! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to understand the Japanese education system or how it works. So if there are errors, I truly apologize. I did my best at researching to get the facts straight. But even my attempts fall short. =/ If you care to help me understand this stuff, it'd be appreciated! =D**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear or any of the characters related to it. I do own Hikaru, Takumi, and this new Princess of Disaster. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 8: Concern

Yayoi bounced up to Himeno's desk, smiling grandly at her friend. "Himeno! Wait until I tell you about my next story idea. It involves the art teacher and her mysterious doctor that set her wrist and -"

Himeno stood slowly but interrupted her friend rather quickly. "Not today, Yayoi."

The spectacled girl blinked owlishly, her smile fading. "Oh. Well, all right." Yayoi stepped back so Himeno could step out from behind her desk. The short girl followed behind her red-headed friend. "Do you have any plans for lunch? I thought we could get our science project started in the library after we eat!"

"I'm not eating with you and the others today." Himeno answered. "I have some other things I need to do. But if you still want to work on the project, meet me after school."

Yayoi hurried to step around Himeno and block her in the hall. "Not eating with us? And staying at school after hours? What about your job, Himeno? Miss Takako expects you today, doesn't she?"

Himeno shrugged her shoulder and looked away. "Mawata works there too. Takako doesn't need both of us all the time."

"But - but - Himeno!" Yayoi spluttered in shock. Himeno never missed a day of work. _Never!_

Himeno brushed past her friend and kept walking. "See you later, Yayoi."

Yayoi remained where she stood, staring in awe after her friend. Slowly, she turned and walked in the opposite direction. Yayoi's feet led her outside to the picnic bench where Mawata and Hikaru were waiting.

She sat numbly down on the bench and nodded to the younger girls. Mawata tilted her head in confusion. "Where is Himeno?"

Hikaru lifted her head from her laptop screen to look at Yayoi as well.

"She said she had something she needed to do." Yayoi answered quietly.

Hikaru's shoulders slumped and she bent over her keyboard again, not wanting to meet either girl's eyes.

Yayoi continued, "She even said she was staying after school, which means she'll be skipping work. Himeno's _never_ missed work."

Mawata's impassive expression became serious. "She said that?" Yayoi nodded her head emphatically. The blue haired girl rested her chin. "That is odd."

"I'm going to - go find the boys." Hikaru announced as she shut her laptop and slipped it back into her computer bag. "I want to know if they're joining us today." She attempted a smile before standing and walking off.

Yayoi and Mawata watched the girl leave before turning to look at each other. "Are they in a fight or something?" Yayoi speculated aloud.

Mawata shook her head. "I don't believe so. Hikaru hasn't said anything to confirm that."

"Or deny it." Yayoi pointed out before opening her bento box.

"But Himeno's actions are troubling." Mawata contemplated. "She has seemed very upset lately. Especially if the boys are brought up."

Yayoi's eyes lit up. "Maybe she has become jealous of the attention the boys are giving Hikaru!"

Mawata shrugged, trying to be careful of what she said. She didn't want to reveal to Yayoi anything about the Prétear and the Leafe Knights. "It is possible. But Hikaru never seemed like the jealous type. I mean, I spend time with Goh."

Temporarily forgetting the topic at hand, Yayoi smiled slyly. "How _is_ Goh, Mawata?"

The quiet girl blushed and returned her own attention to her bento box. Regally placing a piece of food in her mouth with her chopsticks, Mawata dismissed the change of subject. Swallowing, she spoke again. "Perhaps I should speak to Goh. I know he's been worried about Himeno."

"Yeah." Yayoi sighed. "He can tell Hayate. Hayate can always make Himeno happy again."

Mawata nibbled on another bite of food. She wasn't so sure that Hayate could help. He very well could be the cause of the problem.

~Pretear~

Mawata waved farewell to Takako, assuring her new friend that she would rest as soon as she got back home. The girl began walking briskly down the sidewalk, contemplating the oddity of her friendship with Takako.

A friendship had taken a while to form. After the battle between Himeno and Takako as Prétear and Princess of Disaster, Mawata still had feelings for Sasame. Yet after some awkward run-ins, the pair found that they had a great deal in common. It didn't hurt her anymore when Mawata saw the happy couple together. In fact, it made her smile if anything.

Mawata smiled wistfully. She wondered if she would ever have the happiness that Takako and Sasame had. Or what Himeno had with Hayate.

"Mawata!" Her head lifted, taking her eyes off of the sidewalk below her feet to search for the source of the voice calling out to her. Goh stood in his waiter uniform beneath a restaurant awning. He waved to her, a wide smile on his face.

She felt her heart flip within her and a sudden flush rush to her face. Mawata smiled back and lifted her hand in return. She certainly hoped she found that happiness soon.

As she approached, Goh pulled out a chair from one of the vacant outdoor tables. "How was school, Mawata? And how are you doing? I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

Mawata felt her heartbeat quicken. He had noticed her absence? "I'm doing much better, thank you. And school was - satisfactory."

Goh chuckled as he sat down across from her. "Satisfactory, huh? Well, I've got a five minute break so I hope you can expound on that answer of yours. Why satisfactory? Why not superb?"

She lifted a hand to her lips to hide her smile and a giggle. Goh's smile seemed to widen a bit more. Mawata didn't know why he liked making her laugh. She ought to ask him someday. Folding her hands on the table, Mawata told about her day of catching up on missed quizzes or tests.

When she reached the subject of her lunch hour, Mawata's smile faded and became a concentrated frown. Goh's smile dimmed as well and he tilted his head so he could see her face better. "Mawata? What's wrong?"

"Himeno." She answered without hesitation. Mawata had learned that she didn't need to bottle up what was bothering her anymore. She had family and friends who cared about her and wanted to help. Mawata knew that Sasame had been her source of comfort for a long time, but she couldn't remember when Goh had become her confidant.

Mawata looked up at him, meeting his red eyes. "She did not come to lunch with Hikaru, Yayoi, and me." Shaking her head she said, "In fact, Yayoi even told me that Himeno planned on skipping work - which she did." Worried blue-green eyes searched Goh's face. "Himeno never misses work if she can help it. She loves seeing Takako. And Yayoi is her closest friend. Himeno would never blow her off like that."

Goh rubbed the back of his neck and sighed wearily. Himeno was getting worse then. The knights - minus Hayate - had been trying for several days now to keep an eye on the former Prétear. But the anticipation over Hikaru's training and the lack of a Seed attack was wearing on everyone's nerves. Not to mention the boys being in school and the men's jobs.

"Thanks for telling me, Mawata. I'll talk to Hayate and the guys." Goh promised as he settled his hand on the top of the table again.

"Do you think she's acting this way because of Hikaru?" Mawata questioned.

Goh shrugged. "It could be that. Or something else. She's not talking to anyone really. Not since she admitted to Sasame that she felt like a burden. Ever since then if someone tries to ask her if she's all right she just smiles and assures us that everything is fine - like she always does."

"She's been doing the same thing at home to Mother and Father." Mawata slumped back into her chair, letting one hand fall onto her lap. She stared out across the street and let her sad eyes follow the pedestrians and cars. "She won't talk to me either."

Goh's large hand enveloped her small hand that was still resting on the table. "Hey," he said quietly, requesting her attention. He certainly had it. He had it the moment his warm hand folded around her fist. Mawata looked up at him in surprise. Goh smiled reassuringly but there was still an air of seriousness about him.

"You're never alone, Mawata." Goh stated, letting his words weigh heavily and comfortingly in the air. "You'll never be alone again, remember? You've got your parents, your sisters, and us. You know that, right?"

Mawata opened her fist so she could turn her hand and clasp her fingers around his hand. A smile rose to her lips. "I do. Thank you, Goh."

They sat smiling across the table at each other. Goh tightened his hold on Mawata's hand for a brief moment before reluctantly sliding his fingers free. "I'm afraid my break is up." Standing, he straightened his uniform then whipped out a pad and pen. "May I take your order, Madame?"

Mawata lifted her hand to hide her smile and laugh. "The usual," she replied.

"One black raspberry parfait, coming up!" Goh stuffed his notepad back into his apron pocket and spun on his heels to go retrieve her order.

Mawata laughed quietly at his retreating form. She clenched and unclenched her hand that was still warm from his touch. She was happy. But she really wanted the happiness Takako felt toward Sasame very soon.

~Pretear~

Takako lifted her head from the flower arrangement she was working on when the shop bell rang. The sign hanging over the door read closed and she had been sure to lock the door after Mawata left. Brushing her hands off on her flower print apron and pushing strands of her chin length hair back behind her ears; Takako rose from her stool and walked to the front of the shop.

A pleasant smile broke out over her face as she took in the man leaning on the counter. "Sasame."

He smiled at her. "Time to walk you home, Takako."

"Let me finish up the last bouquet and I'll be right with you." She replied before stepping back into her work room. She lifted the project from the table and the last few flowers that were scattered around. Takako returned to the front counter and set them down again so she could be near Sasame as she worked.

He stood quietly waiting for her. His purple eyes followed her every move, and noted the smile twitching at the edge of her red lips. Sasame's eyes fell on her left hand's ring finger and he sighed quietly to himself.

Takako, sensing something was amiss, froze in her actions and looked at him. Sasame forced a smile on his face and said, "I wish we didn't have to postpone the wedding."

The dark haired woman blushed ever so slightly before playing with the ring that circled her finger. "We have time still. And we could not marry in such uncertain times as this."

"Takako." Sasame straightened and reached for her hands. He took the flower from her one hand and stilled the other. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "I am a Leafe Knight, Takako. As long as Fenrir lives and I fear he may live forever, I am bound by my duty as a knight to defend leafe. There will always be uncertain times." Sasame pressed a kiss to her hands and gave her a pleading look. "Takako, wouldn't you prefer having the happiness of marriage? Instead of the uncertainty of the future?"

Takako blinked back tears and wished she could pull her hands back so she could try and rub away the lines etched on her fiancé's face. "Sasame, I do want to marry you. More than anything." She sighed and bowed her head in order to conceal her tears. "But as you said, you are a Leafe Knight. Hikaru needs you now." Shaking her head, Takako added, "_Himeno_ needs _all_ of the knights right now. I cannot be that selfish girl I once was. We will have our chance for happiness. But now is not the time."

Sasame finally did release her hands but reached out to cup her cheeks and lifted her head. Brushing tears away with his thumbs, he smiled sadly at her. "You are right." Concern returned to his face though as her words sunk in. "What is wrong with Himeno?"

"You have not noticed?" Takako questioned in shock.

"I believe I know what you are referring to, because Kei and I have noticed something amiss." Sasame answered with a slow nod of his head. He explained of his meeting with the older knights. Sasame's frown deepened as he spoke. "Hayate refuses to see reason."

"That is Hayate." Takako gave a short chuckle before letting her gaze wander with her thoughts. She absent-mindedly twirled the stem of a flower between her fingers.

Sasame focused on her once again and asked, "But what have you noticed about Himeno?"

Takako shook her head. "That is just it, I _haven't seen_ Himeno." She waved a hand to the back room. "She skipped work. Mawata doesn't know this but this is the third time Himeno has done so."

Sasame's eyes widened. "Where does she go if not here?"

"Mawata said that Himeno gave the excuse of staying after school to work on a class project." Takako replied as she finished the bouquet and picked it up. She continued talking as she walked over to the freezer that she placed completed orders in. "But I am not even sure what she does otherwise."

"I will speak to Goh and Mawata." Sasame mumbled as he began thinking of all the places he knew Himeno hung around.

"I'll call Himeno later and see what I can get out of her." Takako untied her apron and hung it on a peg on the wall. "I'll even convince her that she cannot skip work again. Perhaps speaking with her parents wouldn't hurt either."

Sasame nodded in agreement and walked to the shop's front door. Takako made sure that everything was clean and in order before checking to see the cash register and back door were locked. Satisfied that her flower shop would be safe for another night, Takako joined Sasame and they both exited the store, pausing only to lock the front door behind them.

The couple linked arms and began their walk down the sidewalk. Takako looked up at the white-haired man beside her. "How is Hikaru doing?"

"She is training hard." Sasame answered. "However, I fear Hayate is pushing her too hard."

"He might be comparing her to Himeno and finding something lacking." Takako observed. "Or perhaps he is angry that Himeno is no longer the Prétear."

Sasame's lips tightened into a thin line. "He will not speak of his methods for training with me. Being so close to the knights has its disadvantages. They know what you are trying to accomplish when certain questions or topics are brought up.

"On the other hand," Sasame sighed and shook his head, "we are no closer to learning anything about Hikaru."

Takako tilted her head as she thought. "Himeno was like that at the beginning though. Time built the trust that enabled her to speak to you and the other knights of her mother and her insecurities. Or you found them out without her knowledge."

"And that still left Himeno vulnerable." Sasame argued. "We cannot wait. Not again."

"Sometimes, waiting is all that you can do." Takako reasoned. "Give her some time."

~Pretear~

Hikaru ran toward the tall, dark-haired figure that stood by a park bench. She skidded to a halt and bent over her knees to catch her breath. "I-I'm sorry. I'm late." she gasped out, raising her head enough so she could squint against the sun's glare and see Hayate's indifferent expression.

"You can't allow yourself to be late again." Hayate stated roughly before turning his back on her and walking briskly down the dirt path. "Now hurry up and follow me. We must begin your training for the day."

Hikaru frowned at him before walking briskly in order to catch up with his head start. "Where are we going to train? Himeno and her family said it was all right to train at the Awayuki House."

Hayate did not nod or shrug, he merely kept on walking with his eyes trained ahead. "We are going to Leafenia today."

Hikaru recalled her first trip there. It had been right after that first attack and the first time she had préted. She still couldn't believe that the knights lived inside a hollowed out tree.

"Who am I training with today?" she asked.

"With me." Hayate answered curtly.

Hikaru felt her energy sink lower. "Oh. Will Kei and the other knights be around?"

"No." Hayate glanced down at her walking beside him. "He has a job, you know. As does Goh. Sasame is out with Takako. The boys stayed after school."

_In other words,_ Hikaru thought, _you're saying that everyone has a life outside me_. She was hoping to see Kei today. Hikaru knew that if Kei was there, then Hayate wouldn't be allowed to get away with some of the harsher exercises. And she liked the other knights more than she liked Hayate. She briefly wondered how Himeno could stand dating him.

Hayate observed her for a few minutes before returning his attention to the path before them. She was disappointed. That much was obvious. Hikaru, like Himeno once had, did not try to hide the fact she did not want to be in his company to train.

His thoughts centered on Himeno. She had disliked him so much upon their first meeting. Hayate had returned the hostility but Himeno gave as well as she took. How they moved past that animosity still baffled him.

Hayate glanced once more down at Hikaru. The key to gaining Himeno's friendship was as easy as being there for her, being her friend. He wondered if he should take Sasame's advice and actually try to get to know the girl that was the new Prétear.

"How was your day?" his question was awkwardly spoken. He only asked Himeno conversation starters like that. It didn't seem right to be asking Hikaru something he used to ask Himeno every day.

Hikaru looked up at him in surprise. "Fine." Looking down at her white and red sneakers she asked, "And yours?"

"Fine." He repeated in kind. The conversation ended. Hayate mentally kicked himself. This was so much easier with Himeno! Himeno would have rambled on about every detail that described her day.

"How is your brother?" Hayate tried again.

Hikaru stumbled a bit over her feet but steadied herself without looking up at Hayate. "Well." her answer was light and easy. A bit too quick.

Hayate glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Hikaru nodded curtly.

"What does he do for a living?" Hayate pressed.

"He's a writer." Hikaru answered before glancing surreptitiously at him. "I thought Himeno had told you. She already told her family. Or perhaps Kei would have told you."

Hayate shrugged one shoulder. "Kei never mentioned what your brother did. I think Himeno told me, but I wasn't sure if she had mentioned what he wrote."

The girl stopped walking, causing the Wind Knight to do the same. The pair turned to look at each other in silence. Hikaru was trying to understand what brought these questions about while Hayate wondered what she was hiding.

With a resigned sigh she answered, "He's a journalist."  
"For any particular magazine or newspaper?" Hayate questioned.

"At the moment, no." Hikaru folded her arms in front of her and tilted her head to the side.

"Why not?"

Deciding she would rather finish this interrogation seated rather than standing, Hikaru turned and walked over to a park bench. Hayate sat on the opposite end and quirked an eyebrow when she turned to rest her back on the arm rest and bring her legs up onto the bench. Bending her knees so she could wrap her arms around them, Hikaru rested her chin on her knees.

Her gold eyes stared back at blue eyes. Blinking slowly, she said, "Takumi just isn't, okay?"

Deciding he wasn't going to get anything more out of her, Hayate decided to change topics. "Himeno said that you're a new student. Where did you go to school before?"

"We moved here recently, so you probably wouldn't recognize the name of the school." The Prétear answered before she testily added, "Do you want to know my grades and records as well?"

Hayate bristled at her tone. "I -"

"You what?" Hikaru snapped. "Why the third degree? Do Prétears need to go through a police background check before they gain your approval?"

"No!" Hayate ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm trying to get to know you."

Hikaru let out a short laugh. "You go from treating me like I'm a nuisance to wanting to get to know me? Did you do the same thing to Himeno?"

"That's none of your business." He turned to look away from her.

Rolling her eyes, Hikaru sighed loudly. "How are we supposed to get to know each other if you say stuff like that?" Standing she walked a few steps away from the bench before turning to look back at Hayate. In a kinder voice she said, "Look, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just - a very private person. I don't exactly open up very easily."

A smile graced her lips. "But I do appreciate your attempts to be nice."

Hayate stared in astonishment at her. "But the others -"

"Know just about as much as you do." Hikaru interrupted. "After all, I've just met you guys. And - there really isn't much to tell." she looked away for a minute, biting her lip. As sudden as the uncertain expression had appeared, it was gone again. Hikaru smiled at him before walking up and sticking her hand out for a handshake. "So! Let's start over. Hello, I'm Hikaru. You must be Himeno's boyfriend Hayate."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Hayate's lips. He settled his hand in Hikaru's. "Yes. And you must be the new girl at school Himeno is so concerned about."

The smile disappeared from Hikaru's face and she let her hand slip out of his and fall to her side. Sitting down again on the bench, she stared down at her shoes again. "I'm afraid she hasn't been around much at school."

"What?" Hayate frowned.

"She won't spend time with any of her friends. Himeno's been eating lunch alone. She doesn't walk with us to her house." Hikaru glanced up at Hayate. "I don't think she likes me very much now that I'm Prétear."

Hayate stood abruptly and began walking. "Come on, we need to start practicing."

Confused, Hikaru jumped up from the bench and jogged to catch up with the long-legged Wind Knight. The pair traveled at a brisk pace in silence. Hikaru was about to speak and apologize for whatever she said but Hayate spoke first. "Himeno would never dislike anyone for such a shallow reason."

Hikaru frowned at the knight's profile. "Well then what _is_ the reason she's been acting the way she has?"

"It's her final year in high school." Hayate grumbled. "She has projects to complete and colleges to look into."

"I didn't know she was planning on going to college." Hikaru stated as she recalled Yayaoi saying something about Himeno working on projects in the library. "What does she want to go into?"

Hayate shrugged. "She hasn't really said. If she doesn't go, she'll end up working with Takako in the floral shop." his shoulders sagged as he thought. "Himeno likes working with flowers."

"Well that's not so bad." Hikaru smiled cheerfully. "I'm going to try to get a recommendation this year so I can take the test to get into a technology university."

"Why this year and not last year when you were a first year?" Hayate questioned.

Hikaru shrugged. "Takumi and I were moving around too much for his job. I wasn't able to keep up with my school work as much as I wanted to. Takumi felt bad about it so he found a job here that wouldn't have us moving anymore. He -"

She was cut off by a ball bouncing by. Hikaru stopped to watch in surprise as the blue object bounced off the sidewalk and rolled a bit into the street. A little boy came running after it from the playground the pair stood by and nearly made Hayate trip over him.

"Hey!" Hayate shouted after the kid in indignation, but the laughing child wasn't paying any attention to the knight. Returning his attention to Hikaru, Hayate said, "You were saying?"

Slowly, Hikaru tore her gaze away from the boy that was looking both ways on the sidewalk - making sure no cars were approaching. "Oh, I was saying that Takumi supports my interest in computers and he wanted me to have the best possible chance to get into a good college."

"That's nice of him." Hayate wondered if Kei could get a referral in for the girl.

Hikaru sad smile went unnoticed by the thought-distracted knight. "Yeah, he -"

_Screeeeeeech!_

"JIRO!"

Hikaru whirled around toward the sound of a car's tires squealing. Her breath caught in her throat as she searched for the source of the sound.

The little boy from before stood staring in wide-eyed shock at the car that was a mere foot from where he stood. Jiro clung to his rubber ball and continued staring open mouthed as a distraught woman came running from the playground.

"Jiro, how many times have I told you to look both ways before going out into the street?" The mother snatched the boy up into her arms, tears making her voice warble.

"But, Momma, I did!" Jiro protested.

"It's a good thing I saw him when I did." The driver stepped out of his car to speak to the mother and reassure himself that the boy was all right.

Hayate sighed in relief. "Kids these days." Glancing down at Hikaru, he was stunned to see that her face was as white as a sheet. "Hikaru? Hikaru are you okay?"

Hikaru felt herself shaking, heard Hayate's voice, but couldn't do anything or say anything. "Close. Too close." she squeaked out between her trembling lips.

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Hayate tried to get her attention. Concern marred his expression. "Hikaru?"

A sob escaped her lips and Hikaru brought her fisted hands up to hide her face. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to remember that night.

"Hey!" Hayate gripped her other shoulder and turned her to face him. Bending down, he tried to peer into her face. "Hikaru, what's wrong? The kid's all right."

"Crash. Hospital." Hikaru choked out. "I hate - car crashes."

Confused and assuming she was talking about her volunteer work; Hayate pulled her into an embrace - thinking that a hug was something Himeno would want if she was distraught. "It's okay. The kid is fine. Jiro is _fine_, Hikaru."

~Pretear~

Himeno exited the school grounds and began the slow trek home. Not for the first time did she feel a pang of loneliness and guilt. She knew she shouldn't have brushed Yayoi off like that. She knew she shouldn't have skipped work - again.

"What am I doing, Mom?" Himeno muttered. "What is wrong with me?" She stopped at the crosswalk that would lead her toward home and felt herself sag in despair. She suddenly did not feel like going home. Her parents would pester her, Mayune would try playing ridiculous pranks on her, Mawata would come to Himeno's room with questions about her homework, and Tanaka would come with foods and drinks that Himeno had not requested.

Everyone in the mansion would be fussing over her for no reason. But the people she wanted to spend time with the most would not be there. They would be too busy with the new Prétear. Hayate wouldn't have time for Himeno. She would just be in the way.

Glancing up at the 'walk' signal, Himeno turned and headed for the park. A few hours more away from everyone wouldn't hurt. The red-head had a sudden urge for ice cream.

"Maybe some of the guys are at home." she said to the open air. Himeno smiled to herself. "If not - well - I can surprise them with dessert! I'm sure Goh has some ingredients lying around." With this new plan in mind, Himeno perked up and hurried on her way to the park and the entrance to Leafenia.

Shrubbery and trees poked out from between the park fences, shrouding the corner in front of her. Himeno rounded the corner but stopped, her mouth falling open in shock.

Himeno watched as Hayate pulled Hikaru into a hug and held her. Her mind was screaming at her to leave. To run as far as she could. Another part of her mind willed Hayate to let the new Prétear go but the embrace continued and the Wind Knight even began rubbing Hikaru's back.

Turning on her heels, Himeno ran. She ran and ran, the tears spilling from her eyes ignored. _No! No, Hayate! No, no, no, no!_

She didn't know when she reached the Awayuki Manor. She didn't know when she reached her room. All Himeno knew was that the door was locked, the room was dark, and she was sobbing into her pillows. She ignored the demanding knocks and voices outside her door. Once in a while she would order the people the voices belonged to to leave her alone. After a while they did.

When Himeno felt like she couldn't cry anymore, she lifted her head to stare at her balcony. Her heart twisted in pain. She remembered when Hayate had come to her after a nightmare sent by the Princess of Disaster. He had hugged her. Comforted her. Now - now he was hugging Hikaru.

She hiccuped and sobbed. "He doesn't need me. He doesn't - none of them - I - I -"

And the tears started anew.

~Pretear~

Goh settled down in a chair at the kitchen table and took a sip from his cup of chocolate milk. He glanced over at Mannen, Hajime, and Shin as they did their homework. A smile spread across his face. It was nice and quiet and the boys were doing their homework. _Amazing_, he thought.

A piano playing the _Moonlight Sonata_ broke the silence and caused the four knights to look up. Goh dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a black cell phone.

Smirking, Mannen rested his chin in his hand. "Would that be Mawata?"

Glaring at the white-haired kid, Goh flipped his phone open. "Do your homework, Mannen." Bringing the phone to his ear, a smile broke out over his face. "Hey, Mawata! What's up?" A confused frown replaced his smile. "Wait, what? What's wrong with Himeno?"

This gained all the boys' attentions. Hajime voiced the question that was on all their tongues. "What's wrong with Himeno?"

Goh glanced at them before returning his attention to the other side of the conversation. "Really? When was that? Okay . . . Okay. Where's Hayate? Not here but I can get a hold of him. Yeah . . . Sure. Don't worry. Thanks for calling . . . Yeah. Bye." Goh pressed the 'end call' button and pulled up the contacts list.

Impatient and wanting to be filled in, Mannen spoke loudly, "Goh, what's wrong with Himeno?"

"Homework, Mannen." Goh mumbled as he lifted his phone to his ear again.

"We're knights too! We deserve to know if something is wrong!" Mannen protested.

"Especially if it's about Himeno." Hajime interjected.

"Yeah." Shin supplied, worry creasing his youthful face.

Goh ignored them, drumming his fingers on the table top. "Come on, come on. Pick up your phone, Hayate." A disgusted look crossed his face and he held the phone away from his ear to glare at it. "Voicemail!" Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Why did Kei insist we get these things when we can contact each other telepathically."

_Hayate. Hayate, answer me!_ Goh stared out the window.

_**What is it? I'm on a delivery right now.**_ Hayate's voice broke through Goh's irritated thoughts.

_It's Himeno. Mawata just called me and told me that Himeno has locked herself in her room and won't speak to anyone._ Goh stood up and began pacing. _I think you need to find out what's wrong. Now!_

Goh was met with silence. He stood still and waited. _**I'm on my way**_. Hayate assured. With a sigh of relief, Goh turned to look at the boys.

"Will you _please_ tell us what is going on?" Mannen demanded, standing up from his chair.

The Fire Knight shook his head and ran a hand through his spiked hair. "I honestly don't know, Mannen."

~Pretear~

Hayate squeezed the brake lever on his motorcycle and switched his bike off with a jerk of the key. He jumped off and took the steps up to the front door two at a time. Pulling off his helmet, he barged into the house without ringing the doorbell.

Tanaka came running from down a hallway, hair flying off his balding head. "Mr. Hayate! Oh, it's terrible! The house is in an uproar!"

Ignoring the small man, Hayate hurried up the stairs to the second floor. He knew where Himeno's room was. He knew she was in there. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that whatever it was - she was vulnerable to the Princess of Disaster.

Striding up to the bedroom door, he pounded a fist on the door. "Himeno! Himeno! It's me, Hayate. Open up."

No one answered.

"She hasn't answered for a while." Hayate turned to look at Karou and Natsue, who were standing worriedly nearby.

"Don't you have a key?" Hayate asked.

Natsue nodded, "Tanaka was supposed to go get it, but apparently he hasn't been able to find it yet."

Tanaka poked his head out from behind Hayate. The short man wiped a rag over his shiny head to dry the sweat. "Um - well ma'am, the keys have been - well I mean -"

Groaning, Hayate set off back down the way he had come. "I'll try getting in from the balcony!"

"Good thinking, Hayate!" Karou shouted after the knight.

Hayate slid down the banister and sprinted out the door. He had a very bad feeling about this. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He ran through the garden and skidded to a stop below Himeno's bedroom balcony. With a rush of air, Hayate leapt into the air and landed deftly on the balcony.

Walking determinedly to the closed and covered doors, Hayate placed his hands on the door handles and jostled them. Locked. Frowning at the door, Hayate stepped back. _You're not keeping me out, Himeno_. Hayate lifted his arm and held his palm out to the door. Wind swept past him and the doors swung open with a slam.

Stepping through the doorway, Hayate looked around the dark room. His blue eyes met Himeno's red-brown eyes. She was sitting up in her bed, staring with a blank expression at her boyfriend.

"I had that locked for a reason." She stated coldly.

Marching over to the door, Hayate unlocked it and swung it open. Himeno turned to watch her parents come in. "Apparently people can't have any privacy anymore." she muttered angrily.

"Himeno, you had us worried sick!" Karou protested. "You wouldn't let anyone in."

"I'm busy, Dad." Himeno held up a book. "I'm cramming for a test. You've all been pestering me nonstop for weeks. I just wanted some peace and quiet."

Natsue eyed the teenager doubtfully. "Are you sure you're all right, Himeno."

Eyes downcast and scanning the page her book was open to, Himeno nodded. "Yes, Mother." Glancing up briefly, she smiled. "Not to be rude, but could you please leave so I can get back to studying?"

Karou and Natsue looked at each other with concern written all over their faces. Finally, Karou sighed and nodded. "All right, sweet-heart. Don't study too hard."

"And please do come down for dinner." Natsue urged gently. "You can take a break from books and spend time with your family."

Himeno nodded. "Sure." Natsue and Karou glanced pleadingly at the knight before turning and exiting the room.

Hayate watched the couple leave before turning back to face Himeno. "Himeno -"

"I'm busy right now, Hayate." The girl answered sullenly as she flipped a page.

"Take a break." He ordered as he pulled a chair over and sat in it. Arms crossed over his chest, he stared at her. "You scared a lot of people just now."

Himeno blinked a few times but didn't raise her head.

Eyes narrowing, Hayate breathed deeply through his nose. "I raced here from a delivery because I was worried. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry I was an inconvenience." she murmured. "But everyone overreacted."

"You've blown off your friends." He accused.

"I've been busy, Hayate. It happens." Himeno slammed her book shut. Glaring at him she said, "You should know. You're busy with work. You're busy training Hikaru. Everyone is busy." Standing abruptly she walked to the door of her bedroom. "Now, I really do need to do homework. Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Hayate felt so frustrated! His own girlfriend was throwing him out without an explanation. _If this is how she wants to behave, then fine!_ Standing from his chair he strode over to the door.

Stopping to look at her, Hayate noticed her puffy and blood-shot eyes. _She's been crying?_ Expression softening, Hayate reached out a hand to rub the top of her head affectionately. "Are you sure you're all right, Himeno?"

She wilted for a moment beneath his touch and gentle voice. The next moment, Himeno stiffened and ducked out from beneath his hand. "I'm fine, Hayate. Good night."

Frowning again, Hayate nodded and stepped out into the hallway. "Good night, Tulip Head."

Himeno shut the door quietly behind him and stood with her hands pressed against the wood. She listened as his footsteps lead him - without pausing - down the hallway. When she couldn't hear him anymore, Himeno walked slowly over to the balcony and she began shutting the doors.

The red haired girl paused in drawing the blinds closed and watched as Hayate descended the manor's front steps. _Look back, Hayate. Please, just look up at me._ She watched him swing a leg over the motorcycle's seat and his hand twitch the key. The bike roared to life and Himeno continued watching with a sinking heart as he rode off down the drive without looking back.

Himeno shuffled over to her bed and fell face first into the pillows. Her feet kicked books off the surface as she huddled into a fetal position. The tears she thought had run dry stung her eyes again and her throat hurt from sobbing earlier. "He didn't even look back, Mom."

_**But why would he?**_ A sympathetic voice echoed in her mind. Himeno's eyes began drooping shut as the sad, kind, and sympathetic voice continued speaking. _**After all, you burdened him today. He said so himself. He came all that way and for what? He didn't seem at all concerned for his girlfriend. No. He was probably thinking about that Prétear. That girl has no right to be here. Everything was fine before she came.**_ Himeno frowned as her eyes finally shut. The voice was right. Everything had been going so smoothly before Hikaru.

As the girl drifted off into a fitful sleep, she was oblivious to the sight of her mother's favorite plant withering in its pot.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm well aware at how long it has been since I've updated. I apologize. -_-' School is what it is. Oh! I was also in the school play! XD So much fun. =) Okay, there's another pic for this chapter in my deviant art so check it out (link can be found on my account profile).

Reminder: _Regular thoughts are itacalizied. **Telepathic communication between the knights or the Prétear are bold and italics. Mysterious voices are bold, in italics, and**_** _underlined. (Maybe fanfic is being stupid). -_-  
_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Prétear characters. I do own Hikaru. =)

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 9: Trouble (Part 1)

_**Hikaru! **__**Above **__**you!**_ At Goh's urgent warning, the golden-eyed Prétear back flipped without even looking up. Seconds later, a purple lightning bolt fried the earth she had been standing on.

"Thank you, Goh!" Hikaru gasped as she swung a Fire Axe attack to parry another lightning bolt away.

"Have you found the weak spot yet?" Hayate shouted from his position beside the creature's head.

Hikaru searched the creature's body but shook her head in irritation. "No!"

The Wind Knight avoided a blast and growled in his own frustration. "Try harder!"

"What does he think I'm doing?" Hikaru panted as she lept into the air to begin a fly-by attack.

_**Ignore**__** him.**_Goh answered. _**Concentrate**__** on**__** the**__** task**__** at**__** hand.**_ The girl nodded and circled to the back of the creature's shrieking head. _**Hikaru!**__** There! **__**What**__** was**__** that?**_

Hikaru doubled back and followed Goh's urgings to look at a spot at the base of the creature's neck. "I found it!" she called out to the other knights. Extending her long-sleeved covered arms, she closed her hands around the instantly forming fire axe handle. Raising the weapon up and above her head, she swung down with all her might with a roar.

The Seed creature shuddered before emitting an ear shattering screech. The knights and Prétear dove for cover as the creature shattered and all traces of its carnage disappeared.

Shin stood first and waved his hand to release the containment field. Once the shield faded, all the knights rose from their hiding positions.

Sasame smiled at Hikaru as she joined the knights. "Well done, Hikaru."

"Yeah! You're getting better and better at this!" Hajime exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Before the girl could speak, she began to glow - signalling that she and Goh would be separating. Closing her eyes, she waited for the strange sensation of becoming two people to subside.

"The guys are right." Goh agreed once he became himself. He slapped Hikaru on the back while he grinned. "You're improving."

She smiled sheepishly at the group. "Well, I've had great teachers."

"I say we go to the restaurant to celebrate!" Mannen declared. "Goh's treat!"

Goh scowled at the boy and said, "Why you little -!"

"Actually," Hikaru interrupted hesitantly, "I have to run. I'm - late."

Kei blinked in surprise. "Late for what, Hikaru?"

Waving her hand in a vague gesture she answered, "Some stuff I need to do today. Um - I'll see you guys later!"

"What about training later?" Hayate shouted after her running form.

The girl turned so she was running backwards, "I'll have to give you a rain-check! I really need to get going! Bye, guys!"

"Hikaru!" Hayate shouted in aggravation.

"Let her go, Hayate." Sasame chastised his brother. "She fought well and hard today. And she's been training almost non-stop. She has a life outside of training and fighting."

The Wind Knight turned to glare at Sasame. "Until the Leafe is safe she needs to give a hundred percent."

"And she has." The pale knight retorted. "Let her be. She is still a teenage girl with school work. Not to mention her volunteer work."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hayate muttered. "School is one thing - but maybe she could give up her volunteer work."

"If you dare bring up that idea with her, I'll -"

"Guys!" Goh came between the pair before Sasame could finish his threat. "Relax or else I'll let Mannen ice you both until you calm down." When both silenced, Goh sighed in relief. "Look, Hayate, Sasame is right. Give her a break."

Kei stepped forward and nodded. "Although - Hayate is correct as well. She's working herself to death between school, training, fighting, volunteer work, and whatever else it is that she does."

Sasame sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "We don't know her well enough yet to suggest she drops something. Although we _do_ know that her work at the hospital is _very_ important to her. She doesn't miss a day. We can't simply ask her to quite all together."

"Perhaps someone could suggest she just take a break. Like a week off of her volunteer work?" Kei suggested.

The three younger boys looked from one adult to the other, wondering what would happen next.

Sasame nodded reluctantly. "That might be the best course of action." Looking thoughtfully at the Knight of Light, a smile tugged at the pale man's lips. "I believe you should be the one to discuss the idea with her, Kei."

Jerking back in shock, Kei sputtered, "Me? W-w-why me? Why not you?"

"The pair of you get along better." Sasame explained. "If she heard it from - say - Hayate, then she wouldn't take the idea kindly."

Running a hand through his blonde hair, Kei sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll - talk to her tomorrow if I see her."

Hayate shrugged when he finally spoke. "The sooner the better." The other knights gave the leader of their group an exasperated look.

Backing away from the two eldest knights, Goh said, "Well, I better get to work."

"Same here." Kei announced as he too turned to go.

Turning to the other two boys, Mannen said, "Let's go play some soccer!"

Grabbing the back of his shirt, Goh stopped the Knight of Ice from running off. "And have you finished your homework?" The spike-haired knight demanded.

"I can finish it later!" Mannen argued. "Besides, weren't you guys just talking about letting Hikaru take it easy?"

"Yeah - emphasis on _Hikaru_." Goh smirked. "Not you three."

Sasame looked on at the heated argument with a passive expression. Tuning out the raised voices, he returned his attention on the ever silent and brooding form of Hayate. "Something is bothering you."

Lifting his blue eyes to look into Sasame's lavender eyes, the Wind Knight grunted in irritation. "I wish you would stop that."

"It's what I do." Sasame stated simply. "So what is it?"

Knowing he couldn't avoid the inevitable, Hayate answered, "Something that happened the other day."

Tilting his head in confusion, Sasame asked, "With Himeno?"

Hayate was silent for several seconds as if he were debating within himself how to answer. Finally he said, "No. With Hikaru."

~Pretear~

Hikaru took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. Glancing to her right, she smiled nervously down at Yayoi. The girl returned the nervous smile before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose so they rested comfortably again.

"Here goes." Hikaru whispered to the older girl before she pushed open the library door. She stepped into the silent room with Yayoi following close behind. They looked around the library for any sign of the person they were looking for but there were no signs of a red head girl.

"Maybe she's in one of the aisles of books?" Yayoi whispered, glancing warily at the librarian - a pinched faced old woman who was a stickler for the "no talking" rule.

"What project is she working on?" Hikaru whispered back as she tried not to blush at the curious glances getting cast their way. The two girls had stopped in the doorway and were currently still standing there like a pair of weirdos.

"Science project." Yayoi shrugged before her eyes began to sparkle. "Or _maybe_ she's researching some material for romance for her next date with -!"

"_SHHHHHHhhhhh!_" The two girls cringed and turned to look guiltily at the librarian who was glaring daggers at the girls. The pair mouthed their apologies before walking further into the library. They ducked behind a bookshelf - out from the librarian's eagle-eyed notice.

Turning to look at Yayoi, Hikaru said, "I'll go check the science shelves. You check out - wherever else you think Hikaru might be." The black-haired girl nodded vigorously before slipping away.

Hikaru walked through the aisles of book shelves in search of the former Prétear. Himeno hadn't been eating with the girls. She'd skipped out of working at Takako's shop five times. Hikaru wouldn't be surprised if Himeno had faked being sick last week just so she could get out of going to school.

Everyone was worried about her. Hikaru wondered if it was her presence that was making Himeno act this way.

Shoulders slumping, Hikaru felt those familiar feelings of sadness returning. She hated being the reason others were unhappy.

"Oh, Takumi." she sighed dejectedly. Hikaru peered around another bookshelf and paused. Himeno was sitting on the floor, her legs sticking straight out until her school shoes touched the shelf across from her. A book lay open on her lap and the Hikaru was staring at the pages with a scowl on her face.

Twisting a strand of hair around her fingers nervously, Hikaru glanced back over her shoulder. Where was Yayoi? With another deep breath for courage, Hikaru stepped around the shelf and walked up to Himeno. The other girl looked up, sensing that someone was approaching.

Hikaru forced a timid smile onto her face before squatting down so she was eye level with Himeno. "Hello." Hikaru whispered.

Himeno stared at Hikaru for a few seconds before replying. "Hi."

Tilting her head so she could read the page Himeno had the book opened to, Hikaru asked, "What'cha reading?"

"A book about sediment and rocks." Himeno grumbled before shutting the book so Hikaru could see the book cover - or so Hikaru couldn't read the pages.

Nodding, Hikaru smiled a bit more. "Cool. I bet you've been able to get really far ahead of everybody in your class since you've been working so hard in the library."

Shrugging her shoulder, Himeno stood. "Well I want to be able to graduate with good grades. I want to get into a good college."

"Yeah?" Hikaru stood to follow the other girl. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know yet." Himeno grumbled before stopping. Hikaru backed up a bit so she wouldn't run into the older girl. Himeno whirled around suddenly to glare down at the other girl. "Look, what do you want? I'm kinda busy."

Hikaru quailed beneath Himeno's glare. It reminded her of Hayate's scowl. She blushed when thinking of Hayate made her think of that moment in the park. Hayate - Himeno's _boyfriend_ - had hugged her! What was worse - he almost found out about –

Shrugging and stammering, Hikaru answered, "I - I was wondering - well Yayoi, Mawata, and I were wondering - if you'd - that is - would you - I mean -"

"Just spit it out!" Himeno hissed in a slightly raised voice. From somewhere in the library they heard the librarian's shushing hiss.

Lowering her head so she was staring at her shoes, Hikaru scuffed the floor with her toe. "We miss eating lunch with you."

"_We_?" Himeno's eyes narrowed. "All of you? Or just my sister and friend?"

"I miss hanging out with you too!" Hikaru insisted with a gasp. "Why wouldn't I? You were one of the first people who was nice to me when I got here."

"Yeah. And look where that got me." Himeno grumbled.

Hurt registered on Hikaru's face. "I - Himeno I -"

"No talking in the library!" Both girls whirled around to stare in guilty shock at the librarian. "If I have to speak to you again, Yoshida, then I'll give you detention!" The old woman turned her gaze on Himeno. "As for you, Awayuki, don't think I didn't know it was _you_ who raised your voice. At least Yoshida had the decency to whisper! Detention for you. After school in the library reshelving returned books!"

Himeno's mouth fell open in shock before her face hardened into indignation. The librarian sniffed in disdain. "Come by my desk before you leave for class for your detention slip. Don't try leaving without it or else I'll have someone come by your classroom to give it to you!" The woman gave them both equal looks of disappointment before turning and walking away.

Once they were left alone, Himeno slowly turned to glare at Hikaru. In a quiet voice she hissed. "See what you've _done_?"

"But Himeno -"

Taking a step forward, backing Hikaru up against a shelf, Himeno spat out, "You've gotten me in trouble! Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" Spinning on her heels, Himeno stormed off.

Shaking and with tears forming in her eyes, Hikaru pushed herself away from the bookshelf. She didn't bother going to look for Yayoi. Instead, Hikaru left the library solemnly and returned to her classroom without bothering to eat her lunch.

~Pretear~

"It's your turn to walk her home." Goh chuckled as he watched Kei blanch at the idea.

"But - I -"

"_And_ you have to tell her that she needs to take the week off from volunteer work." Hayate mumbled from his seat at the kitchen table.

Kei rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and sighed. "Fine, I'll pick her up after my last class."

"When does it get out?" Goh questioned.

"Half an hour before school gets out for her." Kei assured as he grabbed his shoulder bag.

"Pick up the boys while you're at it." Goh ordered as he turned back to preparing dinner for the knights. "They don't have soccer practice today."

The Knight of Light lifted his hand to acknowledge he had heard before exiting the Leafe Knights' home. He walked along the path that led from the tree to the portal between Leafania and Earth.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice or care that the wind pushed his chin-length hair into his vision. With a shake of his head, Kei could see the sidewalk beneath his feet again. He was worried. Worried for everyone.

Himeno. He sighed as his thoughts revolved around the former Prétear. Himeno didn't come around anymore for visits.

Sasame and Takako had mentioned that the girl had skipped out on work five times now. Takako was contemplating docking the girl's pay. Anything short of actually _firing_ her young friend.

Goh had slipped some information that Mawata had relayed to him. Himeno rarely - if ever - ate meals with her family now. Especially if Hikaru was there visiting Mawata. Any mention of the new Prétear had Himeno fleeing the room with an excuse. Mawata even confirmed that Himeno had faked being sick so she wouldn't have to go to school.

Not to mention that something was wrong with Himeno's plants. She hadn't been seen watering or caring for them in weeks. Shin had come home crying because the plants in Himeno's greenhouse had so little leafe left!

Hayate. Kei shook his head in frustration. Why wasn't the idiot doing anything about Himeno? He couldn't be as blind as Kei jokingly said Hayate was! Didn't the Knight of Wind see what was going on in Himeno's life? Didn't he hear and acknowledge what everyone was saying? Didn't the foolish knight love Himeno anymore?

Kei sat through the class lecture letting his computer take notes for him. He smiled as the voice recorder picked up the words. Ah the advantages of technology. His smile faded again as he fell back into his thoughts.

Hikaru. He needed to talk to her about taking a break from her volunteer work. He wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe he could suggest she postpone her website designing and critiquing instead? Kei mentally sighed. If technology was as important to her as it was to him - then suggesting that would be as unwelcome as the idea of giving up volunteer work! Why was her work at the hospital so important?

Class ended. Kei was slightly grumpy with himself. He never ignored an entire lecture. There was always _something_ that kept his interest. Today his thoughts had crowded everything else from his mind and he hated himself for it.

Once again he was walking along the sidewalks of Tokyo. The walk gave him more time to think but his thoughts only repeated. Nothing new.

Kei looked up, sensing how close he was in proximity to Hikaru. The bell signalling the day's end had yet to ring. Seeing a bench positioned underneath a tree, Kei walked over to it and sat down. Now all he had to do was wait for Hikaru to come out.

He set his bag down and pulled his laptop out. "Might as well go over the lecture notes." he mumbled to himself. Fingers tapping away on the keyboard, Kei read over the lecture as well as making his own notes. Every so often, his eyes darted down to the clock at the bottom right hand corner of his screen - just to see how much longer until Hikaru and the boys finished their day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kei spied movement from the school's front doors. Lifting his head to satisfy his curiosity, Kei's eyes widened in surprise. A familiar red-headed girl was exiting the school building and running toward the ground's gate.

Setting his laptop aside, Kei stood and reached out a hand as if he could stop him from where he stood. Opening his mouth to shout her name, his voice was drowned out by the school bell.

He watched her retreating form until it disappeared in the crowds of people crossing the street. "Where is she going?" Kei wondered aloud. His arm fell to his side and he sadly wondered if she had left simply to avoid whichever knight was to escort her home today.

"Kei?" The golden-haired knight turned at the sound of his name and smiled as Hikaru approached him - a look of confusion on her face. "Kei? Why are you here?"

His smile turned into a grin as he chuckled. "Good day to you too, Miss Hikaru. My day was fine. How was yours?"

Blushing the color of her hair, Hikaru laughed quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Rude? I was merely conversing about my day and asking about yours." Kei teased good-naturedly. "Nothing rude about that."

Still blushing, Hikaru nodded and said, "My day was - fine. But - why _are_ you here? Goh told me that Sasame was coming by today." Kei arched an eyebrow. Wondering if she had offended him, Hikaru stammered on. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but - I always thought - I mean - you have classes too. So it made sense that you never picked me up. Not that -"

"Hikaru, Hikaru." Kei laughed, holding his hands up to stem her rambling words. "It's okay. I'm just as curious as you are what Goh and Sasame are - up to." He cleared his throat and looked away. He hoped she didn't read into what he just said. He certainly hadn't meant anything by what he said.

"Goh is busy. Sasame too. I just happened to have a free afternoon this time." Kei concluded with a smile.

He watched in growing worry when she ducked her head to hide the sad frown. Hikaru shrugged. "I hope - I'm not inconveniencing you in any way."

Blinking in surprise, Kei asked, "Where would you get that idea?"

Before Hikaru could answer, the pair heard a shout. "Kei! Hikaru!" They turned to see Hajime and Shin running toward them - Mannen walking sedately behind.

Hajime skidded to a stop before them. "Hey, Kei! Goh said Sasame was picking Hikaru up today."

"There's obviously been a change in plans." Kei smiled down at the boys.

"Cool. That means we can stay after and play a game of pick-up soccer at the park with some guys from my class!" Mannen announced once he finally caught up with the group.

Kei shook his head and frowned slightly. "No. Goh wants you guys back at the house."

"Aaaaw! But, Kei!" Mannen whinned.

Hikaru shifted on her feet as she looked between the group of boys and Kei. "Um - well, I'm supposed to meet with Hayate for training and I think Sasame was supposed to be there too." The group of knights looked at her in confusion. Lifting a hand to scratch the back of her head, Hikaru explained, "Hayate and I meet at the park most days. If the pick-up game is at the park, then we can drop the guys off their and they can catch up later. I'm sure Goh won't mind too much." Hesitantly she asked, "Right?"

The boys all looked up at Kei with hopeful expressions. The Knight of Light sighed and shrugged. "When I left the house, Hayate didn't seem ready to leave yet. So perhaps that training session has been set back as well. I'll ask for you all."

_Hayate? Goh?_

_**This **__**is**__** Hayate. **__**Goh **__**is **__**busy **__**with **__**dinner **__**and **__**needs **__**concentration.**__** You **__**nearly **__**had **__**him **__**drop **__**the **__**whole **__**pot **__**of **__**boiling **__**water.**_ Hayate sounded irritated and amused - a feat only he could accomplish.

_I__ have __a__ question __for __you __then._ Kei thought as he bent over to shut down his laptop. _The __boys __were __wondering __if __they __could __play __a __game __of __soccer __with __some __friends __at __the __park. __I __know __Goh __wanted __them__ back __at __the __house__ but__ –_

_**Was**__** that**__** all**__** you**__** needed**__** to**__** ask **__**me?**_ Hayate let his irritation seep into his thoughts.

Kei rolled his eyes before stuffing his laptop into his bag. _No.__Actually.__Were __you__ still __planning__ on__ meeting__ up__ with __Hikaru__ for__ training?_

_**Yes. Why wouldn't I?**_

_Well__ you __made__ no__ sign__ of __moving__ from__ the__ kitchen__ table__ for__ one._ Kei retorted, his own frustration making itself clear in his thoughts.

_**I'll be there by the time you both get there. And don't forget to tell her to stop volunteering at the hospital!**_

Kei scowled but didn't respond to Hayate. Turning back to the group waiting expectantly for what he was about to say. He smiled at the boys and shrugged. "Well, Goh wasn't available but Hayate didn't have any objections to you guys playing a game." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Maybe even two games?"

The boys' cheering was accompanied by Hikaru's laughter. Kei folded his arms over his chest and grinned, glad the girl was laughing. He chuckled as well before saying, "Maybe that will teach Hayate for not being very specific with his instructions."

"Wait, how did you find out so soon?" Hikaru turned to look at Kei in confusion. "You didn't even pull out a cellphone."

Shin tugged on her arm in order to gain her attention. "The knights are connected."

Blinking in confusion she asked, "Beg pardon?"

Hajime jumped into the conversation next. "We're connected. If we try to talk to each other in our minds, then we can hear each other!"

"The same thing works for you as the Prétear." Mannen informed her in a tone that suggested that she ought to have known that already.

"Well - if that's the case, what about me?" Hikaru asked. "Did Hayate say I still have lessons?"

"I'm afraid you do, Miss Hikaru." Kei shrugged before shouldering his bag. "Now we're off." The three boys ran on ahead of them while Kei and Hikaru walked along behind them.

"I guess I learn something new every day." Hikaru giggled as she looked up at Kei.

"Oh. That." Kei shrugged in order to hide his amusement. "I thought someone would have told you - or that you would have figured it out on your own."

Glancing back over her shoulder Hikaru asked, "What about Himeno? Aren't we going to wait for her?"

He frowned slightly. "Hikaru - I saw Himeno leave the school ten minutes early."

"What?"

"Himeno left the school grounds ten minutes before the bell rang." Kei repeated himself. The group stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the traffic to pass by.

Hikaru looked up at Kei with worry written across her face. "But - she's never done that before."

"I know." The knight mumbled, his own concern evident. "I can't understand it. What has come over her?"

The 'walk' sign flickered on and the mass of people continued moving. Kei glanced ahead to make sure he could still see Mannen, Hajime, and Shin before returning his thoughts to Himeno. Hikaru and Kei walked in silent reflection for several blocks.

Surfacing from his thoughts, Kei asked, "Has Himeno acted out any more that you know of? At least - differently from what we've already seen?"

"What all do you know now?" Hikaru questioned. She listened as the Knight of Light recounted everything. With a sigh she shook her head. "That about sums up everything. Except for today that is."

"What happened today?" Turning his head so quickly, Kei's blonde hair stung his eyes. Blinking a few times, he ignored the irritation. He noted Hikaru's attempts to avoid eye contact. "Hikaru? Hikaru, if somethig is wrong with Himeno, I need to know. _All_ the knights need to know."

Still avoiding the topic, Hikaru looked up at Kei. "You really care for her, don't you?"

He suddenly felt uncomfortable at the way Hikaru was looking at him - and with the question. He didn't know why. It was true that he cared for Himeno. It was part of being a knight. Knights cared and protected their Prétears. Past and present.

"Well - yes. I do. All the knights do." Kei admitted hesitantly. Clearing his throat, he said, "We're getting off topic. Hikaru, what happened today?"

Sighing, the girl let her eyes dart away from Kei's intense gaze. It was unnerving. Like staring at herself in the mirror - or receiving her brother's disappointed or critical gaze. "Yayoi - and I - went looking for Himeno during lunch." Hikaru began slowly.

"Yes?" Kei prompted when she fell silent.

"Yayaoi and Mawata miss having Himeno around for lunch. Ever since Himeno started working ahead on projects and homework in the library - she hasn't spent lunch with us." Hikaru explained as she recalled the events of that day.

"I don't think she's been eating lunch to be honest." The young lady admitted worriedly. "Anyway, I found Himeno and I tried talking to her. But she got frustrated with me because I was rambling and stuttering and well -"

"Like you're doing now?" Kei teased but his smile faded when Hikaru blushed and bowed her head so her hair was hiding her face. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. Continue."

Sighing once again, Hikaru said, "She yelled at me. Well - not really yelling. She raised her voice. I deserved it." Shaking her head, Hikaru gripped the strap of her shoulder bag. "She got in trouble because of me. She had detention -" Eyes widening, Hikaru gasped and looked up at Kei.

"Kei! She skipped her detention!" Hikaru stopped abruptly and ran a hand through her shoulder-lenth hair. "Oh no! No, no, no! She could get into _so_much trouble! Suspension! Maybe _expulsion_! What'll this do to her plans for college? She can't afford to miss any more school days! This is all my fault. She must have needed to go somewhere after school and the only way she could make it to her appointment she would need to skip detention. She wouldn't have received a detention slip if it hadn't been for me! I mess everything up. I shouldn't have come here. Why did we come here? I -"

"Hikaru. Hikaru!" Kei's voice finally broke through the teenager's tirade. Blinking in shock, Hikaru glance down at her shoulders - which Kei was gripping - then up into his concern filled golden eyes.

"Calm down, Hikaru." He urged in a hushed voice. "If Himeno skipped out on a detention then it was her own fault. If she gets in trouble, it's her own fault. Nothing is your fault. We're all happy that you're here." Kei smiled reassuringly at her.

Hikaru closed her eyes and bowed her head so she couldn't get lost in Kei's eyes. It was so hypnotic! "Kei - but I -"

"No." He shook her a little to get her to stop. "Nothing is your fault. We'll fix this. It's the knights responsibility to take care of the Prétears. All of them. Past and present." Kei sighed in relief when Hikaru looked at him again. "Not only the knights, but Himeno's parents as well."

Eyes widening, Hikaru shook her head. "No! If you tell them, then Himeno will think I tattled on her! She'll be even more mad with me than she already is!"

"No doubt the school has contacted them." Kei argued in return. "I'll go over to their house and inform the Awayuki's that I saw Himeno leave school early. No one will blame you for tattling." He smiled. "Everything will be okay."

"Kei! Hikaru! Hurry up! Hayate is waiting for you guys!" The pair looked up to see Mannen glaring at them from a distance, his fists planted on his hips.

Snatching his hands back from Hikaru's shoulders, Kei coughed uncomfortably. "Um - Mannen's right. We better get moving." He walked ahead, missing the blush that had risen on Hikaru's face.

They continued on in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Kei's concerns were for Himeno while Hikaru mulled over Kei's emphatic statment that all the knights were glad she was there.

So entangled in their thoughts, neither one noticed when they reached their destination until Hayate's sarcastic tone brought them back to reality. "So glad you could make it."

Kei's head shot up and his eyes focused on his brother. "Oh, Hayate. I apologize. It's my fault that Miss Hikaru is late."

Hayate arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Where are the boys?"

"Playing soccer, I'd imagine." Kei shrugged.

The Wind Knight sighed irritably. "I thought you said Goh needed them back home."

"Well you didn't say specifically what answer to give them!" The young man retorted.

"If Goh doesn't need them and if they have enough free time to play _games_, then go fetch them so they can practice with Hikaru." Hayate ordered as he folded his arms over his chest. The pair of knights glared at each other.

Hikaru glanced between them in the uncomfortable silence. "H-hayate?" She tried not to flinch when his gaze shifted to her. "Um - Mannen, Hajime, and Shin - they're just kids. They need a break from practicing. Wasn't that the whole point of letting them enroll in school? Let them be regular kids?"

"That was when the Princess of Disaster and Fenrir were defeated." Hayate explained in a tone that dripped with condescension. "And they are not 'just kids'. They are knights and are prepared to give up frivolous activities for the good of Leafe. As we _all_ should be."

"Hayate." Kei's voice was edged with warning.

"You have told her, haven't you?" Hayate questioned, his attention returning to his brother.

"Told me what?" Hikaru asked. Her question went unheeded.

"I wasn't able to get to it." Kei replied through clenched teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because we were talking of _other_ important matters that you have been remiss to address." Kei hissed.

Dark blue eyes narrowing, Hayate asked, "Such as?" The pair went silent again, leaving Hikaru looking at them both nervously.

Finally, she rolled her eyes and attempted a theory. _Are__ you__ guys __talking__ to__ each__ other__ inside__ your __heads__ so__ I__ don__'__t__ hear__ your__ argument?_

Hayate jerked in surprise and looked over at her. Kei sighed and smiled apologetically. "We didn't want to argue in front of you."

Forcing a smile on her face, Hikaru shrugged. "I'm - used to it."

Before Kei could inquire into what Hikaru meant by that, Hayate stepped forward. "Kei, just go get the boys. Hikaru, we need to stop practicing."

"Fine." Kei growled, turning on his heels to leave.

Once Kei was gone, Hayate turned to look at Hikaru. "What were you talking about that took you so long to get here?"

"Kei didn't tell you?" Hikaru asked, slowly approaching the knight.

"Obviously not." He turned and began walking. "Hurry up."

She quickened her pace to catch up with him. "We were talking about Himeno."

Stopping abruptly he turned to face her. Hikaru backed up a step - his gaze unnerving her. Hayate's hands clenched and relaxed by his side. "What about Himeno?"

"She - she skipped detention." Hikaru explained cautiously.

Eyes widening Hayate ran a hand through his hair. "She had detention?"

"Y-yes." the girl glanced away, hoping he wouldn't ask her why his girlfriend received a detention.

~Pretear~

_**Enough **__**of **__**this.**_ Reddish-purple eyes narrowed in disgust. A grin split across a face hidden in purple mist. _**Let**__**'**__**s **__**stir **__**up**__** some**__** - **__**trouble.**_ Lifting a fisted hand over a cauldron, the hand opened to drop a small, round object into the swirling contents.

Laughter echoed in the darkness as an image of a squirrel formed in the smoke wafting out of the pot. As the smoke image rose higher, it twisted and transformed into a larger, distorted creature.

~Pretear~

Frustrated and unsure of what he should do with this new information, Hayate resolved to pushing his concerns aside. Himeno was fine. She just needed to get her priorities straight. That was all.

"I'll talk to her later." He mumbled before motioning Hikaru to follow. "We have to practice now."

"Ah!" Hayate whirled around at the sound of Hikaru's outcry as well at the stab of warning that attacked his senses. Rising from her bent over position, Hikaru met his wide-eyed stare. "There's a seed somewhere."

"Where?" Hayate demanded, looking around the park. Screams from a distance ahead of them, they turned to see people running.

"Over there, obviously." Hikaru scowled as she broke into a run.

"H-Hikaru! Wait!" Hayate ran and quickly caught up with her.

Keeping pace with her, he listened in mild surprise when she panted out, "There are people over there! We have to get there to protect them!"

"The other knights will be here soon." Hayate warned her. "We can't do anything until Shin gets here and forms a shield."

Shaking her head, Hikaru shouted, "It might be too late!"

~Pretear~

Himeno sat on the park bench tossing a handful of breadcrumbs to pigeons. Her face was void of any emotions. With a sigh, she slouched lower on the bench before tossing the last few crumbs at the birds.

"Just great." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I got detention. I _skipped_ detention. Now the school is going to call Dad and Mother. Great."

_**It**__**'**__**s**__** all**__** Hikaru**__**'**__**s**__** fault.**_ A voice purred sympathetically in her ear. _**If**__** she**__** had**__** left**__** well**__** enough**__** alone.**__** You**__** wouldn**__**'**__**t**__** be**__** in**__** this**__** position.**_

A scowl marred Himeno's features. "Yeah. She should have just left me alone."

_**She**__** doesn**__**'**__**t **__**belong**__** here. **__**She**__** doesn**__**'**__**t **__**deserve**__** the **__**title **__**of **__**Prétear.**_ The voice continued. _**Hikaru**__** never **__**should **__**have **__**come**__** to**__** Tokyo.**_

"If she hadn't come," Himeno mumbled, "then there wouldn't be a new Princess of Disaster. Fenrir wouldn't have risen again." A scream snapped her out of her dark thoughts. The purple mist that was circling her disappeared - unnoticed.

More screams reached her ears, causing her to stand up and look around for the source of someone's distress. Himeno turned in time to see a few people stumbling and running from the direction of the park's forest path.

"Run! Run for your life!" shouted one man as he ran.

"What? What is it?" Himeno called to the people rushing by. Birds set to the sky in a flurry of panic.

Reaching out, the young lady restrained another girl her age. Looking into the brown eyes wide with fear, Himeno asked, "What is everyone running from?"

"A - a monster! Flash of purple and then this - _thing_ appeared!" The girl stuttered, pulling at her arm in order to get away from Himeno.

"Are there other people on the path?" Himeno pressed, her grip tightening. When the girl whimpered and tried pulling away again, the red-head shook her a little to get her attention. "Are there other people on the path near the monster?"

"My cross country team." The girl sobbed. "We got seperated." She pulled free, stumbled, and continued running.

Himeno turned to face the path, panting heavily with adrenaline. "Those people need help." she murmured. "There's no telling where the knights and - the _Prétear_ are and how long it will take them to get here."

_**You**__**'**__**re**__** a**__** Prétear.**_ The voice cooed. _**You **__**helped **__**protect **__**people **__**once.**__** You **__**can **__**do **__**it **__**again. **__**Without **__**the **__**knights.**__** You **__**did **__**it **__**against **__**Fenrir **__**without **__**the **__**knights.**__** You **__**are **__**the **__**White **__**Prétear.**__** Aren**__**'**__**t **__**you?**_

Nodding with a determined frown on her face, Himeno broke into a run. "I can do this!" she repeated over and over to herself as she ran. "I'll prove to them all that I'm still a Prétear!"

~Pretear~

Hayate and Hikaru skidded to a stop, staring in shock at the creature towering over the trees. What looked like a fur-less, purple squirrel stood screeching before them. With one swipe of it's black clawed paws, trees were uprooted and sent flying.

Turning to the knight standing beside her she asked, "What do we do?"

Wait for Shin." Hayate stated.

"But there are people in the forest!" Hikaru argued. "We should get them out while we wait. If they all don't get out, they could get hurt!"

"We can't reveal ourselves to people!" Hayate faced her, anger and frustration clearly written over his face.

Raising her arm, she waved it at the creature. "They can _see_ that, Hayate! What is it going to matter if they see us?" Stabbing a finger in his chest she continued her rant. "And what about the shield? If we don't get people out now, then Shin will cast the shield and people will get trapped inside! They'll see or get hurt while we're fighting or both!" Without waiting for Hayate to give her his rebuttal, she darted down the hiking path.

"Hikaru! _Hikaru!_" Hayate ran after her. He didn't try to argue with her as they searched the path for people. Following screams, they found a few people scrambling to safety or those who had sprained an ankle in their haste to get away.

Hikaru urged those fleeing to help others but stopped several times to help people to their feet or to tend to their injuries. Hayate watched the tree tops constantly, waiting for the creature to pull up more trees and attack the pair of them.

"Is that all of them?" Hayate demanded when Hikaru sent another hiker on their way.

"Hayate!" Knight and Prétear turned to stare in horror as Himeno ran towards them. Himeno stopped in front of her boyfriend and bowed over her knees in order to catch her breath. "I got a bunch of people out! We need to start fighting that creature!"

"Shin isn't here yet." Hikaru argued. "And there might still be some people trapped closer to the seed."

"Himeno, what are you doing here?" Hayate yelled, stepping closer to her. "You could get hurt!"

"I want to help, idiot!" Himeno shouted back, also stepping closer.

"Hayate! Hikaru!" All three turned to see the other knights running toward them.

Sasame spied Himeno first and gasped. "Himeno! What are you doing here? It isn't safe!"

"I want to help." She repeated urgently.

"Shin, cast the shield." Hayate ordered.

The boy lifted his hands and opened his mouth to speak but Hikaru grabbed his hands. "No! There may be some people still trapped further in!"

"We have no _time_ for this!" Hayate insisted. "The seed could start draining the Leafe any time now!"

Hikaru frowned up at the knight. "Not only will it drain the Leafe from the plant and wildlife but also from innocent people!"

Goh cringed as another howl from the creature split the air. "We need to come up with a plan instead of standing here arguing!"

"I'll help the people out that are still there. You all distract the monster." Himeno ordered.

The Knight of Wind rounded on the former Prétear, a scowl on his face. "Since when were you in charge?"

"Since I was a Prétear!" Himeno retorted.

"You're not the Prétear any longer, Himeno." Sasame interjected in a calm, even voice. Everyone's attention shifted to the Knight of Sound, who was giving Himeno a disapointed frown. "You haven't even proven that you are capable of retaining that title or the responsibilities that go along with it. Not lately."

Himeno blushed in anger and in embarrassment but looked away from all the eyes boring into her. Her gaze fell on Hikaru and a scowl marred Himeno's features. "Well _somebody_ has to take charge."

Before Hayate could shout any orders or an exclamation of indignation, Sasame said, "Yes. But not you, Himeno." He turned to Hikaru expectantly. "What is your decision, Hikaru?"

"M-my decision?" Hikaru looked from Hayate, to Himeno, and then back to Sasame. Blinking in confusion, her thoughts raced. They needed to contain the creature. They needed to fight the creature. They needed to get people out of the forest _before_ they did either of those two things.

Focusing on Sasame, Hikaru's expression became determined. "Sasame. Can you listen for people that may be in the forrest? Find out how many there are?"

A small smile made its way to the pale knight's face. He nodded imperceptably. "Of course, Miss Hikaru." Closing his eyes, he focused his attention on the sounds in the park's forest. Seconds later he opened his eyes again and said, "At least five. A group of teenagers, I believe."

"That must be the rest of that girl's crosscountry team!" Himeno exclaimed.

"What girl?" Mannen asked in confusion.

"No time for explanations." Hikaru barked as she turned to Mannen and Hajime. "You two. Go with Himeno and get those last five people out of here." Turning to the remaining knights she said, "We'll go and distract the seed." Returning her attention to Mannen and Hajime she instructed them, "Come find us as fast as you can to tell us everyone is safely out of harm's way. _Then_ and _only_ then will Shin cast the shield."

"What about me?" Himeno asked.

Hikaru felt her heart skip a beat in her trepidation to say what she had to say. Taking a deep breath she said, "You'll stay out of the park. Go help people and make sure the medical personnel are called and on their way to help those who are injured."

Reddening in anger, Himeno shouted, "But I want to help!"

"If you do as I tell you, then you will be helping!" Hikaru insisted. "Get moving, all of you!"

Without waiting for an argument or a confirmation, Hikaru dashed off in the direction she believed the seed to be. Sasame caught up with her and kept pace with her. "Well done." He said in a quiet voice. Hikaru tried to hide the blush his words produced.

Hayate caught up with them and ran on Hikaru's other side. "I hope you know what you're doing." Before he could scold her or say any other snide remarks, his eyes widened. "Get down!"

Hikaru felt herself getting tackled while all around her wind whistled, trees groaned and cracked, and the earth shook beneath her. She screamed and held on tight to whoever it was that was clinging to her.

When everything seemed to be still again, Hikaru opened her eyes and lifted her head. Hayate was beside her, his arm wrapped around her. The trees that once were bordering the path were gone, dirt was overturned. Lifting her head, Hikaru's mouth dropped open as she stared up at the hair-less squirrel that towered over them.

Sasame and Hayate dragged her to her feet and pushed her behind their backs to defend her. The Knight of Wind shouted at her over his shoulder, "Hikaru, préte with me!"

Without arguing or debating the idea, Hikaru held out her hand. Hayate accepted it and in a flash of light, they both felt themselves pulling toward each other.

Hikaru closed her eyes to the sensation of something – or someone – merging with her mind and body. She felt warm all over and wind lifted her hair and whipped it all around her face.

When the light faded, Hikaru stood in dark blue boots with wings on the ankles, light blue shorts, a shirt with see-through sleeves that billowed out, elbow length gloves, dark blue choker, and a copper tiara studded with seven pearls.

_**Ready, **__**Hikaru?**_ Hayate's voice questioned in her mind.

"Ready." Hikaru confirmed. Turning to look at Goh and Kei she shouted, "Attack from the right!" Stepping up beside Sasame she said, "We'll take the left."

"What should I do, Hikaru?" Shin asked in a quiet yet determined voice.

Smiling in a reassuring manner, Hikaru said, "Tangle it up with vines, branches, or roots. Keep it from moving out of this area."

"Right!" the blonde boy nodded.

Hikaru looked up at Sasame. "Ready?"

Sasame nodded before launching into the air. _**Don**__**'**__**t **__**forget **__**to **__**tell **__**them**__** to **__**avoid **__**getting**__** hit. **__**We**__**'**__**re**__** only **__**distracting**__** it.**_ Hayate reminded her.

"Hayate says we need to avoid damage." Hikaru called to the others. "We're distracting it, not fighting."

"Tell the squirrel that." Goh shouted as he dodged a swipe from the seed's claws.

_I__ hope __they __get __those __people __out __soon._ Hikaru thought worriedly.

_**You**__** and **__**me **__**both.**_ Hayate agreed stiffly.

~Pretear~

Himeno smiled in relief when she spied the group of five teenagers. Two girls were huddled around a guy that was lying on the ground while the other guy wrapped strips of his torn shirt around a bloodied ankle.

"Hey!" Himeno shouted to the group. They all looked up at her with mixed expressions of relief, fear, and exhaustion. "What happened?"

"Our friend Juro hurt his ankle." One of the girls explained as she trembled. "There was this – monster that crashed through where we were running – something – something cut through his ankle."

"I can't stop the bleeding." The other boy who was kneeling beside his injured friend admitted.

Hajime looked over the group for anyone else who may be injured. "Wait – aren't there supposed to be five of you?"

Juro opened his eyes to look at Hajime in confusion. "How – how did you know there were five in our group?"

Mannen elbowed his brother in the ribs before speaking. "We – we met one of your friends in the park. She was running out of the woods. Said some of her friends were still in here."

Himeno nodded. "We came to get you out of here."

"We sent Kazuo to get help." The other girl stated. "Did you see him?"

The threesome looked at each other in worry. What if the boy ran into the other knights while they were fighting the seed? Himeno answered for all of them. "No, we didn't. First thing's first. We need to get you out of here. Maybe we'll find him on our way out."

The boy on the ground nodded and began helping Juro to his feet. "Chiyo, get his other arm around your shoulder."

"Right." Chiyo nodded as she stepped away from the other girl's side.

Himeno looked down at Mannen and Hajime with a plan forming in her mind. "Guys, you go with these four. I'll look for Kazuo."

Mannen frowned. "But Himeno -"

"No. We don't have time for this, Mannen. Go!" Himeno turned and ran down the path ahead of the group.

With a groan, Mannen began walking with the other teenagers following him. "Hayate is gonna kill me."

~Pretear~

Himeno called out for Kazuo repeatedly. She searched the path and the decimated forest around her for the missing teenager. _Where__is__he?_

"Kazuo!" She shouted as she skidded to a stop. Her ears strained to hear a reply.

As she was about to keep running, she heard a shout. "Over here!"

Turning on the spot, Himeno ran toward the voice. Dodging around another tree, she spotted a boy standing in the center of the path ahead of her.

Bending over her knees in order to catch her breath and to relieve the stitch in her side, Himeno gasped out, "Are – are you – Kazuo?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asked warily.

"Himeno. I met up with your friends. Some of my friends are helping them move out of harms way." She answered as she straightened.

"But Juro – it's not a good idea to move him until the paramedics take a look at his ankle." Kazuo insisted.

"Listen, Kazuo." Himeno frowned at him and held onto his upper arm. "We don't have time – there – there's a natural disaster going on right now and we need to get everyone to safety."

Kazuo snorted and rolled his eyes. "Natural disaster? You call a giant squirrel a natural disaster?"

She shook her head and sighed. "You're mind is playing tricks on you. There is no monster squirrel. Listen, Kazuo. Juro and a lot of other people are going to need medical attention. You need to go on ahead and call the authorities. If they haven't been notified yet."

_That __was __the __job __Hikaru __gave __to __me, __though._ Himeno frowned mentally to herself.

The voice that had been urging her earlier returned to smoothly say, _**Well,**__** he**__**'**__**s **__**headed **__**in **__**that **__**direction **__**any way. **__**And **__**who **__**is **__**Hikaru **__**to**__** order **__**you**__** around? **__**You **__**are**__** a **__**Prétear.**__** You **__**can **__**help. **__**You **__**know **__**you **__**can.**_

Himeno nodded. She could and would help. "Get the medics ready for when your friends arrive. If my two friends that are with them ask where I am, tell them that I'm helping some other people."

Kazuo nodded. "Fine."

She didn't wait to see if he continued on down the path toward safety. Himeno turned and dashed off in the direction she knew the danger was located.

~Pretear~

Hikaru dodged out of the way of the squirrel monster's paw and shouted down to Shin. She watched curiously as it turned its head and sniffed. With a high pitched chatter, the seed-controlled creature got down on all fours and began running in the direction that Himeno and the other knights were headed.

Eyes wide, Hikaru shouted down to Shin. "Shin! We can't let it get close to Himeno or the runners! Tangle it up now!"

"Right!" Shin called back. Closing his eyes and folding his hands together in front of his face, a light began to emanate from his clasped hands. The ground shook and rumbled beneath the feet of the grounded knights.

The squirrel paused in its movements and looked around frantically. Roots shot out from mounds of earth and wrapped around the squirrel's legs and neck. The creature shrieked in anger and tried to reel backwards but the roots were tightening their hold – pinning the squirrel to the ground.

"Yeah!" Goh shouted in triumph pumping his fist in the air.

_**Hikaru, **__**look **__**for **__**the **__**seed**__**'**__**s **__**weak**__** spot **__**while **__**you **__**have**__** the**__** chance.**_ Hayate urged.

"Right!" the Prétear answered aloud as she flew over the squirrel, her eyes searching.

The giant beast's tail flailed as it scratched at the dirt. Sound that caused Hikaru to shiver barked from the squirrel's mouth. She tried not to concentrate on the glowing eyes that suddenly brightened in intensity.

Sasame tried not to wince at the chattering as it rose in pitch. His attention focused briefly on the squirrel's eyes and without a second's hesitation, his gray eyes swung over to the flailing tail. The hairs were stiffening and looked like they were sharpening. Sasame gasped. "Hikaru! Look out for the tail!"

Her attention swung to the threat as spear-like hairs were thrown at her. Hikaru released her control on her ability to fly and fell to the ground as the sharp hairs flew over her head. She landed hard, rolling to her feet.

"Hayate?"

_**I**__**'**__**m**__** fine.**_ He hissed. They both looked to see the hairs had embedded themselves into several tree trunks. _**Shin**__** needs **__**to**__** cast **__**the**__** spell.**_

"Not until we know that Himeno has moved everyone out of the park." Hikaru stated, her tone relaying that she would not listen to arguments.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" She turned to the sound of voices shouting her name. Mannen and Hajime jumped over fallen trees and dodged around piles of dirt that had been upturned by the squirrel or by Shin's roots.

"They're all out." Mannen panted as he came to stand before the Prétear.

_**Ask**__** about **__**Himeno.**_ Hayate ordered.

Hikaru nodded before asking Hayate's question. "What about Himeno?"

Hajime spoke up. "The guy – Kazuo – said she was helping some other people somewhere. Just like you told her to."

"Good." Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. Twirling around she shouted, "Okay, Shin!"

Cupping his hands once more, Shin let light pool into his hands. Opening his mouth he began to speak –

"Hayate!" They all turned, including Shin, to see Himeno running into the clearing.

No one noticed when the squirrel broke free of the roots. Not until it was rearing above Himeno and swinging a paw down with all its might.

"Himeno!"


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Author's Note: Been a while. Thought I'd have this up sooner but I just had no motivation to write. =/ Sorry, all. Here it is though! =D Now that school _has_ started, I'm not so sure how much writing I'll get done. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Prétear, but I _do_ own the OCs mentioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 9: Trouble (part 2)

_"Hayate!" They all turned, including Shin, to see Himeno running into the clearing._

_No one noticed when the squirrel broke free of the roots. Not until it was rearing above Himeno and swinging a paw down with all its might._

"_Himeno!"_

~Pretear~

Hikaru didn't think twice about what she was about to do. She didn't need to have Hayate take control of her movements. With a burst of wind to propel her, Hikaru slid to a stop in front of the other girl and lifted her hands.

"_**Ah**__!_" Hikaru's shout of pain and concentration mirrored Hayate's as the paw landed squarely on top of a force-field of air. Sweat formed on the red head's brow. "Hayate," she ground out, "I can't push - it off - by - myself."

"Hayate!" Himeno's concerned voice nearly broke the concentration and shield of both Prétear and knight.

"Hang on, Hikaru!" Sasame shouted. "Kei! Goh! Shin!"

Kei stretched out his arms and said, "Light Chakram!" The weapon formed in his grasp just as his hands began to close. Swinging down, he slashed at the monster's paw.

"Fire Axe! Goh called out, swinging up as the paw reared back from the attack.

The Seed possessed creature shrieked in pain and rage. Shin lifted his own hand and shouted, "Le-aese!" More roots shot out of the ground and wound around the flailing creature.

The pressure lifted, Hikaru collapsed to her knees. Gasping for air, she tried to clear her black-spotted vision. Hikaru was vaguely aware of Mannen and Hajime standing beside her, calling to her. Himeno's shouted questions about Hayate's well-being sounded so far away.

_**Get up, Hikaru.**_ Hayate's voice inside her head sounded strained and in pain.

_I can't._ She replied, to weary to say the words aloud.

_**You **_**have**_** to.**_The knight insisted. _**We still have to defeat that Seed.**_

_What about Himeno? We can't have Shin cast the barrier spell with her in harm's way._ Hikaru screwed her eyes shut, willing the spots to leave her vision.

_**We'll just have to station one of the knights to guard her.**_ Hayate didn't sound pleased with the idea. _**We can't let anyone else stumble into this fight, Hikaru.**_

"Hikaru?" A gentle hand rested on her back, causing the girl to jerk and lift her head. Gold eyes met gold eyes. Kei's worried expression filled her vision instead of the spots that had once signaled a black-out.

Taking one more steadying breath, she nodded. "I'm fine." Hikaru noted the comforting hand as it slid off. She stood without the aid of any of the knights hovering around her.

Turning her attention back to Himeno, Hikaru thought of saying something accusatory - but she knew that would hurt the already fragile 'friendship' the girls had. The Prétear's gaze swept over the group.

"Shin." she said as she looked at the youngest knight. "Cast the border spell."

Goh frowned. "But what about Himeno?"

"We don't have time, Goh." Hikaru insisted. "People are out of the park and every second we wait, then there will be more danger to the people coming in as rescue teams. Not to mention the longer the Seed has to drain the leafe from this area and surrounding areas.

"Sasame," the red-haired girl looked to the silent knight. "Someone will need to stick close to Himeno."

"I can fight!" Himeno insisted. "Just let me try préting with someone."

"It won't work, Himeno." Sasame reasoned with her before looking back to the Prétear. "I'll look after her."

"What do you mean it won't work? We haven't even _tried_." Himeno looked from one knight to the other, wishing someone would come to her side.

Sasame shook his head, a frown now etching his features. "Himeno, the knights in the past have tried when a new Prétear was not available, but they failed. The ability is gone. You cannot préte with any of the knights. Just as Takako could not préte with me when she became the Princess of Disaster."

"I want to help!"

"You've done _enough_." Sasame silenced her with a glare before returning his attention to Hikaru. "Whenever you are ready, Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded then looked to Shin. "Ready?"

The blonde-haired boy held his hands before him. "Beyondios!"

A fog-like bubble ensconced the giant squirrel and the group of fighters. Hikaru watched it, making sure that not one section of the containment field was open. Satisfied, she began calling out orders, "Goh, Kei! Distract its head.

"Hajime, Mannen! Strike at it from below. If we can keep it disoriented long enough, Hayate and I can find the weak spot." Hikaru explained. "Shin, keep it tied up as much as possible. We can't afford to let it get loose and get a strike in.

"Remember, guys, to look out for the tail." she insisted, looking at each grim face. Her eyes landed on Sasame and Himeno. "Sasame, keep Himeno as far back as you can."

Himeno opened her mouth to protest, but Sasame quickly spoke over her. "You can count on me, Hikaru."

Hikaru could feel relief pouring off of Hayate from within her mind. Relaxing only a little, the teenager nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"

Those with their orders either leapt into the air or ran on the ground for their positions. Hikaru tuned out the shouts of battle, her eyes once again ever searching for the finishing blow. She concentrated on her task, never wavering.

Meanwhile, Sasame had pulled Himeno back to the very edge of the field. He now stood protectively in front of her. His own gray eyes searched for any sign of warning he could offer his brothers.

"I should be helping." Himeno said, breaking the tense silence between the knight and the girl.

Head turning so he could glance at her over his shoulder, the pale knight questioned, "You had your orders to help people out of the park. _That_ was how you were supposed to help, Himeno."

"But I can do so much more!"

"No. You can't." Sasame turned away again, so he was no longer staring down at Himeno's angered expression. "You must understand, Himeno. Do you think Takako wishes she could help? I know she does. She feels so guilty that she cannot be of assistance.

Jaws clenching, he said, "Yet she cannot. She accepts this. All she can do is help in the end. Comfort us after a hard battle."

"But -"

"And she has never once questioned your authority." Sasame, uncharacteristically, interrupted her showing his true irritation.

Himeno's hands clenched into fists as she tried to keep herself from crying or shouting or even hitting the man standing in front of her. "Sasame -"

"Shin! It's breaking free!" Sasame shouted, stepping forward. He wished he could run to his brother but he had his orders.  
The youngest knight quickly outstretched his hands.

Himeno peered around Sasame, her eyes widening. "He won't stop it in time!" She set off at a dead sprint.

"Himeno!" Sasame shouted, stunned for only a second before he, too, broke out into a run.

"Shin, look out!" Himeno shouted as the squirrel's tail whipped around.

Above them all, Hikaru froze as Hayate took over. _**"Himeno!" **_Prétear and knight dove down just as a well-aimed spike soared through the air at the three unprotected people.

Himeno shielded Shin with her body before Sasame could pull her back. After a minute of holding the boy in a fierce hug, the girl lifted her head and turned confused brown eyes to look around. Her face paled. "Hayate!"

Hikaru was sprawled out on the ground - Hayate standing above her. The red-haired girl with the blonde streaks stared open-mouthed at the knight that had quickly torn himself from her body and mind so he could take the blow of the spike full force.

Blinking in utter shock, Hikaru whispered, "Hayate."

A choking grunt emitted from his mouth and a few drops of blood splashed onto the dirt. Hikaru jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, taking his weight as he stumbled back. "Sasame!" the Prétear shouted. She ignored the blood that was getting onto her school uniform.

Sasame ran forward with Himeno and Shin following close behind. Hikaru frowned at Shin as he approached. "Shin! Get that thing back under control." Her gaze snapped back up at the knights who were watching stunned. "Keep holding it back!

"Sasame." she spoke in a quieter voice yet still commanding, "Help me get Hayate out of range of any more attacks." Hikaru completely ignored Himeno. The three hurried back to the place Sasame and Himeno had been standing earlier.

Hayate was laid out on his back and he groaned at any movement he made. Hikaru's attention focused on the spike protruding from his right shoulder that he was clenching at. Her bloodied hands reached for his. "I've got to take a look, Hayate."

"Can't you just pull it out?" Himeno demanded as she knelt on his other side.

"And let him bleed to death?" Hikaru snapped. "It stays in."

"But he's in pain!" Himeno argued. "What do you know about injuries anyway?"

"I volunteer at a hospital!" Hikaru retorted.

"So when did you get an honorary doctor's degree, Saint Hikaru?"

"Shut up, Himeno!" Hikaru shouted. "He wouldn't _be in_ this situation if you had just followed orders!" Himeno reeled back on her heels, and Sasame stared in shock at the outburst.

Taking a calming breath, Hikaru looked up at Sasame. "I - I need to get back. Try to slow the bleeding and - and don't jostle him too much."

Sasame nodded. Hikaru stood and hurried back. _Kei!_

_**How's Hayate?**_ His worried voice echoed in her thoughts.

_I don't know. _Hikaru admitted. _I don't have time to check him over. We have to get rid of this thing before it hurts someone else._

_**Agreed. What's your plan?**_

Taking a steadying breath before coming to a stop some feet away from the still flailing creature, Hikaru said, "Préte with me."

The knights turned to look at her but only Kei flew down to where she stood. His eyes searched her face before he held out his hand for hers. Hikaru clasped his hand in hers and felt the warmth of light surround her.

Kei watched as light surrounded them both. Hikaru's head bowed and eyes closed when the light surrounded her completely. Gently tugging her toward his chest, he let his own eyes slide shut. The feeling of merging into one person overwhelmed him.

Hikaru's eyes opened. Her blood-stained school uniform had been transformed into the pale orange pants and shirt of the Prétear of Light. Stepping forward again, she shouted, "Goh, you fine on your own for a while?"

"No problem, Hikaru!" the Knight of Fire called back.

When she turned to look at Mannen and Hajime, the boys grinned. "We're all right too!"

"Me too, Hikaru!" Shin called.

Hikaru frowned and asked Kei, _Is he really going to be all right? I can't imagine the strain he must be under right now._

_**I think the sooner we find the weak spot the better.**_ Kei agreed.

Hikaru flew up into the air and began looking again. Instead of dodging any attacks, she struck back with a vengeance. Her offensive stance cost them time, but Hikaru refused to allow the Seed to hurt any more of the knights.

_Where could it be?_ She thought as she searched. _What part of this creature have we not searched?_

_**It would be easier if the beast would hold still.**_ Kei grumbled in Hikaru's mind.

"Or at least the tail." she muttered aloud as she dodged another attack. Shin tried to restrain the creature again but it was obvious he was too tired to continue. "Shin!" Hikaru called to the boy.

His attention drawn, she said, "Fall back to where Sasame, Hayate, and Himeno are."

_**Why?**_ Kei questioned her.

_He can't keep going. Maybe he can help Sasame with Hayate's injuries. Besides_, she added grimly, _we can't keep it pinned down forever._

_**You're right.**_

"Goh, Mannen, Hajime!" Hikaru shouted for their attention. "The Seed is going to break free any moment. Back away before retaliating."

The three knights did as told and shot long distance attacks at the creature while Hikaru continued hovering above it.

_**You need their support.**_ Kei chastised as they dodged another attack.

_We don't have time!_ Hikaru argued as she continued looking. The vines and roots began snapping and breaking. The squirrel, sensing it was gaining its freedom writhed and jerked beneath the binds.

"It's free!" Goh shouted.

Hikaru pulled back and away from the squirrel's range and swept behind it - out of the line of sight. "Light Chakram!" she shouted and sent a swipe of the blade at the creature's back.

The thing let out a high pitched shriek and slowly turned in the direction of the attack. Hikaru soared through the air, always staying behind the creature's head and out of sight.

_**What are you doing?**_

_Buying us some more time._ Hikaru answered tersely.

"Hikaru! Look out for the tail!" Mannen alerted her of the spear-like furs before the squirrel flicked the projectiles. Rocketing skyward, she avoided them but her eyes were quickly drawn back to the tail.

Eyes widening she gasped. "Kei! Do you see it?"

_**Yes! It's on the underside of the tail!**_

"Shin. We need Shin." Head whipping in the direction of the tired and injured group, Hikaru focused her thoughts on Shin. _Shin, wrap the squirrel up so the underside of the tail is exposed._

"Le-aese!" Shin sent more vines and roots shooting up from the ground. The squirrel, disoriented by the attack again, shook its head as it found its legs pinned at its side. The tail was pinned to its back and exposed.

Hikaru nearly shouted for joy when she spied the weak spot. Holding out her hands, she never took her eyes off her target. "Light Chakram!"

The Seed possessed squirrel let out another chattering shriek as it exploded into purple light.

Exhausted, Hikaru landed quickly beside Seed and dead squirrel. As she and Kei separated, she felt herself tilting to one side before the Knight of Light wrapped his arms around her to keep her standing.

Shin came running up as Goh, Mannen, and Hajime joined the pair. "Les sheles." Shin pronounced, sealing the demon larva. He glance forlornly at the dead squirrel but said nothing.

"I've got to get to Hayate." Hikaru announced, trying to step away from Kei but stumbling as she tried.

"Let me help, Hikaru." Kei insisted, an arm going around her waist while his other hand guided her arm around his shoulders. The group hurried to where Hayate lay.

Sasame was kneeling beside his brother, holding a torn piece of fabric over Hayate's injury. The coat and shirt Hayate wore had been cut away so the injury was free of the fabric. Himeno was crouching on Hayate's other side, holding his hand in both of her's.

Hikaru did break free from Kei as they got closer and managed to kneel beside Sasame. Her eyes searched the injury, a frown creasing her features. "What happened to the spike?"

"It disappeared when the Seed was vanquished." Sasame answered tersely.

"Thought I pulled it out, didn't you?" Himeno accused in a murmur.

Hikaru shot the older girl a frustrated glare. "I never said that."

"You thought it." Himeno shot back.

"Since when do you read thoughts?" Hikaru ground out, too tired to yell.

"Since when did you think you knew better than everyone else?"

"Me?" Hikaru growled. "_I'm_ not the one disregarding family and friends because I'm jealous that someone else has taken on the responsibilities that I didn't even ask for!"

"Well if the responsibilities are such a burden then maybe you shouldn't be Prétear! Then you wouldn't be such a burden to everyone else!" Himeno yelled. Hikaru recoiled at her words

"Himeno." Hayate hissed, pulling his hand away.

The tense group all looked down at the Knight of Wind. Himeno tried to grab onto his hand again, but he only pulled away again. Eyelids opening, the knight focused his steely blue eyes on his girlfriend's face.

"Himeno, _Hikaru_ is the Prétear. _Not_ you. The only one who has been a burden today. Is _you_." Hayate turned his head away so he wasn't looking at Himeno's shocked and hurt expression. "Hikaru, Shin can heal me."

"H-hayate." Himeno reached for his hand again.

He pulled his hand away from her's again. "Himeno." He spoke without looking at her. "Go home."

_**Hayate!**_ Sasame scolded telepathically.

_**No, Sasame. I don't want to hear it.**_ Hayate shut his eyes again.

Himeno stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her boyfriend. Not looking at anyone else present, she stood numbly and walked away.

Hikaru, subdued and silent, moved out of the way for Shin. Her gold eyes stared down at her blood stained clothes. _Burden. She said I was a burden._ Hikaru winced at the words, hoping none of the knights had heard her thoughts. These were not thoughts she wanted to share.

~Pretear~

The knights were settling down in their home at Leafenia. Shin, exhausted from his part, had gone straight to bed and collapsed beneath the covers. Hayate had been sent to his own bed but sleep was far from coming.

The silent man stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, thoughts tormenting him. So distracted, he muttered a soft, "Come in." when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"I knew you would be awake." Sasame declared as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping, and yet you come in here to scold me no doubt." Hayate monotoned.

Pulling up a chair beside Hayate's bed, Sasame sat down on it and sighed. "I don't think I really need to scold you if you know that's why I'm here."

Silence stretched between the brothers. When Hayate spoke, it was in a quiet almost broken voice. "I could have lost her, Sasame."

The Knight of Sound blinked slowly once. "I know."

"You know why I said what I said." Hayate stated.

"Perhaps." Sasame tilted his head. "I think you need to say it out loud though."

"I'm not one of your teenage girls that call your radio show, Sasame." Hayate growled irritably.

With a shake of his head, Sasame said, "No. But you need to acknowledge it any way. We have already seen what happens to a knight that," Sasame tried swallowing before saying, "keeps silent concerning certain issues."

A weary sigh hissed through Hayate's parted lips. Still staring at the ceiling he whispered, "I was scared. I _am_ scared. I don't want to lose her. I _can't_ lose her." Turning his head to stare up at his brother, Hayate asked, "What if she is the Princess of Disaster?"

Sasame looked down at his hands that sat folded in his lap. After some seconds of silent contemplation, he lifted his head again. Serious, unreadable gray eyes met stormy blue. "Do you truly believe she could be?" Hayate remained silent. Sensing that he was not going to receive an answer, Sasame said, "I do not think she is the Princess of Disaster. However, I do believe she is susceptible to the Princess of Disaster's manipulations.

"Simply watching her, escorting her, and spying on her is not helping her or us, Hayate." Sasame continued. "She does not appreciate the almost suffocating atmosphere we've put her under. Neither does she appreciate being pushed away when she tries to help."

"She could have been hurt." Hayate argued. "She was in danger and she did not listen to orders!"

"How can she take orders so easily when for so long, she has been the one issuing them?" Sasame questioned.

Hayate fell silent again and returned his attention to the ceiling.

Sasame stood and replaced the chair where it had been resting before he had come in. "In the morning, I am going to retrieve Himeno and bring her here for a visit. I hope you will be well enough to see her tomorrow." The Knight of Sound walked to the door and left his brother to his thoughts.

~Pretear~

Hikaru stood uncertainly at the base of the stairs to the Awayuki manor. She had changed into her formal wear after the battle. The blood was washed from her skin. It was late and here she stood debating whether she should go in.

The door opened and the short, bald butler Tanaka peered out at her. "Miss Yoshida? What are you doing out here? Are you here to see Miss Mawata?"

"No." Hikaru ascended the stairs slowly, stuffing her hands into her khaki pants' pockets. "I was hoping to see Himeno."

The butler's smile fell from his face and he looked very worried. "Well – Miss Himeno is – how should I say – um -"

"What Tanaka is _trying_ to so eloquently say, light bulb-girl, is that Himeno has locked herself in her room and won't let anyone in nor will she come out." Mayune shoved the door open, startling both butler and younger teenager.

Mayune's finely trimmed eyebrow lifted. "Well? I'm assuming _you_ know what's going on."

"In a way – yes." Hikaru shifted from one sneakered foot to the other. "May I speak with her?"

With a huff, Mayune spun on her heel and marched toward the grand staircase. "Come along then, light bulb."

Hikaru stepped past Tanaka and hurried after the long-legged girl. Mayune led the red head up the stairs and down the hall that Hikaru had become familiar with. They finally came to a halt before the oak double doors that guarded Himeno's room.

Mayune crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot on the hard wood floor. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Hikaru glanced nervously at Mayune before stepping toward the door and lifting a trembling fist. Knocking her knuckles against the wood, she called, "Himeno?"

No answer.

Gold eyes searched Mayune's face imploringly. The pink-haired girl only lifted her eyebrow impatiently.

Sighing, Hikaru turned back to the door and knocked again only this time it was a bit more forceful. "Himeno? It's Hikaru. We need to talk."

"Go _away_." Himeno's voice answered, muffled by the door.

"_Please_, Himeno." Hikaru insisted, stepping closer to the door to make her voice heard. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to _you_!" Himeno retorted. "Now go away and leave me alone!"

Hikaru bit her lip in uncertainty. Mayune's sigh brought her attention away from the door. The taller girl had gone from prim-proper and looking confident to weary and very worried. "Come on, light bulb. She won't say anything more to you now."

The pair walked silently back downstairs and too the front door. Tanaka stood waiting and when he saw Mayune's face, he seemed to wilt and look even shorter than he was. He opened the door for Hikaru.

Hikaru looked up at Mayune with a sad frown on her own face. "I'm sorry I was a bother."

"No. Thank you." Mayune mumbled uncomfortably. "It was – kind of you – to come check on her." Straightening she said briskly, "I'll just have to smoke her out! A nice little prank will do the trick! Himeno won't know what hit her!" A hoity-toity laugh trilled from Mayune's lips but Hikaru wasn't sure whether the malicious plan was all that real.

Mayune turned on her heel and waved a hand over her shoulder. "Good night, light bulb girl!"

As the door shut, Natsue came walking down a hallway into the foyer. "Tanaka, who was that?"

"Oh! Mrs. Awayuki!" Tanaka turned and smiled nervously at the tall woman. "Th-that was Miss Yoshida. She came to see Himeno."

"Did Himeno see her?" Natsue asked hopefully. Head bowing sadly, the butler shook his head. A sigh left the woman's lips. "Very well. Please ask Himeno if she will be joining us for dinner."

~Pretear~

Himeno laid face first on her bed. Her face was buried in one of her many plush pillows. She ignored everything and everyone who dared try entering or speaking to her. Her eyes were dry but there were wet spots on her pillows where her tears from earlier had fallen.

She tensed when a knock broke through the silence in her room. Himeno waited for whoever it was to speak from the other side of the door.

"Miss Himeno?" Tanaka's cautious voice questioned. "Mrs. Awayuki wishes to know if you will be joining the family for dinner."

Head turning so her cheek rested on the damp pillow. Heaving a sigh she replied, "No."

A pause.

"Would you like me to bring you something?" Tanaka asked.

"No." Himeno answered.

A small sigh could be heard. "Very well, Miss Himeno. Do not hesitate to call if you need – anything."

Himeno did not move again but stared sightlessly at nothing. _What am I going to do?_ She thought miserably. _I can't speak or see any of them again. Hayate – Hayate is hurt because of me._

_**Because of you? No, certainly not.**_ The comforting voice countered. _**It was that girl's fault. She is the source of all your problems – thinks she's knows best.**_

_She _is _the Prétear._** Himeno's hands clenched the fabric of her pillow.**

_**That may be so, but you were Prétear much longer than she. She should be coming to you for advice – although she shouldn't even be here. If she were not then life would be so much better.**_ The soothing voice reasoned. _**She's taken your powers, your friends, and you love.**_

As Himeno's sadness spiraled into a deeper depression, she tried hiding her face in her pillow again. She was oblivious to the purple butterfly that was now fluttering into the open balcony window. The insect landed on her pillows and a misty, purple cloud began swirling around her.

Tired and exhausted, Himeno mumbled, "She never should have come."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: My goodness! I can't believe it's been almost 4 months since I last updated this story! =( Well, I did warn you all that I may not get to write much this semester. School has been a pain. Still is. I technically should be working on my group project. I needed a de-stress moment though. It's been a rough day. =P Enough of that though.**

**Okay, I love reviews everyone. Really I do. I love to hear that you all are looking forward to the next update. However, if you don't mind, please do not nag about updates. I have stated both in my author notes as well as in my profile that I'm busy this semester. I'm a college student with an education major and I participate in the school productions as part of my minor. I've been very busy with in-class observations and other commitments. I love to write and I love writing for you all. Please, bare in mind that I do this for all our enjoyment _when_ I have the _time._ Sorry if I'm coming across as harsh. I'm hoping to sound like I'm gently reminding. =)**

**I haven't posted the pic of Hikaru's outfit for this chapter on my deviant account yet. Check back sometime this weekend. =) Enjoy!**

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 10: Trap

Hikaru and Yayoi rarely saw Himeno at school the days following the attack in the park. They joined Mawata at lunch, but she would merely shake her head if they asked after Himeno. Eventually, they stopped asking all together.

The boys would join them occasionally. Their worry for the older girl made the lunch hour drag and no one found any true enjoyment with the free time they had.

Hikaru tried in vain to find Himeno in the library where it was rumored she had holed herself up during the lunch period. Somehow, Himeno always slipped out just as Hikaru began her search of the book shelves. The only reason Hikaru knew that Himeno had left the library, was because the librarian informed her one day when Himeno had stopped to whisper quietly after Hikaru's whereabouts.

Hikaru tried visiting Himeno at her home before going to the hospital for her volunteer work. She and Mawata would stand outside of Himeno's room or go looking for her in the garden house. Himeno never answered their pleas or came out of hiding.

Hayate healed slowly. He asked the other knights about Himeno but they had very little to tell him. They all worried, but none as much as the oldest knight.

~Prétear~

Hikaru stood outside large, wrought-iron gates. Her golden gaze stared sadly at the stone pillars that the gate was hinged to, and she wondered, not for the first time, whether she should move on or step through to the other side. With a sigh, she reached out a hand and pressed a buzzer on the pillar's face and waited.

A trill beeped out of the speaker below the buzzer and the gates slowly swung inward. Hikaru glanced up and waved at the camera perched on top of the stone pillar before she began walking again. Her footfalls thumped on the paved driveway. Head turning, she took in the well-kept lawn and trees that lined the road.

"Miss Hikaru!" A voice called to her. Turning back to the path ahead of her, she saw a white golf cart. Tanaka sat at the steering wheel and waved to gain the young woman's attention. Sitting in the spot next to him was Mayune. She glared coolly at Hikaru but said nothing.

"Hello, Mr. Tanaka. Miss Mayune."

The pink-haired girl sniffed disdainfully. "Were you _really_ going to walk all the way to the house?"

Hikaru shrugged and reached a hand up to the strap of her shoulder bag. "I walk everywhere. Besides, it's a nice day."

Mayune huffed and glowered. "Himeno would say that too." An awkward silence fell on them. Mayune hadn't finished the statement that they all were now thinking. "Himeno would say that too – when she was still _Himeno_." It was an undeniable truth that Himeno was acting very un-Himeno-like. That worried everyone.

"Well, get into the cart, light-bulb girl." Mayune ordered as she moved to make room. "Mawata is expecting you. She seems to think that today is the day the two of you will get into that room. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say Himeno and Mawata switched personalities!"

Hikaru sat on the edge of the seat that was left to her. Clutching her bag in her lap as Tanaka drove down the driveway toward the house, she listened half-heartedly to the older girl beside her. Maybe Himeno had changed. Maybe she was turning into the Princess of Disaster. Hikaru shook her head. _No_. Himeno would never succumb to Fenrir like that. She had seen the damage. She knew the consequences.

_She isn't without hope_. Hikaru assured herself.

When they golf-cart came to a complete stop at the base of the mansion's stairs, Hikaru stepped down from the cart. Racing up the stairs, she ignored Mayune's huffy comment, "Well! Not even a thank you! What an ungrateful little commoner!"

The double doors were flung open by a breathless and excited Mawata. "Come with me!" she ordered as she grabbed a hold of Hikaru's hand and dragged the red-head into the house.

Hikaru tripped on her steps as she tried to keep up. "Mawata! Slow down! What's the hurry?"

"Himeno's door is unlocked _and_ open! She never leaves it unlocked before leaving her room," Mawata explained urgently. "She may still be in the room. We have to see!"

"By the time we get up there the door could be closed," Hikaru reasoned, melancholy coloring her voice.

"I just _know_ this is the day we'll get to talk to her, Hikaru! I just _know_ it!" Mawata skidded to a stop outside of the large doors to Hikaru's room. The pair stared warily at the double doors. The golden-eyed girl glanced at her friend standing beside her. Mawata seemed hesitant now even after her determined belief.

Dredging up the courage needed for the both of them. Hikaru stepped forward with raised fist. "Himeno?" she called before wrapping her knuckles on the wooden surface. To the surprise of both girls, the door swung inward on its hinges at the contact. The girls exchanged looks before Hikaru pushed the door open a bit further. "Himeno, are you here?" she called again as she stepped into the dim room.

Hikaru stood just inside the door and looked around in utter bewilderment. Mawata pressed her way around the immobile girl and gasped in shock and sorrow. "Oh, Himeno," the step-sister lamented.

Himeno's usually cheerful and sunny room was gloomy in the dim lights. None of the curtains were drawn back to allow in any sunlight. Light-bulbs were burnt out, which they knew upon Himeno attempting to flip a switch on several lamps. Mawata lifted scattered, dirty clothes off the floor and off the furniture. She looked at the dressers and closet. Clothes were spilling out of the drawers and falling off the hangers. The hamper for dirty clothes was full to the brim with its contents spilling out and pooling on the floor.

The vanity desk was covered with a blanket so the mirror was covered up. Hikaru lifted the sheet to see that the glass had been shattered. Pulling the blanket off completely, she saw glass shards littering the surface. Bottles of perfume were tipped on their sides and empty after leaking all over the light wood. A heavy odor of mismatching scents soaked the area, making Hikaru gag and her eyes water.

Mawata stood by the bed, tears stinging her eyes. The covers were pushed into a pile at the foot of the bed. Tear-stained pillows made a nest at the head of the bed. Pictures of Himeno and Hayate lay on the nightstand. A photo album with pictures of Himeno, the knights, and Himeno family and school friends lie open on the floor. Surrounding the bed were piles of dirty dishes, cups, silverware, and trays. Candy wrappers and tinfoil spilled out of a wastebasket. Crumpled-up school assignments sat dejected around the full-to-the-brim trash can.

"How could anyone live like this?" Hikaru questioned after poking her head into the equally dirty personal bathroom.

Mawata dropped the soiled clothes she held back to the floor. "I don't know. When I was – depressed – I at least left the room open for the servants to clean. Himeno – Himeno always leaves the door locked. No one has been allowed in for ages."

The blue-haired girl glanced over at one of the curtain-covered windows and exclaimed in shock. Hikaru followed as Mawata ran to the window and threw back the curtains. Blinking rapidly, the red-head lifted a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sudden sunlight. Hikaru heard the click of a door opening and turned back to the bedroom door. No one was there. Returning her attention to the window, she saw that the French-style window-doors had been opened.

Mawata stood on a balcony looking at ceramic plant pots. Hikaru watched curiously as Mawata murmured to the dying or dead plants that shivered beneath her touch. Hikaru wondered why Himeno would leave these plants so neglected.

Looking out over the garden below Himeno's balcony, the sharp-eyed girl spied a shock of light, red hair. "There she is!" She darted back into the room and out the door to the hallway.

Mawata looked up and searched for her step-sister from her vantage point. She turned to follow after Hikaru but paused at an unfamiliar sight. The pot itself was familiar – Hikaru had shown it to her before. The red ceramic pot had smiley faces and flowers painted onto its surface. A badly painted 'Mom' slanted down the side. What was _unfamiliar_ was the withered and shriveled stem that hung down over the lip of the pot.

"That's Hikaru's favorite," Mawata whispered in growing horror. A flicker of purple caught her eye. Stepping cautiously to the side so she look for the color, the blue-eyed girl stepped back until her back hit the glass doors behind her.

Spinning on her heels she ran back into Himeno's room. "Hikaru! Hikaru, wait!" The bedroom doors slammed shut.

Mawata skidded to a stop and gulped in fear. Turning back to the balcony, she saw the French-style doors close shut. She ran to the bedroom doors and jerked the handles up and down. They stuck in the lock.

"_You are not going to interfere, pawn,"_ a woman's voice purred from behind her. Mawata whirled back around, her eyes darted about the room for the source of the voice.

"I am not your pawn!"

"_No," _agreed the voice in an amused tone._ "You were my predecessor's toy. I have found someone much more suitable for the Prétear's demise."_

"Leave my sister alone!" Mawata trembled at the sound of the woman's laugh. The purple butterfly that had once been outside with the plants materialized in the room. Mawata's gaze followed the flittering creature warily.

The Princess of Disaster spoke, _"I am not after the former Prétear, fool. I am after the _current_ Prétear! She must pay for her crimes."_

"Hikaru? What has she ever done to you? Why must you torment Himeno?" Mawata demanded.

"_Himeno will be released – although Fenrir and I enjoy her negative emotions so much. Hikaru is another matter entirely. She must pay."_

"For what? What has Hikaru done to you?" Mawata shouted and banged a fist on the door. She hoped the noise she made would alert someone out in the hall. Maybe someone would come to her rescue.

"_What a noisy brat you are," _the woman clucked with disapproval. _"I cannot have you messing up my plans. Hikaru has done enough of that on her own."_ Mawata whimpered as the butterfly began to glow. From under the cracks of the shut balcony door and from the bedroom door, withered and healthy plants began slithering in.

Mawata felt the tendrils wrap around her ankles. She stumbled forward into the room and away from one door only to see she was trapped by the plants from the other.

The woman's laugh echoed in the room. _"Let that keep you preoccupied."_

~Prétear~

Hikaru ran down the steps from the second floor. She traversed through the halls of the mansion, familiar with the twists and turns since she had visited her friends so often there. She had to speak with Himeno! She simply had to speak to her.

Bursting out of a sitting room door, she looked around the section of the garden that she found herself in. Hikaru hesitated only for a moment before she continued running. She remembered from her brief glimpse of the other red head that Himeno had been heading toward the large fountain in the center of the garden that was next to the mansion.

Hikaru's feet stumbled and tripped on the stone path as she tried to slow her progress. She looked around, gasping for breath. Golden eyes landed on the other girl. "Himeno!"

The brown-eyed teenager looked up from gazing into the shimmering liquid filling the fountain. Instead of her expression hardening, like Hikaru expected, Himeno stared at the other red-head with a blank almost dazed look.

"Hikaru. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Hikaru explained as she walked toward the other girl. "I've missed you."

Himeno turned back to look at the fountain. "Miss me? I thought no one cared about me."

"That's not true, Himeno."

"Isn't it?" Himeno's voice took on a slightly harsher tone. "They thought I was – am – the Princess of Disaster."

Hikaru paused and bit her lip. Finally, she took another step closer and sat down next to the older girl. "You aren't."

Himeno whipped her head to turn and look at the other. "How do you know that?"

"Well – you – you'd never intentionally hurt the knights."

"Intentionally," Himeno repeated in a dead-pan voice. "But you think I'd hurt them unintentionally?" She scoffed at the words she just spoke. "Of course you do. You practically accused me of that – last – time."

Hikaru twisted her hands in her lap. "Hikaru – I – I tend to say some really harsh things when under pressure. The seed -"

"I'm not the _only_ one you yelled at! You yelled at Shin! How could you yell at him?"

"If I didn't snap him out of the shock he had been in, then the Seed would have gotten loose!" Hikaru retorted, "I did what I did to make sure everyone was safe."

"Oh," Himeno drawled bitterly, "and everything I did put everyone in danger. Is that it?"

"Himeno," the new Prétear sighed. "I didn't come here to get into an argument with you."

"Fine. Then leave." Himeno glared back down at the water that rippled in the fountain pool.

Hikaru shook her head. "No. I came to talk. I want to know how you're doing. What's wrong?"

"You already know that."

"I _think_ I know," Hikaru looked down at her folded hands as she spoke, "but I don't know what _you_ are _thinking_." Looking up again she plead, "Please, tell me what's the matter? When did we stop being friends?"

Himeno stood abruptly and walked away from the fountain a few steps. Hikaru remained where she sat, staring sadly at the older teenager's back. After taking some deep breathes, Himeno spun back to glare at Hikaru. "When did you start liking Hayate?"

Reeling back in confusion, Hikaru repeated the words, "Start liking Hayate?"

"You've taken all the guys from me being _Prétear_," Himeno spat the title like it was something sour on her lips. "Hayate is _my_ boyfriend. Why did you have to start liking him?"

"But – but I _don't_ like Hayate – not like that." Hikaru stood and spread her arms out in helplessness as she tried to explain.

"So you're playing with his emotions. Is that it?"

"No!" Hikaru tried to walk toward Himeno. "What gave you that idea?"

Himeno folded her arms in front of her chest. "Park. Hug. Remember?"

Hikaru frowned as she thought. Eyes widening in surprise she slowly shook her head. "That – that was because I freaked out. There was a close call with a kid and a car and -"

"So you took advantage of his noble sensibility?" Himeno's hands clenched her arms as she tried to control her anger.

"Himeno, no! That's not what happened."

"But that's not the only thing." Himeno began pacing. "Just because you've had some successful battles with the Seeds, what makes you think you can order the knights around like that? What makes you think you can order _me_ around like you did? _I _was the Prétear before you were."

"You're right," Hikaru acknowledged. "I've been a bit cocky. Maybe I shouldn't have taken control like I did, but what would you have me do, Himeno? Do you want me to cower and shake before battles while the guys make all the decisions? I'm the Prétear now. They need me to be strong.

"You remember what that was like, right?" Hikaru stepped closer still but stopped. "The pressure of family, school, and trying to keep everyone safe? It's scary. Someone has to do it. Would the guys or you respect me if I didn't take control?" Biting her lip again she scuffed her shoe against the stone.

"Himeno, I know you were the Prétear before me. You have more experience. I get that. I _want_ your help. I need your insight. But you – just haven't been there." Hikaru looked up again, golden eyes pleading with the brown. "I need your help. I need your friendship. The knights don't understand like you do."

Himeno's shoulders sank as tension began rolling off of her. She tried to hold her resolve to be angry. "You could go to Takako. She was a Prétear."

"I don't know her – not yet at least," Hikaru reminded the other girl. "And she has some really bad memories associated with being Prétear and the Princess of Disaster."

"Oh, and you know me so well," Himeno retorted sarcastically.

"I would if you would let me!"

"What about you? How much have you told me?"

"Have you given me a reason to trust you?" Hikaru watched as Himeno let this question sink in. "I'm a very give-and-take kind of person, Himeno. I won't offer information about myself – or trust – unless someone gives me reason to trust them."

Asking the same question that Hayate almost vocalized, Himeno said, "But you've told the guys, haven't you?"

Hikaru shook her head. "They know about as much about me as you do." Closing the gap, she stopped before Himeno. "You think I tried to steal Hayate from you. I didn't. I would never try to. When he got hurt – before we came to help you – do you know what he was thinking?" Hikaru smiled when she had Himeno's attention. "He wasn't thinking about you being an inconvenience or a liability. He was thinking about his _girlfriend_ and how he would be lost without you if anything happened to you."

"How do you know?" Himeno's voice was quiet and childlike. Almost lost emotionally. She didn't know what to think or feel.

"Hello!" Hikaru waved a single hand in front of Himeno's face, a laugh bubbling up to break the tension. "I was préted with him, remember? We think the same thing and feel pain together. Yadda yadda.

"The guys care about you," she continued reassuringly. "They know you're not the Princess of Disaster, but they don't want you to get hurt by her either. They would feel personally responsible if anything happened to you." Hikaru looked away sadly as she said, "I'm sorry that I put you in harm's way."

"I – I – should have listened to you," Himeno admitted sheepishly. "I just wanted to help. I feel so useless."

"You'd be a great help to me – just listening once in a while." Hikaru smiled.

"I want to do more than that," Himeno sighed miserably. "I don't want to be a burden."

"I know." Hikaru nodded. "But you're not. No one sees you that way."

"And no one sees you that way, either," Himeno hastily added. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

Hikaru shrugged and shook her head. Reaching out a hand she said, "Friends again?"

~Prétear~

_**What?**_ Redish-purple eyes narrowed angrily as they watched the evolving scene. _**That little – how dare she steal my pawn!**_

Reaching for a round object, she rolled it around in her hand. _**I've had enough of this. Destroy the Prétear!**_ The Seed flew out of her hand and disappeared into the mist.

With a turn of the head, the woman shrouded in shadows looked to another scene that swirled before her in the mist. She watched the knights wherever they were located. Sasame had just left Takako's floral shop and was making his way to the radio station. Goh was just starting his evening shift at the restaurant. Kei was leaving the college campus. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were playing soccer with some friends. Hayate was sleeping and recovering in bed.

_**I think a distraction is in order.**_ A smile and a chuckle eased her mouth upward. Picking up another Seed from the mist at her feet, she tossed it toward the mist showing her the knights.

~Prétear~

Himeno looked from Hikaru's outstretched hand to the younger teen's hopeful face. Hesitantly, the red-head lifted her arm and moved to take the other girl's hand.

Hikaru's expression morphed into anguish and she doubled over with a cry of pain. Himeno dropped to her knees beside the other girl. "Hikaru? Hikaru what's wrong?"

"I – I don't know," the golden-eyed girl confessed as she wrapped one arm around her stomach. She felt like her insides were burning and trembling. Hikaru lifted her head to look at Himeno's concerned face. "What's wrong with me? I feel – I feel like -"

Hikaru couldn't articulate what the sensation was. Himeno didn't need to hear another word to understand. Her gaze shifted to the darkening and swirling clouds above them. Himeno's mouth settled into a grim line. "It's the Princess of Disaster," she muttered.

Hikaru's head tilted further back and they both watched in mounting concern when a purple flash of light zigzagged from the clouds and a fast-falling object plummeted to the earth. The ground shook with the impact and Himeno protected the girl beside her from the spraying dirt.

When the last clumps fell to the ground around them, the pair of red-heads perked up and looked through the swirling dust around them. Himeno clutched onto Hikaru's hand, wondering what to do. _It's too soon, _she thought. _Himeno's not ready to face the Princess of Disaster!_

"Hikaru, call for the knights."

"I – I can't," Hikaru whispered.

Himeno glanced out of the corner of her eye before responding in a hissed whisper, "You _can_ and you _have _to. I'm not trying to be mean, but you can't face her alone."

"No, I literally _can't_." Hikaru tugged on Himeno's arm to get the other girl to look her in the face. Himeno saw the fear and confusion written on Hikaru's face. "My head hurts every time I try to think or call to them with my thoughts. Something is very wrong."

Neither one had to voice their thoughts. Their thoughts were in unison. _We're alone_.

~Prétear~

Sasame stopped where he stood and looked up just as people around him began to faint. His eyes narrowed and his ears strained to hear something. Anything.

Goh knew something was wrong when – almost simultaneously – his customers took a nose-dive into their food.

Kei watched in confusion when the girl he was talking to on the bench at the bus stop suddenly slipped sideways on the bench and fell asleep.

Mannen went to the goal, not seeing the defense fall to the ground and begin snoring. He didn't even notice that the goalie, instead of diving to the side to stop the oncoming ball, leaned against the goal post and slid to the ground for a nap. At least, he didn't notice until he turned to cheer with his teammates. The only people on his team still awake were Hajime and Shin.

Hayate woke with a jolt when every single knight called to him through their telepathic link. The first thought he had was, _Where's Hikaru?_

_**We don't know,**_ Sasame responded. _**We've tried to contact her but we're coming up with nothing.**_

_Does anyone know where she was going after school today? Who was supposed to escort her to her practice?_

_**It was your turn to practice with her.**_ Goh reminded his brother. _**Everyone decided that you both needed the rest. She's still sore from the battle too, Hayate.**_

_Fine. Who escorted her home then?_

_**She didn't go home.**_ Mannen interjected. _**She went to the hospital like she always does.**_

Hayate growled in frustration. _Kei, I thought I told her to give that up._

_**I've been preoccupied.**_ Kei snapped back. _**More importantly right now is finding Hikaru and the Seed. For all we know, she's cornered by it somewhere.**_

_I'm on my way._ Hayate slid from the bed, pressing a hand to his still sore shoulder. Even with the help of Leafania and Shin's magic, his wounds weren't healing very fast.

_**You are not joining the fight.**_ Goh insisted. _**You're not ready.**_

_Like hell I'm not._ Hayate felt his magic envelope him and change his bedclothes to his knight outfit.

_**You're not ready, Hayate,**_ Shin insisted with concern.

_**The kid's right!**_ Goh agreed.

_If Hikaru's in danger then so is Himeno._ Hayate stepped out of the knights' home and hurried toward the portal. _I just know it._

_**I've found it!**_ Sasame alerted the knights. The debate ended and all the knights hurried to the aid of their brother.

~Prétear~

The dust cleared and the girls stared at the mound of dirt. Something began to move around the hill, shooting out from it. The pair stumbled back, avoiding the growing mounds all around them.

With a shout of alarm, they watched as a grayish-green pillar shot up into the air. From this stalk, snake-like arms grew out and whipped around the air. The bulging head of the pillar split apart to reveal a venus-fly-trap mouth. The jaws snapped together, hissing.

Hikaru looked around and gasped when more vines shot from the ground. "Look out!" She pulled Himeno to the side as the vines reached to grab them.

"Follow me!" Himeno scrambled to stand and dragged the other girl along behind her. She led Hikaru to a tool shed. Himeno's hands closed around the handles and she pulled with all her strength. Locked. Stepping back, Himeno spun on her left leg and kicked the door with her right foot. Boards crashed inward, leaving a hole wide enough for someone to reach in.

"The roots are following us!" Hikaru backed up against the shed as Himeno crawled in through her splintered hole.

"Here!" Himeno thrust her hand back out through the hole.

Hikaru looked to see what the other red-head was holding. "A garden hoe?"

"It's a plant, Hikaru." Himeno emerged again, a shovel in her other hand. "We don't have the guys here. We have to use whatever we can until they can get here."

Hikaru glanced back to the garden shed as the vines popped up in front of them again. "You could have at least grabbed some gardening shears."

"They're all getting sharpened," Himeno grumbled as she thrust the garden utensil into Hikaru's hands. "Look, you wanted my help. This is what we have."

Hikaru clutched the hoe in her hand and nodded. "Right. Let's do this!" They smiled grimly at each other before facing the threat.

When the vine darted at them again, the girls swung or chopped in an attempt to fend off the constrictor-like plants.

~Prétear~

Hayate flew over the city that lay silent. This Seed was huge if it could drop all these people with its presence. He worried briefly that Fenrir had arrived. No one was prepared for such an attack. Surely the Princess of Disaster had not gained _that_ much strength so soon!

He landed and switched to running when he spotted the fight his brothers were locked in. Hayate flagged down Sasame, assessing the situation before the next eldest knight came to his side. A bird had been possessed by the Seed – that would explain its wide-spread influence. It could fly at any time and land anywhere.

"Any sign of Hikaru?" Hayate inquired as he watched Shin attempt to tie the creature down again.

Sasame shook his head grimly. "No. No one's gotten through to her either."

"I don't like to do this but – we have no choice." Hayate looked his brother in the eye. "Tell Shin to cast the spell. We can't let it move."

Sasame nodded.

Shin looked over his shoulder having heard the thoughts of his two older brothers. He nodded in consent and cupped his hands together. "Beyondios!"

Kei looked in disbelief at Hayate. _**What about Hikaru?**_

_We don't have time to wait for her. Not when this is a clearly migratory Seed possession._ Hayate jumped into action. _We have to keep it here and defeat it here._

_**Hey, where's Goh?**_ Hajime's question had the knights taking role in a panic. The knight of fire was nowhere to be seen.

_Goh? You better have a good explanation for leaving your brothers_, Hayate growled as he shot another attack at the Seed.

_**Just a hunch.**_ Goh responded. _**Something is not right. I'm going to the Awayuki manor.**_

Hayate didn't want to admit it, but he was relieved one of the knights were heading toward Himeno.

~Prétear~

Mawata shrieked as she pulled her foot free from one of the vines once more. This had been one of her easier escape attempts. The vine had been one of the withered and dead plants.

Sometime during her fight with the vines, she had reached the private bathroom. Using a hair-drier and a back scrub, Mawata had tried to fend off the demon plants. She was trapped though. No way of escape.

She had to warn Hikaru. Himeno was – was bait like Mawata had once been. Tears stung her eyes. How had she not seen the warning signs? Mawata had been in the same state as Himeno. _I'm a horrible sister_. She shook her head and wiped the tears away when the plants briefly retreated. She didn't have time to blame herself for this mess.

Mawata's blue eyes glanced between both doors. Both were locked. And from where she stood, the plants covered the entire floor. She would have to run around or over them. The plants would no doubt try to grab her if she tried to pass over them. Mawata wasn't sure if she could make it.

Even if she did get to the doors, what would be the point?

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she hit another creeping vine with the flat, wooden surface of the back scrubber.

One of the vines picked up an object from nearby and lobbed it at her. Mawata ducked down. The sound of glass shattering momentarily caught her attention. Turning to glance over her shoulder, Mawata stared in surprise at the broken mirror above the sink.

A scream passed her lips as something firmly wrapped around her wrist and tugged her forward. Mawata fell forward and shouted again – in pain – when she was dragged across the floor to the center of the room. Vines coiled around her as she slid.

She struggled, frantically trying to free herself. Mawata felt tears stream down her cheeks as she panicked. "Let go. Let go! Let. Go!" With her free hand, she clawed at the vines.

Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she managed to get both her arms free. Mawata glanced about frantically as she worked on freeing her legs and midriff. She could feel the vines coiling ever tighter around her stomach. They were trying to suffocate her! Her gaze fell on a toppled chair and then at the doors to the balcony.

Determination and fear fueled her adrenaline. Mawata pulled and struggled against her restraints. Straining free, she stumbled to her feet and ran for the chair. Lifting it up in one smooth movement, she pulled it backward, and threw it through the glass French-windows.

With a cry, she lifted her arms up to shield her face as glass scattered everywhere. Mawata cautiously lowered her arms and looked up when she couldn't hear any more breaking glass. A good-size hole lay before her, outlining her path to freedom.

Mawata lurched forward, stepping on the withered plant remnants as she did. Glancing back, she saw that the healthy plants from the hallway were still pursuing her. She stopped at the railing and looked all around for help. Off in the distance, she saw a gigantic plant. She was too late. Hikaru and the knights were already fighting.

"Think. Think, Mawata!" she gasped, glancing fearfully all around.

The vines darted forward just then and wrapped around her ankles once more. They tugged forcefully, but, instead of pulling her back into the room, the force of the pull sent her reeling forward and over the railing. Mawata screamed as she fell head first.

"Mawata!"

She fell into something, but stopped falling instantly. Mawata blinked rapidly. She wasn't in pain. Hadn't she hit the ground? Her hands clutched to something soft – material.

Mawata tilted her head back and stared in open-mouthed wonder at the red eyes that were staring at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Goh?"

He cracked a smile, trying to laugh and make light of the situation. "I think Rapunzel let down her hair instead of jumping from the tower, Mawata." He really didn't want her to see how shaken he had been, seeing her fall like that.

Mawata smiled in relief and threw her arms around his neck. The tears she had been crying returned. "You came! Oh, you came!"

Goh held her tight as he hovered down to the ground. "Of course I did," he whispered soothingly.

Hissing made the embracing pair jolt apart. They turned to see vines with snapping jaws popping up from the bushes. Goh pushed Mawata behind him in order to protect her. "Where's Hikaru and Himeno?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in the garden." Mawata clutched the back of Goh's shirt, not wanting to let go. "I think they're near the bigger plant – by the fountain."

He turned his head so he could look back at her. "Mawata – I have to get to them." A sigh escaped him. "But – I can't just leave you either."

"Wh-where are the other knights? Why aren't they with Himeno and Hikaru?"

"We've been split apart." Goh shot a fireball at a plant that got too close. "We can't even communicate with Hikaru. The knights are fighting a Seed somewhere else in the city." He growled angrily. "This was a trap."

Mawata shivered at the thought. Slowly, she loosened her hold on his shirt. "Goh, you better find them." He turned to protest but she shook her head. "They need you. I'll – I'll run to Father's art studio. Maybe I can keep the plants at bay with the pottery kiln."

Goh looked at her with a pained expression but nodded. "On my signal, I want you to run as fast as you can. I'll hold them off as long as I can before I go looking for Hikaru and Himeno." Mawata nodded once. The knight turned to face the plants once more. "Ready."

Mawata inched to the right, preparing to run. Her life depended on it.

"Run!" Goh charged forward at the plants. Mawata sprinted away.

_Please_. Her heart and mind throbbed. _Please let everyone be okay._

~Prétear~

Hayate watched in relief as the bird exploded into purple light. A well-placed hit made by Sasame had put an end to the creature. Shin dismantled the shield and they all looked to Hayate, waiting orders.

_Goh? Have you found Hikaru yet?_

_**No.**_ Goh grunted as if he were struggling. _**But she's at the Awayuki Manor. Hayate, it was a trap. We were separated from her on purpose. There's a Seed here too. I'm – I'm trying to keep the Seed from attacking the Awayukis. Get over here!**_

The knights didn't need to be told twice. At the word 'trap' they all jumped into the air and flew off toward the manor.

~Prétear~

Hikaru and Himeno ended up standing back to back as they swiped and swung at the attacking plants. "We can't keep this up," Hikaru gasped.

"We have to and we can," Himeno insisted wearily.

"Where are the knights?" Hikaru swung at a plant and tugged on her makeshift weapon when the vine curled around the handle.

Himeno shook her head, trying to get her hair out of her eyes. "I don't know!" A momentary lapse in attention was all it took. Himeno didn't realize that something had caught her ankle until she fell to the ground and hit her head on the stone pavement with a crack.

More vines latched onto her and swiftly dragged her away from Hikaru's side.

"Himeno!" Hikaru turned to follow her screaming companion. She jumped over vines, somersaulted over roots that rose from the ground in order to trip her, and dodged grasping leaves or jaws.

Catching up to the slowing vines, Hikaru jumped on them and began hacking away at the green flesh with her hoe. Freeing Himeno, she pulled her friend to her feet and pushed her behind her in order to protect her.

"I lost my shovel." Himeno groused as she looked around in concern. They were right back at the fountain again.

Hikaru stared up at the large, flailing plant that was now bobbing and weaving from side to side. If it had eyes, Hikaru was sure they would have hypnotized her like a cobra does its prey.

"A shovel wouldn't be of much use right now," Hikaru stated as she eyed her own weapon mournfully.

"It would be better than nothing." Himeno punched at a vine that darted at her. "Try contacting the knights again!"

"Don't you think I've been doing that this whole time?" Hikaru swung her hoe and noticed that the metal part had been snapped off. All she had now was the wooden stick. Staring a second too long at her broken hoe, Hikaru was grabbed around her torso by a vine and pulled into the air.

"Hikaru!" Himeno watched, helplessly as her friend was pulled toward the snapping and salivating jaws of the fly-trap creature.

An echoing shout reverberated through the trees and the next moment, Hikaru felt arms wrapping around her. She looked up gratefully into Hayate's face.

They landed beside Himeno and were soon joined by Kei, Hajime, Mannen, and Shin.

Hikaru looked around, concerned. "Shin, do you think you can control these plants long enough to keep them away?"

Shin shook his head. "I tried getting them to put you down, they won't listen to me."

"I'll hold them off." Hayate assured before turning and creating a gust of air that made the plants reel back by the force of it.

Sasame motioned for Himeno to follow. "We must get you to safety."

"No." All eyes looked to Hikaru in shock. She glanced at Himeno for a moment before looking at each of the knights. "I need Himeno to stay here."

"But she can't protect herself!" Hayate nearly shouted.

Himeno rounded on her boyfriend to yell at him, but Hikaru beat her to it. "Yes she can! She's much better at protecting herself without the help of a knight than I am." She inhaled deeply and continued, "I need her insight. This isn't a normal Seed. Can't you feel it?"

No one answered.

"Shin, you can't cast a spell here," Hikaru explained hastily.

"Why not?" Kei asked.

Shin nodded as he glanced around. "The Seed has spread its roots all over the manor. I can't cast a shield that large. Especially after the other Seed we just fought."

Hikaru and Himeno stared in wide-eyed horror. "There was _another_ Seed?" Himeno looked to Hayate with concern. "Why are you even here? You're not well!"

"I have to protect my Prétear," he grunted as he let loose another gust of air.

"The other knights can protect her just as well as you can!" Himeno argued.

Hayate's deep-blue eyes latched onto her brown eyes. "I wasn't talking about Hikaru," he corrected quietly. Before he could let his comment fluster him, Hayate turned to look at Hikaru. "We better préte."

Hikaru shook her head. "I'm not going to préte with you."

"What? Why not?"

"Like Himeno said," the red-head explained, "you're not well enough." Looking up at the plant that was hissing in anger at the delays, she said, "We need to use fire to stop this weed. Burn it so nothing else can grow."

Sasame shook his head. "We can't do that. Goh is protecting the Awayukis."

"My family is being attacked?" Himeno gasped, turning to stare at the mansion.

Hikaru ran a hand through her hair. "I can't think. What else could kill a plant?"

"It's a Seed." Mannen watched the plants nervously. "Just find the weak spot and blast it after you préte with someone.

"But it's different," Hikaru mumbled as she glared at the large plant that would give Jack's beanstalk a run for its money. "The Seeds lately have been hiding their weak points better. I don't think it'll be obvious with this one either."

"I can't hold it for long, Hikaru!" Hayate warned. "Come up with a plan, fast!"

Hikaru looked around frantically. "Goh's not here to burn it. Shin can't control it because it's a Seed. Hayate can't hold it off for long with wind. What stops plants? Think!"

Himeno stared at the plant and then perked up. "Cold!"

"What?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"When there's an early Spring, plants grow because it's warm," Himeno hastily explained, "but when a cold front comes -"

"The plants freeze and die!" Mannen finished the idea. Turning to Hikaru he held out his hand. "My turn to préte with you, Hikaru!"

Hikaru nodded and reached out her hand. Sasame grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Wait! Hikaru, are you sure?"

She looked from the knight of sound, then to Himeno, and smiled. "I trust Himeno." Sasame's grip loosened before he let go all together. He nodded and smiled back, giving his approval.

Hikaru took Mannen's hand and let the strange feeling that came along with préting envelope her.

When Hikaru's eyes opened again, she stood before the group dressed in a blue snow suit. White, fluffy cuffs hugged her wrists, neck, and ankles. She looked over her outfit only briefly before returning her attention to the others.

"Someone should help Goh," she suggested.

Hajime nodded and flew off before anyone else could speak.

Hikaru looked to Shin. "Stay close by. Maybe you can help – I'm not sure how." Her attention diverted to Hayate and Hikaru. "Stick together."

"I'll stay with them." Sasame assured her.

Hikaru nodded.

Mannen shouted in her mind, _**Look out, Hikaru!**_

She whirled around and lifted her hands, but, instead of an icy blast, a blade of light cut through the vines. Hikaru turned to look at Kei and his outstretched hands.

He smiled at her. "Someone has to have your back too, Hikaru."

_You're still recovering from the last fight too, _he reminded her telepathically.

_**I'll take care of her, Kei.**_ Mannen grumbled.

"The more the merrier." Hikaru returned the smile before concentrating on the plant before them. "Let's go."

Hikaru charged the plant with Kei following her. He blasted any vines that tried to attack her from behind. Once she was in range, Hikaru lifted her hands once more and shouted, "Freeze!"

Ice and snow shot from her fingertips and began coating the leaves and stems. The mouth of the venus-fly-trap shrieked in outrage. It snapped its jaws and sluggishly tried moving vines to stop Hikaru. They never got close enough to touching her.

_**It's working!**_ Mannen cheered triumphantly in Hikaru's mind. She smiled, pleased that Himeno's idea worked.

_**Let's freeze its mouth shut!**_ Mannen suggested eagerly.

_No,_ Hikaru glanced at the mouth grimly. _The weak spot might be inside the mouth. We have to time our attack just right so that the mouth is frozen open._

Mannen mentally nodded his head in agreement. _**Okay.**_

They ceased their barrage of ice and snow long enough to circle closer to the head. The jaws snapped even more as they dipped lower to its teeth.

"Hikaru," Kei warned as he followed her. Now that the vines had been frozen stiff, he didn't have to watch as closely.

"I have to get it to stay open," Hikaru explained.

On the ground, the knights and Himeno watched. Hayate's fists clenched and unclenched in his nervousness. "What is she doing? Why is she getting so close?"

Sasame's eyes never wavered from the duo that hovered just above the mouth. "She says she's trying to figure out how to freeze the mouth open."

Himeno looked around at the frozen plant limbs before spying something. Exclaiming in excitement, she picked up the handle of the garden hoe that had lost its metal end. "Hayate, do you think you could throw this to them?"

He looked at his girlfriend in surprise but nodded as he took the stick from her. Hayate trained his gaze on his brother then threw it with all his might, a burst of wind propelled it even further and faster.

Kei heard the whistle of something flying at them. Turning quickly, he caught the javelin-like stick and stared at it in curiosity before he understood its intended use. "Get ready to hit it!" He ordered Hikaru before he dove down to the mouth.

"Kei!" she shouted in alarm, but he was already in between the two halves.

Just as the jaws began clamping shut, Kei jammed the stick in place. The wood creaked in protest at the pressure, but remained firm. The plant shook its maw, trying to rid itself of the nuisance.

"Now, Hikaru!"

Hikaru and Mannen dredged up the magic they needed and thoroughly coated the shaking and hissing fly trap. Once the plant had ceased to move, and all that could be heard was the creaking and crackling of ice, Kei and Hikaru began the slow process of searching for the weak spot.

~Prétear~

Goh cut through more Seed infested plants with his Fire Axe. He glanced over his shoulder at the pottery studio. All of Himeno's family stood just outside the door, defending themselves with various pottery tools. The odds didn't look too good.

When Mawata had run to the building, she discovered that Karou and Natsue had been occupying the space already. She breathlessly explained to her parents what was going on and they had wasted no time in coming to Goh's aid. Shortly after Karou had stepped up beside Goh and deflected an attack, Mayune and Tanaka had come running from another section of the garden.

Tanaka had wailed over some plants attacking them and the pets that roamed the Awayuki grounds, but soon they too had begun the counterattack. Goh still wasn't sure where Mayune was pulling out all those strange weapons and paint filled balloons.

Now, however, the group had been beaten back to the pottery studio. Natsue and Mawata were hurt from some nasty thorns that the plants had grown sometime during the scrimmage. Karou, Tanaka, and Mayune were trying their best to make sure the wicked plants didn't get through the doors or windows.

Goh stood apart from them, slicing through as many plants as he could to make sure the bigger foliage didn't attack the Awayukis. He knew that he couldn't keep this up much longer. He wanted to open the telepathic link and call for help, but he worried that if he split his concentration even for a second, one of these plants would get past his guard. He couldn't let that happen.

"Can't these plants die and just stay dead?" he grunted as he cut through another wave of plants.

"They aren't the original source!" Tanaka piped up from his place in the pottery studio.

"What?"

"They aren't the original source," Tanaka repeated as he spared a moment to readjust his glasses. "These are the extensions of the first plant. Much like a weed."

Karou clipped another sprout with a knife. "So how do we kill it?"

Mawata, who was trying to stem the bleeding from her mother's leg as well as her own, looked up and said, "If it's like a weed, we have to kill it at the source. Pull out all the roots."

Goh grunted as he blasted another advancing plant. "I don't know if we can even get to the source. I don't even know if the others have reached the mansion! Let alone if they've found Hikaru and Himeno."

Karou looked worriedly toward the area the fountain was located. "I hope the girls are all right."

"We have to get to them, Karou," Natsue insisted.

"No offense, Mrs. Awayuki," Goh said, "but we're stuck right where we are." He turned to look at them. "And neither you nor your daughter is in any condition to move."

Mawata turned to look at him. Whatever she was planning to say got stuck in her throat. Instead she shouted, "Goh, look out!"

Before he could turn to look, another person shouted, "Water Flail!"

Goh looked up in time to see a large plant get cut to ribbons. A smile broke out over his face. "Hajime!"

"Hikaru sent me to help." The orange-haired boy grinned. "Good thing too, or else you'd have been down for the count."

"Are the knights with Himeno? Is she safe?" Karou called from where he fought.

"Yeah! Hikaru's fighting the big baddy." Hajime blasted a plant.

"What's the plan?" Goh asked.

"Freeze it."

"Freeze it? What'll that do?"

Mawata spoke up, "Plants die in cold."

Hajime nodded. "Hikaru is going to buy some time. Once it's all frozen, she's going to try finding the weak spot. Everybody's too tired to put up much of a fight after that first Seed."

"There was _another_ one of those things around today?" Mayune asked shrilly as she wacked another plant before it could slither through a window.

"It's been a busy day." Hajime shrugged.

Karou pointed suddenly. "Look!"

And they all turned to see the plants beginning to shiver and curl in on themselves. Goh and Hajime grinned. Hikaru's plan was working.

~Prétear~

"I'm not seeing the weak spot anywhere," Hikaru said in frustration.

"Keep looking. Be patient," Kei urged.

_**Easy for him to say,**_ Mannen declared. _**Where could it be?**_

"I'm beginning to think it's not on the surface," Hikaru mumbled to herself.

_**If it's not on the surface, where else could it be?**_

Eyes widening, she gasped, "Of course!" Before she could dart down to the ground where the other knights waited, Hikaru and Kei heard a cracking and groaning noise.

_**The ice is beginning to break,**_ Mannen's worried thoughts permeated Hikaru's idea.

_We'll have to refreeze it._ Hikaru lifted her hands and began blasting it.

_**I don't know how much longer we can do this. **_The strain in Mannen's being was evident as he voice echoed in Hikaru's mind.

"Kei," Hikaru spoke through gritted teeth. "Tell Shin to try uprooting the Seed."

"What?"

"**Just do it!**" Hikaru and Mannen ordered in unison.

Kei dove down, glancing nervously over his shoulder every once in a while. He landed in front of his brother and Himeno.

"Why does she want Shin to uproot the Seed?" Sasame questioned, having heard the conversation.

"I don't know," Kei admitted. "Something to do with the weak spot may not be on the surface."

Sasame's eyes widened. "Of course!" Shin looked at the knight of sound with understanding.

The boy lifted a hand and spoke, "Evellendi!"

The ground began to tremble and all around them, roots began lifting from the ground. However, the main stalk of the plant remained firmly in the ground.

"Keep trying, Shin!" Hikaru shouted from her position in the air. She could tell that even with her efforts of keeping the plant frozen, the ice was still melting too fast for her to keep up.

Shin spoke the spell again in a firmer tone. More roots shot from the ground and very slowly, the stalk began to lift. Sweat broke out over Shin's brow as he spoke the spell again. And again.

The stalk groaned in protest, the roots snapped from the ground. The tendrils whipped around and the other three knights did all they could to keep Shin and Himeno safe from the flailing roots.

"It's breaking free!" Sasame shouted as the stalk lifted completely from the ground and began tumbling to the ground, roots flailing.

Everyone dove for cover – except for Hikaru.

_There!_ Her golden-eyes spied the absence of light swirling around the mass of roots – right where the Seed had once had its protective covering.

_**I see it!**_

_Have enough for one last hit?_ She lifted her hands and prepared to attack.

_**You bet!**_

In one voice they shouted, "**Ice Arquebus**!" A gun made from ice shot with a bang at the center of the roots, piercing to the very heart of the weak spot.

Ice shattered along with the exploding Seed. Everyone ducked from the blast.

Shin was the first to look up. He hurried forward to where the demon larva lay in its stunned stupor. "Les sheles," he said and the thing was quickly sealed away.

Kei was the next to get up and he looked around for Hikaru and Mannen. "Hikaru? Mannen?"

Hayate sat up with a groan. Himeno, who had been sprawled out beneath him when he jumped to protect her, sat up as well. She reached for him in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," he grumbled, not meeting her gaze.

She looked away again, unsure of what to do or say.

Sasame looked around, worried when he didn't hear Hikaru or Mannen answer Kei's call. He stood and began walking. Kei and Shin hurried after him while Himeno stood and attempted to help Hayate to his feet.

"I can take care of myself, Himeno." Hayate struggled to his feet, ignoring the teenager's efforts.

"I – I know," she murmured. "I just – don't want to be a burden to you. That's all."

Hayate looked at her, an expression of pain on his face – not just for the physical ailments. "Himeno I -"

"Over here!" Kei's shout interrupted him.

Whatever Hayate was going to say was forgotten as the pair hurried to catch up with the other knights. They arrived on the spot to see Mannen sitting up and rubbing his head. Beside him lay an unconscious Hikaru.

Sasame and Shin knelt on either side of her, staring intently down at her.

"Is she hurt?" Himeno asked, clutching her hands together.

Shin looked up with a relieved smile and shook his head. Sasame spoke, "Tired and a little beat up. All she needs is sleep."

"Let's head back to the house," Himeno suggested. "She can rest in one of the guest bedroom. You – you all can stay. If you like." She looked to Hayate for approval, but he only stared blankly at her.

Sasame spoke up for all of them. "That might be best. Let's go."

Kei stepped forward and scooped Hikaru into his arms. Mannen looked worriedly up at his brother. "I did try to take care of her, Kei."

The blonde-haired man nodded and smiled reassuringly at the younger knight. "I know you did. You did a very good job, too, Mannen."

Sasame helped the grinning boy to his feet and Shin ducked under Mannen's arm in order to support him. Slowly, the triumphant group made their way to the Awayuki mansion.


	12. Chapter 11

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 1 Episode 11: Forgiveness

Natsue looked up from where she sat, reclined on a sofa as her husband walked into the sitting room of their bedroom. She wore a short-sleeve T-shirt - uncharacteristic of her thanks to Karou's influence - so that the bandages around her thorn-scratched arm wouldn't be bothered by fabric.

She smiled wearily at him and welcomed his presence on the open space beside her. "How are the girls?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"The knights and Tanaka took care of the scratches on Mawata and Mayune. They should be fine," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his chin. "Himeno is - quiet but she hasn't retreated to her room. I think that's a good sign. Last I saw her she was sitting with Mawata.

"The servants went into Himeno's room," he continued slowly, "I think she'll need a different room until the damage is cleaned up."

"I think it would be best if she shared a room with Mawata for now," Natsue declared emphatically.

Karou nodded, agreeing silently that this solution would be best. They sat in mutual silence, thinking over the events.

"What about Hikaru?" Natsue inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Karou replied, "She's still unconscious. Sasame says she's only exhausted. She and Hajime both need to recuperate. Apparently," he turned to look at his wife, "this was a much stronger Seed than what they've faced previously."

"I hope that girl comes through this all right, Karou." Natsue shifted so she could lean against the man's side.

He wrapped a comforting arm around her and held her. "She has the knights, my dear. They took care of Himeno. I'm sure they'll do the same for Hikaru."

"What about her family, Karou?" Tilting her head back so she could look into her husband's eyes. "Do they know what's going on? I wish we had known what Himeno was going through - we could have been there for her."

"Perhaps we can speak to her about that after she has woken up," Karou suggested. "Right now, all you need is some rest."

Natsue giggled. "I'm fine, Karou."

"Please, Natsue, do not deny me the opportunity to nurse you back to health." His teasing brought another bout of laughter from his wife.

Pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss, she said, "I could never deny you anything, Karou."

~Prétear~

Mawata sat still and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A brush ran through her wet, blue hair. Glancing at the other reflection that stood behind her own, she smiled. Himeno's reflection smiled timidly back at her.

"You don't have to do that, Himeno." Mawata tried moving away from the brush for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I want to though," the red-head assured. "I've ignored you for so long and sisters don't do that."

Mawata sighed and settled back again. She closed her eyes and just let Himeno run the brush through her curly locks. Mawata still felt sore from the fight. Her nerves were on edge from falling off the balcony. She suppressed a shudder when she remembered the feel of the thorns cutting her skin and the horror of almost seeing Goh get hurt more than once.

"Did the shower help?" Himeno's question broke Mawata from her memories.

Blue eyes met brown. "Yes. I feel much better. Although, I'll probably take Sasame's advice and take a nap soon."

"Sounds like a good idea." Himeno set the brush down and hugged her sister. "I think I'll help with dinner tonight. I'll - make everyone their favorite dish. It could be like a buffet!"

Mawata smiled. "Sounds like an excellent idea, Himeno."

"Need help getting to your bed?"

"No," Mawata shook her head. "I can manage."

The red-head gave her sister one last squeeze before making her way to the door. Mawata called after her, "Himeno!" The girl turned to look expectantly at the younger girl. A smile broke out over Mawata's face. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

A small, sad smile twitched Himeno's lips up. "I am too." She turned and walked out the door.

Mawata stared at the door and listened to it shut with a click. Sighing, she stood and began shuffling toward her bed. Before she could pull the covers back, there was a soft knock at her door.

Thinking it was Himeno, coming to ask a question, Mawata called, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Goh's head poked into view. His smile disappeared when he saw her standing next to her bed. "Oh, I didn't know you were about to sleep. I'll talk to you later, Mawata."

"Oh! It's all right. I can talk now. Please, come in." She spoke in a rush, not wanting to seem rude. Mawata gestured to some seats and began shuffling slowly over to them.

Goh rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist and took her other arm with his strong, warm hand. "Here, I'll help."

Flustered, she only nodded and allowed him to lead her to the cushioned seats. Mawata glanced surreptitiously at the bedroom door. He'd left it open. She smiled. He was such a gentleman.

Once she was settled, he stepped back and sat in a seat across from her. "I won't take long," Goh assured her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well, thank you." Mawata smiled, folding her hands in her lap.

Goh's red eyes glanced down at her ankle. "You going to be okay?"

"That's what Sasame said," she assured him. "I'll be sure not to go tripping over vines ever again." Mawata smiled at him and was pleased to see his own smile return.

"Well - if you do - I'll try to be there to catch you again."

She blinked in surprise at his confession. They both blushed and looked away, feeling awkward yet pleased.  
Mawata cleared her throat, looking bashfully up at the knight of fire. "I haven't thanked you yet for coming to my rescue."

He grinned easily. "I'm a knight, Mawata. Saving people is what I do."

"I know, but, I still want to thank you."

Goh tilted his head in silent acknowledgement. "How do you plan on repaying me?"

Mawata bit her lip and thought. What could she do? What would he appreciate?

Seeming to sense her conundrum, he reached out his hand and clasped it around hers. "Could I make a request?" She smiled and nodded gratefully. "Would you give me the honor of going on a dinner with me?

"I know all the best restaurants," he hastily explained. "I just don't go to them very often because it doesn't feel very comfortable going by myself and taking my brothers out for fine cuisine is out of the question because it would be embarrassing and they wouldn't appreciate it and -"

"Goh!" Mawata laughed as she cut him off. Tightening her grip on his large, warm, and safe hands she answered, "I would be happy to go with you."

His face beamed in excitement. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

Goh leaned forward and wrapped her in an abrupt hug. Mawata squeeked in shock. At the sudden sound, he let her go, blushing profusely. "I - I - uh -"

She blushed and giggled. Goh was so adorable when he was flustered. Mawata leaned forward and gave him a quick hug before settling back again. "Let me know when you are free," she said. Yawning, she stood. "I believe I will take a nap now."

"Let me help you." He stood before she could object and, once again, Mawata found his arms around her and helping her walk to the edge of her bed.

As she sat on the edge, she looked up at him with a timid expression. "Will - will you be here for dinner? Himeno is cooking. I think this is her way of trying to make up to everyone after all that's happened."

Goh's expression turned serious. "Himeno will need to verbally apologize to us. Especially Hayate," after he said that his expression softened. "However, I'm sure the gesture will go a long way in making things right. Of course I'll stay. In fact," he winked as he helped her with the covers, "I'll even slip into the kitchen and lend a hand."

"Thank you, Goh."

"For what?" He tucked the covers gently around her.

Mawata smiled sweetly up at him as she settled against the pillows. "For just being there."

Locking his red eyes on her aqua-marine orbs, he said, "I'll always be here, Mawata."

~Prétear~

Himeno banged around the kitchen, humming and enjoying herself. The cooks stood back and smiled to themselves. It was good to see the young woman acting like her usual self again.

"Let's see," she mumbled as she glanced at a propped open notebook. "This calls for some basil." Looking around in frustrated confusion, Himeno said, "Where the heck is it?"

One of the cooks stepped forward. "I believe we are all out, Miss Himeno."

She sighed and rubbed her hands on the apron she wore. "Darn."

"One of the servants could go out to the garden to pick some for you," he suggested with a bow of his head.

Himeno hummed as she thought. Snapping her fingers, she grinned. "That's all right, Mr. Nakahara. I've got some herbs growing in my room. I'll be right back." Shedding the apron, she raced out of the kitchen, leaving the cooks to watch over the various pots and pans.

Himeno rushed past the sitting room where Sasame, Kei, and Hayate were relaxing. She had invited them to stay for dinner only to learn they planned on staying until Hikaru woke and it was confirmed that the Prétear was all right. Himeno cheerfully announced that they would join her family for dinner.

She knew Hayate was still wary around her. Sasame and Kei seemed to be relieved that she was normal once more. They agreed and thanked her for her hospitality while Hayate sulked and stared out a window.

His cold reaction to her invitation dampened her cheery spirits. She was trying to make amends. Couldn't he see that she was sorry? That she wanted to fix things?  
With a shake of her head, she pushed the troubling thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed to focus on something else. She didn't want to cry.

Himeno climbed the stairs two at a time, she nodded to the servants she passed but didn't really hear what they said to her. As she walked down the hall toward her room, she mentally went through the recipe that she had memorized.

When she reached her bedroom, she didn't notice the door that was flung wide open neither did she comprehend why it would be so. Himeno stepped into her room and stopped short.

She stared at the mess that was her room. Himeno stepped gingerly over plants that were still in a tangled mess from Mawata's fight. "Mom, when did I let things get so out of hand?" her mumbled words seemed to be muffled in the cluttered room.

Himeno walked over to the balcony and felt her heart sink at the sight. All her plants that she had tended so carefully and with her mother's memory in mind, were all dead and useless. The next moment, her heart completely stopped.

"Mom!" She rushed forward to the plant she had tended and spoken to as if it were her deceased mother. Hot tears sprang to her eyes as shaking hands cradled a withered leaf. It snapped off its twig and fell from her hands.

"What have I done?" she sobbed, kneeling before her mother's plant.

"Himeno?" The red-head turned to look with tear-blurred vision at the speaker. Shin stood on the threshold of the balcony, staring sadly at her.

Lifting a hand to rub the tears away, Himeno said, "Shin, I - I didn't hear you come in."

The blonde-haired boy stepped toward her. His green eyes grew sadder still as he looked at all the pots that held nothing but dirt and lifeless stalks. "The Princess of Disaster - she did this, Himeno."

Himeno starred in melancholy at the plant she loved the most. "No, Shin. I - I chose to listen. I could have trusted you guys, but - I didn't."

A tear traveled down her cheek. "Some former Prétear I turned out to be."

Shin sat cross-legged beside her. "We all make mistakes, Himeno." He gave her a reassuring smile. "No one - not even Prétears are perfect."

"He's right you know." The pair looked up to see Mannen and Hajime standing on the balcony. Mannen folded his arms in front of his chest. "I mean, look at Hayate! He's the leader and the eldest and _he_ makes mistakes all the time."

"So did Sasame." Hajime nodded.

Himeno looked down at her hands that were clutched tightly in a fist. "But - I failed you all. I allowed myself to fall into the Princess of Disaster's trap. You all got hurt. My family got hurt. I neglected you - my friends." She looked up at the boys. "You all never neglected me. How could I do that?"

"We could have done better at being there for you." Mannen settled down in front of her. "Hayate should have talked to you. Shouldn't have left you in the dark or whatever."

"In a way," Hajime said, "we all failed each other."  
Shin's hand rested on Himeno's. "But we won't fail each other again, right?"

Forcing a smile onto her face, she nodded. "Right."

The youngest knight smiled back at her before turning to look at her favored plant. He stood and touched the brown, dead thing. "Le-aese," he spoke and the healthy color of a living plant returned. Soon the plant was perking up and looked as good as new.

Choking back a sob, Himeno wrapped the boy up in a hug. "_Thank_ you, Shin."

~Prétear~

The three youngest boys helped Himeno move her plants to Mawata's room, meeting up with Goh just outside. They quietly placed the pots in the room, careful not to wake the sleeping teenager.

Once Himeno had the herbs she needed, she and Goh returned to the kitchen while the boys went to play a game somewhere in the large house. The pair of cooks busied themselves, working in tandem.

Without needing to be prompted, Himeno spoke to the knight of fire about her regrets over her actions, asking his forgiveness. He readily gave it like the young knights.

Sighing she said, "I need to talk to Dad and Mother. Mawata's already forgiven me. Then there's Mayune - and Takako. And Kei. Sasame." Himeno fell silent, her shoulders sagging.

Goh looked up from the cutting board he was working at. "And Hayate?"

Himeno nodded her head. "I'm - not looking forward to that. I must have disappointed him. How could he ever forgive me?"

"Well, if he isn't a complete idiot, he'll forgive you before you can ask for forgiveness." The pair looked up to see Sasame leaning against the door frame.

"Sasame," Himeno said, surprised to see him there.

"Goh, would you mind checking on the boys?"

The knight of fire rolled his eyes before wiping his hands on a towel. "Is that code for 'give me a few minutes to talk with Himeno privately', or 'the boys have broken something somewhere, go fix it'?"

Sasame smirked and answered, "Both."

They waited until Goh left, grumbling under his breath the whole time. Sasame sat on a tall stool and watched Himeno. She shifted her weight, not daring to meet his penetrating gray eyes.

"Quite honestly, Himeno, I'm not surprised that this happened." Her lead lifted to stare in confusion at the knight of sound. "If I'm surprised by anything," he continued, "it's the fact that none of us did anything to prevent history from repeating itself."

Sasame bowed his head in shame. "I believe an apology is in order."

"Sasame, you _know_ that I'm sorry." Himeno interjected. "What can I do to prove that I am?"

He shook his head, smiling ruefully at her. "No, you misunderstand. I meant the other knights and I owe you an apology. We failed you."

Himeno walked over to another stool and sat down across from him. "But I chose to listen to her lies."

"True." He nodded in consent. "However, we gave rise to those doubts with our actions, did we not?" Sasame questioned. "The Princess of Disaster would not have held sway over you if we had not treated you as either a possible danger or completely ignored you." Gesturing with his hand he explained, "Hikaru was correct - you have a great deal of knowledge that she does not have. It would serve her well to get your insight instead of depending solely on the knights."

Himeno looked away then back at Sasame's concerned face. "Then - we forgive each other."

Sasame smiled and nodded once. "Agreed."

She sighed in relief and worry. "I still need to talk to the others though."

"I believe Kei has taken his vigil over the room Hikaru is staying in." Sasame smirked knowingly. "Your parents are resting and your sister I believe is - well Mayune is setting up a surprise for you."

This news caused Himeno to groan and roll her eyes.  
"Hayate," her brown eyes focused on Sasame once more as he spoke, "Hayate is still in the sitting room. I believe he is - thinking." Sasame stood. "Perhaps you should talk to him once Goh returns. As for Tanaka, she would be more than happy to see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sasame." Himeno smiled as white-haired knight turned to leave. Goh re-entered the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck. Himeno smiled at him too before returning to the task at hand.

"How'd your talk with Sasame go?"

"Better than expected," she answered.

Goh nodded, picking up a knife once more. "You know, while I was cleaning the mess Mannen made, I remembered someone else you need to talk to. Two people actually."

"Who?"

"Yayoi, for one." Goh scooped the carrots he had chopped and dropped them into a pot of boiling water. "And Hikaru."

Himeno nodded, slowly. "Yeah - you're right."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the gloomy and repentant young woman. "I can hold down the fort here, Himeno, if you want to - talk to some people."

A smile made its way to Himeno's face. Removing the apron once more she nodded. "Thank you, Goh. I'll be back soon." She rushed out of the kitchen and made her way first to Mayune's room.

Knocking on the door, she waited. Shortly after, the door opened. Mayune stood wrapped in a fluffy, pink bathrobe. Arching a thin eyebrow she said, "What?"

"Mayune, I am very sorry for the way I've treated you." Himeno explained, "I shouldn't have pushed you, Mawata, or Mother away."

Mayune sniffed disdainfully. "No, you shouldn't have."

"Do you forgive me?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Mayune looked away in order to hide her trembling lip. She said, "Fine! Just don't let it happen again."

Himeno grinned and quickly hugged her startled step-sister. "Thank you, Mayune!"

"Let go! I just took a shower! You're going to get me all dirty again!" The tall girl shrieked in outrage.

"Do you know where Tanaka is?"

"Why?"

"I need to borrow a phone. I don't know what happened to mine." Himeno rubbed her head. She didn't want to go back to her demolished room to look for the missing cell phone.

Mayune rolled her eyes. "Oh for pity's sake! Here," she reached into her bathrobe pocket and pulled out a sparkling, pink phone. "Use mine. Give it back to me at dinner. Don't get anything on it!" She stepped back into her room and shut the door.

Himeno smiled once more before quickly dialing the number of her best friend. She waited, listening to the ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Yayaoi? It's me, Himeno."

There was a long pause. The girl on the other end of the phone said, _"Himeno? Are you all right?"_

A watery, tearful laugh passed the red-head's lips. "Yes, yes, I'm all right. Better than before, actually. Listen Yayaoi - I - wanted to say I'm sorry."

"_Sorry?"_

Himeno nodded and swipped away some tears. "Yeah, for - being such an idiot. I can't believe I ditched you like I did. Forgive me?"

"_Of course, Himeno!"_ The girl sounded relieved and joyful. _"What brought this on?"_

"Let's just say, I had some sense beaten into my head." Himeno leaned against the wall of the hallway. "I've got to go. We've got company and I'm making dinner."

"_Sounds like the Himeno I know."_ Yayoi chirped, cheerfully.

"Yeah. So - lunch on Monday?"

"_You bet!"_

"You'll have to fill me in on all the new stories you've dreamed up."

"_Naturally! Bye, Himeno._"

"Bye, Yayaoi." Himeno hung up and sighed in relief. She never realized that forgiveness felt so good. Pushing off the wall, she walked down the hallway.

Her mind wandered. She still needed to talk to her parents and to Hikaru. Hayate. Himeno became worried when she thought of her boyfriend. What was she supposed to say to him?

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize there was someone in front of her until she walked into them. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Look where you're going, tulip-head." Himeno's head snapped up and she stared at the knight before her. Hayate stared down at her, his expression blank.

"Sorry," she mumbled, taking her eyes away from his gaze. "Um - how are you feeling?"

Hayate shifted on his feet. "Fine. Sore. Um - I probably shouldn't have joined the fight but - I'm a knight. It's what I do."

Himeno nodded. "Right. Did you - ah - need anything? Painkiller?" She winced. If Hayate wanted something for the pain, he would have talked to Shin. Maybe that was what he was doing when she ran into him.

"No. Thank you."

With another nod, she moved to step around him. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Himeno -"

"Yes?" She looked up, hopefully.

Hayate grimaced and looked away. "I don't think you're a burden."

Himeno blinked several times but didn't speak. The knight continued. "I - I only said that because I was angry. Not at you," he hastily added. "I was angry at myself for not being able to - to protect you. This whole mess," he growled irritably, "was my fault. I should have trusted you. Should have talked to you."

"Hayate -"

"I was so blind!" He raged, lifting his hands in the air before running one hand through his hair. His fingers caught on some knots. Hayate tugged at them till they came loose. "I did everything wrong."

Himeno clasped onto one of his hands. "No! I was wrong too. I should have talked to you too. Didn't I learn anything?" she fussed to herself, looking away again. "You'd think I'd learned this lesson before. You'd think I'd remember I don't have to keep stuff from my friends and family." Glancing sheepishly at him she added, "You'd think I'd know I shouldn't keep stuff that's bothering me from my boyfriend."

Hayate watched her throughout her long rant. He listened, but he was still caught on the fact she was holding his hand. When was the last time they had simply held hands? He couldn't remember when he last hugged her. Or kissed her.

His mind swiftly sorted through what she said and his frown deepened a little more. "Himeno," he said, "no one learns a lesson permanently the first time around." Hayate lifted his other hand and brushed his fingers down her jaw. He felt her shiver under his touch. Did she miss contact as much as he did?

"If anyone should have learned from their mistakes, it's me." Hayate sighed.

Himeno gave him a small smile. "Well, the knights are at an agreement on one thing. Everyone should have known better."

Hayate huffed a short laugh. "I suppose so."

Glancing at their entwined hand then back at Hayate's blue eyes, Himeno said, "Hayate - I know I screwed up. I know I shouldn't have been jealous -"

"Jealous?" Hayate's brows dipped in confusion. "Jealous of what?"

Himeno shifted on her feet, embarrassed and uncomfortable with what she was about to admit. "I - I thought you - and Hikaru -" she trailed off and looked up at him, hoping he would understand without her having to vocalize it.

Hayate waited in silence. When the red-headed girl did not continue, he pressed, "Hikaru and I what?"

Sighing in defeat, Himeno pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around herself in a defensive manner. "I thought you liked her," she admitted in a quiet voice.

A pause.

Two strong and familiar arms instantly wrapped her in a tight hug. "How could I ever like any other woman? I could I love anyone but _you_, Himeno?"

Tears came to her eyes as she returned the embrace and clung to her boyfriend for dear life. Himeno buried her face into his chest. "I never should have doubted you." Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his clothes.

Hayate held her close. "I didn't give you reason to trust me." He smiled wryly as he thought back to what Sasame said. "Good relationships are built on trust. I should have trusted you with the information from the beginning." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I should have trusted that you could handle battles on your own. I shouldn't have tried to be overprotective."

Himeno slapped his arm gently then returned her arm to embracing him. "Yeah. You should have and shouldn't have." Sighing she said, "But I should have talked to you."

"Hey," Hayate stepped back so he could see his girlfriend's face. "We both messed up."

Himeno giggled, trying to keep her tears away. "I've heard that a lot today." Taking a deep breath she plowed ahead, "Hayate, do you forgive me?"

He brushed a tear away from Himeno's cheek. "Yes, Himeno. Do you forgive me?"

A smile brightened her face. The pair hugged again as Himeno answered, "Yes."

~Prétear~

She was someplace soft and warm. Covered in blankets. Hikaru's sleep buried mind wondered if Takumi had taken her to bed after falling asleep during a movie - or had she been working on reviewing a website and fallen asleep on the floor? No. Maybe it was the car ride. They made it to the apartment and she'd finally fallen asleep despite the storm –

Hikaru jerked awake with a start. Eyes wide open, all she saw was darkness. The room was dark. Completely. Dark.

Whimpering, she thrashed about in the bed as she tried to sit up and detangle herself from the sheets. Her efforts to get out from beneath the blankets only tangled her further. Panic rose in her chest and choked her.

Hikaru cast about for something - anything. Making her way to the edge of the bed, she tumbled down to the floor. Hikaru landed with a loud thud.

A door opened, letting light flood in from the hallway. The next moment, a light turned on and lit up the room.

Hikaru blinked dazedly and stared at the floor. Her hands held her propped up. They were shaking. Her breathing came in short wheezes. Sweat prickled her forehead.

The light was on. The darkness was gone. Takumi –

"Hikaru? Are you all right?" Her head snapped up at the kind, concerned voice. Frightened gold eyes met concerned gold eyes. His eyes were so warm.

Taking a shaky breath, she forced a smile to her face. "Yes," her voice cracked as she spoke. A wince formed on Hikaru's face. She cleared her throat and continued, "Yes, Kei, I'm fine. I just - woke up a bit disoriented. That's all."

Kei reached for the sheets that were still wrapped around her legs and assisted her in getting free. He smiled at her, concern still radiating from his gaze. "I'm sure you're a bit shocked from everything that's happened these past few hours."

Hikaru timidly accepted his hand and support as she stood up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked around. By the looks of the room, she was still at the Awayuki's house.

"What happened?"

Kei sat a few inches away from her, giving her space. "You blacked out after using so much energy to defeat the Seed." He grinned at her. "You did a marvelous job, Hikaru!"

"So did Mannen." She ducked her head, not wanting Kei to see her blush at his praise. "Thank you," she added.

The blonde-haired man tilted his head in confusion. "For what?"

"For backing me up." Hikaru looked up at him once more. "So, I blacked out. How long have I been out?" She glanced over at a window. It was dark outside.

"Three hours," the knight answered. "We figured you would need your rest. Himeno made dinner for everyone - we've just been waiting for you."

Hikaru sat in silence for a moment. "Three - three hours? I was supposed to go to the hospital."

Kei remembered Hayate's order and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Should he tell her to take a break from the volunteer work? No. Not yet. Not when she had just woken up from a battle.

"Well, one day won't hurt, will it?"

Her gaze returned to his face and a sad, strained smile forced its way to her lips. Kei wondered what that expression meant. Hikaru said, "No. I - I guess not." Standing, she continued, "Well, I suppose we've made them wait for dinner long enough."

Kei smiled and stood up. "You're right. Lets go!"

~Prétear~

Dinner was outstanding. Himeno outdid herself and left Hikaru wondering how the older knew her favorite foods. Talk was easy. Hikaru wondered how Himeno had managed to get everyone at ease with her again. No one brought up the battle and no one gave Himeno a hard time about what had happened and what almost happened.

Hikaru wished to herself that she had a family like this growing up.

A smile came to the red-head's face when she saw Himeno and Hayate look at each other. The pair had returned to how they acted around each other before. It was good to see.

Hikaru slipped a hand under the table to her pant's pocket and reached inside for her cell phone. She chanced a glance down at the time and decided a phone call needed to be made.

Turning to Mawata, who was sitting on her left, Hikaru whispered, "I'll be right back."

She snuck out of the dining room before anyone noticed or could question her. Hikaru glanced over her shoulder as laughter rose in volume. She didn't want to leave, but she needed to talk to someone.

Hikaru entered the living room and walked over to a large window. She gratefully sank onto the cushions of the window seat. Dialing the number that she knew by heart, Hikaru held the device to her ear and listened to the ring.

"_Akemi and Daichi Memorial Hospital. Intensive Care Unit. How may I direct your call?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Shiori? This is Hikaru Yoshida."

"_Hikaru? Where are you? You didn't come in today."_ The nurse's kind voice held an edge of worry to it.

"Something came up. An emergency." Hikaru looked out the window to the gardens below. "I'll try to swing by later -"

"_No you will not, young lady!"_ Shiori scolded. _"And what do you mean an emergency? Are you in trouble? Should I get someone to come help you?"_

"No. No. I'm fine, Mrs. Shiori," the girl assured. "It - the problem was taken care of. It just took longer than I expected. And it would be no trouble at all to come in."

"_Hikaru,"_ the nurse chided, _"you have school in the morning. It's much too late to come in tonight."_

Biting her lip, Hikaru mumbled, "But I promised."

"_Hikaru, nothing has changed."_ Shiori's tone melted to sympathy. _"I know you want to see him, but he wouldn't want you to come in and fall behind in school - right?"_

Hikaru blinked rapidly, fighting the tears coming to her eyes. "You're right. I - I don't want to disappoint him."

"_You can always see him tomorrow and explain. I'm sure he was wondered about you."_

"He wouldn't worry, would he? That could be bad for him!" Hikaru's grip around her phone tightened.

"_No! Hikaru, I'm sure he knows you have other obligations."_ The nurse hastened to reassure the teenager. _"He's fine. Don't worry yourself._"

Relaxing only a little, Hikaru sighed. "Okay. I - I better go."

"_Thank you for checking in and explaining, Hikaru._" The nurse's voice held a motherly smile in it.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Hikaru wiped at her eyes. "Good-bye, Mrs. Shiori."

"_Good-bye, Hikaru_." Hikaru didn't wait to hear the line to go dead. She pressed the 'end call' button and settled back against the wall.

Staring blankly out the window, she didn't hear Himeno come in. The other red-head stood in the doorway and watched Hikaru before cautiously stepping forward and calling, "Hikaru?"

Startled from her thoughts, Hikaru looked up. "Oh! Himeno. I didn't know you were here."

"I just walked in." Himeno smiled shyly. "I noticed you were missing and asked Mawata where you went."

Looking away sheepishly, the younger girl apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay away so long. I just - needed to make a phone call."

"To your brother?" Himeno tilted her head to the side.

Hikaru jolted then relaxed. "Sort of. It's - complicated."

Himeno sighed and walked forward to close the gap between them. "I understand that you need a reason to trust me and the knights," she sat down beside Hikaru and said, "but haven't we proven that you can trust us?" Smiling at the new Prétear, Himeno said, "If there's a problem, maybe we can help."

Hikaru returned the smile and shook her head. "That would be nice, but I don't think anyone can fix this -" she trailed off and looked away again. "I - I count you all as friends, but - I - I just can't tell anyone yet."

Himeno nodded, holding back another sigh. "It's okay, Hikaru. I won't push you." She held out her hand and waited for Hikaru to look at it. "We never got to finish talking. To answer your question, yes. I want to be friends again. Will you forgive me for acting like a complete idiot?"

Hikaru stared at the hand for only a second before settling her own hand in Himeno's. The pair beamed with smiles. With a firm shake of their hands, Hikaru said, "Yes. I forgive you."

Himeno's smile turned into a grin. "You know - if you fight as well as you did today, you're going to be a great Prétear."

"Not as good as you." Hikaru blushed.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Himeno scolded, "You don't have to be like me. Just be you. That's what the knights taught me." Standing and motioning with her head toward the door, the older girl said, "Let's get back to the table. I've got dessert waiting for us."

~Prétear~

_**So you think you've won, eh, Hikaru?**_ The Princess of Disaster stared angrily at the swirling mist before her that showed the two Prétears as they walked together. _**You think that just because you've managed to prove your friends loyal that they will help you defeat me? Help you avoid punishment for what you have done?**_

Tilting her head, the woman listened to something hissing in the air around her. A cruel smile twisted her lips. _**Yes, Fenrir. I believe you are right. If we cannot weaken her through her friends – we will take other measures.**_

The mist swirled around her and then stopped. A new image appeared. A young man with dark brown hair lay on a white bed. The Princess of Disaster's smile faded. _**Soon, my love.**_ Reaching out a manicured hand, she tried to stroke the face of the sleeping man. _**Soon I will have enough leafe to bring you back. And I will punish the one who did this to you. Who took you from me.**_

_End of Chapter 1_


	13. Chapter 12

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 1: Notices

"Sonic Arrow!"

_**Excellent shot, Hikaru.**_ The teenager smiled in response to the praise. She landed as the Seed screeched and exploded in a flash of purple light.

Shin walked over to the stunned creature and said, "Les sheles." The demon larva sealed and disappeared in a soft glow of white light.

Hikaru looked down at her white and purple outfit for one last look as she felt herself separate from Sasame. When the light subsided, she looked up to see the silent knight's smiling face.

"That was too easy," Mannen grumbled as he approached.

"Everything okay now?" Hikaru looked around at the knights that were joining her and Sasame.

Kei frowned in confusion. "Yes?"

Smiling gratefully, she said, "Good. Well, gotta run!" She squeezed past a startled Hayate and Kei and started running off.

"H-Hikaru!" Hayate turned to shout after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm late. I have to go to the hospital," she called back over her shoulder.

Hayate's face grew stormy. "Hikaru!" The red-head disappeared and showed no signs of returning. The Leafe Knight leader turned to glare at the Knight of light. "You were supposed to tell her to give up her volunteer work."

Kei frowned and stepped back from his angry brother. "If you hadn't noticed, too much was going on for me to have the chance to talk to her."

"He's right, Hayate," Goh interjected, stepping between the pair. "Everyone was worried about Himeno and then that big attack - it threw everyone off."

"There was never a right time to bring it up." Kei ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Sasame sighed and shook his head. "As much as I feel like we shouldn't assert control over Hikaru, I agree with Hayate. It's time we focus on Hikaru and her well being."

"Sasame!" Kei exclaimed in protest.

The white-haired knight lifted a hand to stem the argument. "Haven't you noticed, Kei?" Looking from one knight to the next, he asked, "Have any of you noticed?"

Hayate frowned at his brother's cryptic words. "Noticed what?"

Sasame leveled a steady stare at the leader. "She's exhausted."

Silence descended on the group.

Hajime was the first to break the quiet. "She has been a little out of it when we've hung out at school."

Goh nodded in agreement. "Mawata said something about Hikaru falling asleep while they were studying yesterday."

"As much as she probably won't want to listen," Sasame stated, "whoever talks to her has to inform her that it is for her own benefit that we tell her she needs to give up her volunteer work."

Kei sighed in defeat and nodded. "I'll talk to her."

Sasame's expressionless gaze focused on the younger knight. "I think the sooner you do so would be best."

~Pretear~

Later that night, the younger knights were busy working on their homework. Every once in a while, Goh would have to look up from the dinner he was making and remind Mannen that playing table football wasn't working.

The door to the house inside of a tree opened to allow Hayate to come in. Kei looked up from his computer and asked, "How's Himeno?"

"Great. We had a great time."

_When are you going to ask her?_ Sasame's voice asked inside the Wind Knight's head.

_**We have some things we need to work out - stuff to talk through before we're ready for that.**_ Hayate didn't look over at the Sound Knight as he walked further into the home.

_I suppose that is for the best._ Sasame set aside the papers he was reading through. "Has anyone else noticed the strength of the Seeds lately?"

"Yes!" Mannen sat up and said, "It's been too easy. Ever since that big attack at Himeno's house."

Goh turned away from the stove. "Now that you mention it, they have been kinda puny."

Hajime looked from one knight to the next. "But why would the Princess of Disaster do that? It doesn't sound like something Fenrir would allow. If they're strong enough, why back off?"

"She was making her presence known," Shin answered quietly.

Sasame nodded and clasped his hands together. "Shin's right. She was making a statement."

"Or trying to wipe Hikaru out before _she's_ strong enough," Kei pointed out.

"Fenrir - or this new Princess of Disaster - knows that we're weakest when we're not with the Prétear." Sasame nodded, staring at the floor in concentration. "I don't know how she did it, but she managed to block our psychic connection with Hikaru. For a short time, she sent not one but _two_ Seeds on an attack. Two strong Seeds at the same time."

Hayate sighed wearily. "This Princess of Disaster is stronger than any we've seen in the past."

"And she has a serious grudge against us." Mannen settled back in his chair and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Kei's jaw tensed. "Or against Hikaru."

Everyone let the thought sink in for several minutes more.

"What do you propose we do, Sasame?" Hayate glanced at his brother.

Sasame shrugged. "We can't do more than what we have been doing. Continue training her. Someone walks with her to and from school."

Hajime raised his hand to interrupt the planning. "When do we start walking her from her house?"

"Do we even know where she lives?" Mannen asked.

Sasame stood. "We'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Glancing over at Kei, he said, "Kei will pick her up tomorrow and bring her to Leafania. On the way here -"

"On the way, I'll tell her about cutting out her volunteer work. I know, I know." Kei sighed and nodded.

"Good. I'm off."

"Have fun at the radio station, Sasame!" Hajime bade his brother goodbye.

Sasame smiled and waved before exiting the house.

~Pretear~

Sasame checked the clock in the hallway of the radio station. The time read thirty minutes after two in the morning. He winced and sighed. Late night.

He waved to his co-workers as he exited the building. Time to take the long walk home. Sasame buttoned his coat against the chilly, night air. His thoughts rolled around in his mind as he reviewed all the calls and letters that had come in for tonight's program. He reviewed what he read and what he had said in reply to these people who sought his advice. Sasame rarely second-guessed himself, but he always double check after the show to see if his analytical mind could find any new solution that hadn't been apparent while he was on the air.

Sasame's path led him down the sidewalk that was across the street from the hospital. Pausing, he looked up at the tall building and found himself wondering - not for the first time - what brought Hikaru here every day. As he was contemplating the possibilities, he spotted a familiar red-head dart into the building.

Eyes widening, he asked himself, "What is Hikaru doing going to the hospital at three in the morning?" Fearing the worst, Sasame quickly crossed the street and entered the hospital. He looked around the lobby for the girl but didn't see her.

Sasame let his eyelids slide shut and his ears took over. He listened for the cadence of her footsteps and heard them as well as the ding of an elevator. Opening his eyes, the knight of sound followed the teenager's path.

He stopped in front of the double elevators and looked pressed the button with an arrow pointing up. While he waited, Sasame listened for Hikaru's final destination. She had been the only one on the elevator - that he knew of. When the doors slid open for him, Sasame stepped aside to allow the passengers to disembark before he stepped into the small room.

Sasame pressed the button and waited for the elevator to begin its ascent.

When the doors slid open again, Sasame stepped out into the bustling yet quiet hallway of the Intensive Care Unit. Again, Sasame searched for the girl but didn't see her. Pocketing his hands in a casual manner, he walked toward the nurse's station.

A woman looked up and smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Sasame ceased scanning the crowds and gave her his undivided attention. "I'm looking for a friend. I believe she came here to do some volunteer work."

The nurse frowned and shook her head. "Sir, we don't allow volunteers to come in after nine P.M."

"But I could have sworn I saw her come in," Sasame argued. "Is Yoshida Hikaru here?"

"Hikaru?" How do you know Hikaru?" The nurse blinked in surprise.

Another nurse, older than the woman Sasame was speaking to, walked over. "You know Hikaru?"

Sasame nodded. "Yes, I'm a friend of hers. She goes to school with my brothers and they hang out a lot. I saw her come into the hospital and was concerned since it is 3 in the morning. A school night, too."

The older nurse eyed him warily. "How come you're out at 3 in the morning looking for her?"

"I wasn't looking for her - I mean I saw her on my way back from work." Sasame felt a little disgruntled. Women could twist words no matter how eloquent a person explained themselves! "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm -"

"Sasame?"

All eyes turned to look at the girl in question. She stood in shock, staring at the pale man before her. "Sasame, what are you doing here?"

Concern creased his face. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Are you all right, Hikaru?"

"Hikaru," the older nurse interrupted. "Do you know this man?"

Hikaru nodded and glanced sheepishly at the woman. "Yes, Mrs. Shiori. I know him. He's a friend. Um," returning her attention to the knight she said, "I'm fine I just - didn't get to come in as long as I would have liked."

Sasame's eyebrow lifted questioningly. "It's a school night, Hikaru."

"I've tried to tell her that," Shiori shook her head. "She'll end up falling asleep here and go to school from here."

Sasame looked from the nurse to the teenager with a very stern expression. "And your brother allows you to do this?"

Shiori looked from a red-faced Hikaru to a stern Sasame. "Excuse me, but, Hikaru, you said he was a family friend. He knows about Takumi's condition. Doesn't he?"

"Takumi's condition?" Sasame returned his attention to the nurses.

"He's a recent friend," Hikaru hastily interjected. "He doesn't know about the situation."

"And what situation is that, Hikaru?" Sasame's tone conveyed that he did not want to hear any more excuses. He wanted answers to the ever growing list of questions.

Hikaru's shoulders fell in defeat. Without meeting anyone's gaze, she tilted her head down the hallway. "Come on. I'll explain - somewhere else."

~Prétear~

The sound of medical monitors beeping in the background filled the silence. In the dimly lit room, Sasame leaned against the wall. He stared at Hikaru, who was sitting in one of the chairs left in the room for visitors. Her gold eyes bore into the linoleum floor while her hands gripped onto the seat of her chair.

"You know you have to tell the others," Sasame finally stated.

Hikaru blinked once, as if coming out of a trance, and swallowed. "I know." Lifting her head, she met his eyes. "But I'll tell them in my own time. So please - please, don't tell them."

They stared at each other for a long time. Sasame wrestled with the idea in his head until finally, reluctantly, he nodded. "Fine, but on one condition."

Warily, she asked, "What is it?"

"You cut back on your - 'volunteer work'."

Hikaru's mouth dropped open in a horrified 'o'. "Wh-what? No!"

"Hikaru," Sasame pushed off of the wall and walked up to her seat. Kneeling so they were eye-level, he looked at her with all the sympathy he possessed. "This isn't healthy. I'm not saying you have to stop. That's what Hayate and Kei will want you to do, but I understand how this - helps. But being here almost 24 hours in a day, 7 days in a week?" His gaze searched her's beseechingly.

Hikaru looked away. Her eyes focusing on anything but Sasame's face.

"This isn't what he would want you to do," Sasame whispered.

Tears blurred her vision and she had to bite her lip to hold in a sob. Nodding she agreed. "Okay. Okay."

Sasame stood and held out a hand. Pulling her from her seat, he then wrapped her up in a hug. They stood like that for a few more minutes before they separated. "I'll walk you home," Sasame offered.

Hikaru nodded, too tired to protest or decline.  
He led her from the room, glancing back only briefly at the bed's occupant. Sasame felt his heart drop at the sight, but he forced himself to return his attention to the dead-on-her-feet teenager.

As he led her to the elevator, Sasame overheard the nurse, Shiori, say to her co-worker, "That man must be a close friend after all! I never knew Hikaru to listen to anyone but Takumi."

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize for the lengthy wait, folks. I've been hitting a writer's block with when situations should happen in the story. That, and I've got two other fanfics I'm writing. And a book I'm writing/editing. So yes. And I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. =/ Next chapter might be a bit short too.**

**So what has Sasame found out? Hahaha. I love the suspense. =3  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 2: Emotions

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling another end to the day. Hikaru looked up and smiled at Mawata as the blue-haired girl approached.

"Hikaru," the quiet girl said, "Himeno and I were wondering if we could come to your house this afternoon to do homework."

Blinking rapidly in surprise, Hikaru stammered, "Ah - um - why? I - I mean, why my house?"

Mawata sighed. "Well, Mother forgot to mention to us that she was having a big dinner party, which means the servants will be frantically cleaning. So - there won't be a peaceful corner at our house to study and we do have that biology test we need to study for."

Hikaru bit her lip as she thought the matter over.

"To make it worse, we didn't know until after lunch. Tanaka came with a message and delivered it to the office." Mawata explained as she shouldered her bag. "I'm really sorry to spring this on you so suddenly."

The pair walked out of the classroom and down the hall together. Hikaru remained silent for a while before she glanced over at her friend. "Well - what about Goh's restaurant?"

Mawata smiled shyly and Hikaru could have sworn she saw a blush on the placid girl's face. "No. I don't think we'd be able to concentrate there."

Hikaru snickered. "You mean _you_ wouldn't concentrate."

"Are you reluctant because your brother might not want us there?" Mawata casually changed the subject.

Hikaru stopped walking so abruptly, that Mawata had taken a few steps before she realized the red-head had left her side. Turning, the silent girl looked questioningly at the other teen. Hikaru's gaze was focused on the floor before her golden eyes lifted to meet Mawata's eyes. "He - he wouldn't mind. I don't think."

Mawata walked over to her friend. "Hikaru, if it isn't all right with your or your brother, just say so."

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru shook her head. "No. It's fine. Um - I have practice and patrol with the guys for a couple of hours."

"Hikaru and I have work this afternoon." Mawata smiled brightly. "We'll come by around six o'clock? We'll even bring some take-out."

"That'd be great," Hikaru agreed.

As they began walking again, Mawata asked, "So, who's picking you up today?"

"Kei," Hikaru answered, feeling a blush creep up onto her face.

Mawata smiled knowingly. "He's nice." Hikaru nodded but didn't comment.

The pair spotted the blonde man standing just outside of the school premises as they exited the school. Mawata veered away from Hikaru's side so she could meet up with Himeno. Hikaru waved to Himeno and Yayoi before hurrying to Kei's side.  
His smile greeted her.

"Have a good day at school?" He offered to take her bag, as he usually did when he came to pick her up.

Hikaru shook him off as usual, although she appreciated the chivalrous gesture. "Yes. Nothing eventful though."

Kei shrugged and motioned toward the sidewalk. "School can be like that. So much happens and yet nothing at all."

Hikaru looked at the school. "Shouldn't we be waiting for the boys?"

"No, Mannen said that there's a game after school today," Kei answered. "They've been fighting with Hayate about playing all week. Himeno finally convinced him to let them have some fun."

"So who am I training with today?"

Kei cleared his throat and looked away. "I'm - not sure what Hayate has planned."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, her suspicions rising. "You're not a good liar."

"No, I suppose not." Kei laughed. His smile fell, but he didn't offer an explanation. They stood at a crosswalk and waited for the sign to change.

Hikaru waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she started to get worried. When they started walking again, she asked, "Does this have something to do with last night? Did Sasame say something?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Kei looked down at her with a mixture of surprise and relief.

"He said he _wouldn't_ say anything," she growled.

Kei tilted his head in confusion. "Come again?"

Hikaru ran a hand through her hair. "Sasame saw me last night - or early this morning - whatever. I went back to the hospital after I'd finished work."

Kei shook his head slowly. "He never said he saw you last night. No one was awake when he got home this morning. Sasame was asleep when I went to school - Hikaru, what are you talking about?"

They stopped again and turned to look at each other with equal mixtures of confusion.

"You mean," Hikaru said slowly, "Sasame didn't tell you guys I was at the hospital at three this morning?"

"No. Why were you there that early?"

Hikaru shrugged. "It's no big deal. He talked to me and told me that I need to cut back on my hours."

Kei frowned. "Cut back? Is that what he said? No - Hikaru, Sasame and Hayate want you to stop going completely."

Her mouth dropped open in shock before snapping shut with an angry click. Her eyebrows dipped down to deepen her frown. "What?" The question came out slow, calm, yet dangerously so.

"You're wearing yourself out, Hikaru," Kei explained. "We all can tell."

Hikaru glared at him. "You've been talking about me? You all made this decision without my input? You think you all can tell me what I can and can't do? What if I want to give up being the Prétear instead? What if I think that's not more important than what I'm doing now? What I was doing before this was dumped in my lap?"

Spinning on her toes, she started walking quickly through the crowds.

Kei jogged to catch up with her, calling her name and wishing she'd slow down. Eventually he caught up with the short, thin girl that could slip through the crowds so easily. Kei caught her wrist and tried to get her to stop.

"Let go!"

"Not until we talk," Kei argued.

"This isn't talking! This is ordering! Bullying!"

Kei frowned and instead of getting her to stop, he passed her and pulled her along behind him. They hurried to the park and he didn't let her stop walking until they reached a park bench that was away from people.

He turned to glare down at her. His angry golden eyes met hers and a battle of wills began.

"We are not bullying you, Hikaru," Kei began in a slightly controlled voice. "We are looking out for your best interest. We talked about you without your input because you're never around to give your input. You're always running off as soon as you can! What could you possibly have to do? You're only a first year in high school!"

Hikaru looked away and folded her arms in front of herself in a protective and defensive gesture. Shrugging she grumbled, "I have schoolwork, my job, the hospital."

"Again, I repeat, you're a _first year _in _high school_!" Kei snapped. "You're still a kid!"

Bristling, she glared back up at him. "I am not just a _kid_!"

"What would your brother say? You running yourself ragged like this?"

"What would he say if he knew I was fighting to save the world from a creature trying to drain me and everyone else of their life force?" Hikaru countered. "Face it, there's nothing ideal about my life right now!"

"Hikaru -"

"No! You've said enough." Hikaru turned and started walking again. "You guys want my input? Then I'm going to give it to the morons who made you the messenger!"

Kei walked quickly to catch up with her. Hurt stinging his chest as he listened quietly to her next words. "I can't believe I ever thought you were a chivalrous, kind person! You're just as bad as Hayate!" He missed the tears that stung her eyes as he slowed so he trailed behind her. Hikaru sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay.

~Prétear~

"What's taking them so long?" Hayate queried as he drummed his fingers against the table top.

Sasame looked up from his cup of tea. "They'll get here when they get here. You and Himeno weren't always on time to meetings as I recall."

Hayate blushed and spluttered in embarrassment. "That's different! And Kei and Hikaru aren't dating or interested in each other."

"Shows what you know," Sasame mumbled into his tea as he took another sip.

The door burst open and Hikaru marched into the room. "What's this about giving up going to the hospital?"

Sasame winced and opened his mouth to speak but Hayate beat him to it. "It's for your own good."

"So I've heard." Hikaru folded her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. Glaring up at the Knight of Wind she argued, "Since when do you get to make decisions for me? You're not my brother! Or my father!"

"Well I -"

"As for you!" She ignored Hayate and turned to glare at Sasame. "_You_ said I could keep going!"

Hayate turned his attention to his silent brother. "What?"

Sasame set his tea cup down on the table and folded his hands. "Yes, I did. I just hadn't had a chance to speak to the others about it. I didn't think Kei would be true to his word and speak to you today."

Hikaru felt herself ease a little out of her tense posture. "What?"

"Sasame!" Hayate tried gaining the Knight of Sound's attention. "Why would you say that?"

"Hikaru and I came up with a schedule. She is restricted to going to the hospital for an hour or two, twice a week," Sasame explained. "She agreed to request for fewer hours at work - she has a night shift cleaning an office building."

"I even agreed to have a set bedtime," Hikaru added, feeling very foolish for getting angry.

Hayate sighed and settled his head in his hands. "Why didn't you think to mention this sooner, Sasame?"

"We didn't come to this agreement until last night," Sasame answered.

Hikaru turned to the door to see if Kei was there. He wasn't. Returning her attention to the two older knights, she hesitantly asked, "Would either of you know where Kei might be? I need to - apologize for some stuff I said."

Sasame looked at her then at the open door. "He probably won't come back for a while if he's very upset."

"What did you say?" Hayate's eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

Hikaru felt her shoulders wilt beneath her guilt. Shaking her head she said, "Nothing I'm going to repeat. So - um - practice?"

"Not today." Hayate shook his head. "You're tired. We're tired. Right now, we're going to come up with a schedule for who will be picking you up from your home and from school."

"Why the extra protection?" Hikaru sat down in one of the chairs and looked from one knight to the other.

Sasame slid an empty cup over to her and lifted a brown teapot. As he poured a cup of brown rice tea for her, he said, "The knights all agree that this Princess of Disaster is stronger than the past ones. Somehow, she was able to summon two strong Seeds and sever our telepathic link. She may have exerted her strength for now, but she'll regain it. When she does, we can't leave you by yourself."

Hikaru's gaze met Sasame's over the lip of her cup as she took a sip of the warm tea. They shared a silent conversation that way that Hayate missed. When she set her cup down, she nodded. "Makes sense."

"So, to ensure that you aren't attacked while you're on your way to or from school, we agreed you needed a knight escorting you." Hayate leaned back in his chair. "And since you're working," he glared at Sasame since the news hadn't been shared sooner, and said, "you'll need an escort to and from your workplace as well."

"Not to mention to and from the hospital for the hours you've specified." Sasame reached for a piece of paper. "If it isn't too presumptuous, I'll take those hours as my turn to escort you."

Hayate shrugged. "Sure. Fine."

Hikaru gave Sasame a grateful smile and nodded. "So I guess we'll be coming up with a schedule instead of practicing?"

"Yes. Once we're finished, you're more than welcome to go home and get some rest." Sasame smiled and slid the paper over to her. "Go ahead and write down some times. The knights will discuss what works with our schedules tonight."

Hayate stood and stretched. "I'll go see if I can find Kei for you."

Once the Knight of Wind left, Hikaru looked up at Sasame. "I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

He shook his head. "My own folly for not informing everyone of the change in plans sooner. I have a feeling Kei won't be showing up before you leave though. I'll walk you home."

Hikaru nodded sadly and finished writing out her schedule as best as she remembered it. She slid the paper back toward the knight. They discussed the schedule a little longer, but, eventually, Sasame overrode Hikaru's desire to stick around to see if Hayate found Kei.

"You need rest," he chided.

"Okay. Okay." Hikaru smiled and stood. "Thank you for the tea."

"Anytime."

~Prétear~

Hikaru looked up from her laptop when the doorbell rang. Setting it aside, she stood and hurried to unlock the door. Opening it, she smiled at her guests. "Hey guys!"

"We come bearing food!" Himeno held up a plastic bag that held delicious scented boxes.

"Great! Come on in." Hikaru motioned into the apartment. "The kitchen is to the left. What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have?" Mawata shut the door and slid her shoes off.

Hikaru followed Himeno into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Juice, water, milk?"

"Water for me," Mawata answered.

"Juice." Himeno grinned. "I don't care what kind you have."

Mawata walked around the living room, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall and sitting on side tables. Picking one up she asked, "Is this your brother?"

Hikaru looked up from the drawer she was lifting chopsticks out of and tried not to show any emotions on her face. "Yeah. That's Takumi."

Himeno hurried out of the kitchen to stand next to her step-sister. "Let me see!"

The former Prétear peered over Mawata's shoulder. The picture was of a younger Hikaru. She was sitting on the shoulders of a young man with straight, brown hair and smiling golden eyes.

"You two have the same eye-color," Himeno looked up at the other red-head.

Hikaru smiled and turned her back on the pair so she could hide her sadness and so she could dish out the food in some bowls. "Yeah - we got it from our mom."

"Do you have a picture of your parents?" Himeno looked around for a picture that suggested it was a family photo.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." Hikaru left what she was doing and went to her bedroom. Walking over to her bed-side-table, she slid open a drawer and lifted a folder out from beneath papers and CDs.

She didn't know why she was doing this. Possibly because Himeno had opened up to her. These girls had befriended her. She could trust them.

Hikaru came back out carrying a photo album. "Takumi and I don't like to have pictures of Mom and Dad out. Just - makes us too sad, you know?"

Mawata and Himeno smiled sympathetically at the girl as they all sat down around the coffee table. Food and drinks set before them, Hikaru flipped through the album. Stopping on a page, she pushed it over to her friends. "That's them."

"You look like your mom," Himeno said after looking at the picture.

Hikaru laughed. "Well - besides the hair, yeah."

"Your parents were doctors?" Mawata asked as she flipped the pages of the album.

Hikaru nodded and took a bite of her food. "Yeah."

"That's pretty cool." Himeno smiled and pointed at a picture.

Mawata reluctantly slid the album back to Hikaru's side of the table. "Well, we really should start studying."

~Prétear~

"_**So this is where you live,"**_ the Princess of Disaster chuckled darkly as she watched Hikaru, Himeno, and Mawata in the swirling purple mist she had conjured.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the trio laugh and talk. _**"What in your home could help me? What is your weakness, Prétear?"**_

~Prétear~

"Mother, we're home!" Mawata knocked on her parent's bedroom door and poked her head into the room.

"Ah! Mawata! How did studying at Hikaru's go?" Natsue looked up from her book she was reading.

"It went well. I believe we'll be ready for the test." Mawata walked over to the couch Natsue was sitting on and hugged her mother. "The house looks spectacular."

Natsue smiled. "Yes, well. We must make a good impression on the Karou's publishers. I'm so glad he's started writing again."

Mawata sat down beside her mother and nodded. "I think he is too."

"So what else did you do at Hikaru's house?" Natsue slid a bookmark into her book and set it aside. "You can't have me believe you girls _only_ studied."

Mawata laughed. "No. We had some dinner and Hikaru showed us some pictures of her parents."

"Did you meet her brother?"

"No - Hikaru never said where he was tonight." Mawata frowned as she tried to recall whether her friend had made an excuse for her brother's absence.

"So, who were her parents?" Natsue inquired.

"The Yoshidas were doctors," Mawata said, excitement making her eyes sparkling. "Can you imagine!"

Natsue hummed as her eyebrows dipped in concentration. "Yoshida. Dr. Yoshida?"

"Yes," Mawata nodded and asked, "do you know them?"

Natsue's eyes widened in recognition. "Yoshida Suzu! She was a doctor at the hospital here in the city!" She looked at Mawata, sadness filling her eyes. "Oh that poor girl."

"What? Mother? What happened?"

"There was an epidemic." Natsue shook her head. "Hikaru's mother contracted the virus and died. It was all over the news. Hikaru would have been six years old."


	15. Chapter 14 part 1

**Author's Note:** I would just like to thank all of my faithful and patient readers! I believe it has been a bit over a year since I've posted for Light My Way. I apologize it has taken me so long. I reached this chapter and was quite honestly stuck. It actually took this past school year to reach a point where I had inspiration for this chapter. Most of what you will read are actual events. =/ Great stuff for writing! I hope to have Part 2 up soon. The chapter was getting far too long, so I decided to break up chapters again. Since I have an idea of what to write, hopefully I'll get the ball rolling again.

Enjoy your very long update! =)

* * *

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 3: Wounded (part 1)

Excitement among the students grew as the end of the first term drew near. Even though the promise of summer holidays boosted the spirits of some, others found themselves scrambling to finish class projects.

Hikaru found herself stressing out over her schedule. Despite having cut back on visiting the hospital, she still felt like she was running herself ragged with practices, school work, and her job. Demon larva popped up every once in awhile, none of them nearly as strong as the plant taken over at the Awayuki's mansion. Yet the small larva still posed as a nuisance.

Hikaru stifled another yawn as the teacher at the front of the room called on a classmate for an answer to a problem written on the board. She wrote down the answer in her notebook and glanced covertly at the clock on the wall. Only ten minutes of class left before the school day ended.

"That's it for today, class," Mr. Watanabe declared as he shut his teacher's copy of the textbook. "But before I dismiss you, I need to give you your group project assignment. Instead of a test, you will give your group presentation."

Hikaru felt herself wilt in her seat. _Just what I needed_, she thought to herself, _another project._

Mr. Watanabe picked up a sheet of paper from his desk. "To ensure that you all practice diverse group interactions, I have divided the groups so no one pairs up with all their friends." Clearing his throat, he glanced down at the paper in his hands.

Hikaru crossed her fingers beneath the desk. She begged in her mind over and over that she get paired with Mawata. Mawata was her _only_ friend so far in the homeroom. Hikaru listened in nervous anticipation as her teacher read off the groups.

"Awayuki Mawata," he read aloud. Hikaru held her breath and leaned forward in her seat as Mr. Watanabe read off the list. "Hayashi Katsu, Minami Kimiko, Nakano Haruto, and," Hikaru could have sworn that Mr. Watanabe paused for a whole ten minutes before he said, "Yoshida Hikaru."

A relieved sigh escaped her and Hikaru felt at ease again. She was with Mawata. Hikaru didn't know the other three in her group very well. Kimiko was one of those girls that wanted to be friends with Mawata because of the Awayuki name and business. Haruto was on the soccer team and tended to hang out with the team a lot. Katsu - Hikaru didn't know anything about Katsu.

"For the last couple minutes of class and into your free study period, I would like you to get together with your groups and discuss what topic you will cover for your project." Mr. Watanabe swapped his list for a stack of papers and began passing them out. "This sheet has the topics you may choose from. No one may have the same topic. It's first come, first serve. The faster you choose, the better chance of getting a topic you want."

Once everyone had their sheet, Mr. Watanabe allowed them to break up into groups. Hikaru settled down in the empty desk next to Mawata and smiled at her. "Which topic do you think we should take?"

"Something easy!" Kimiko declared as she too joined them. "That way we can be done with the project as soon as possible."

"Where's the pride in doing a quick project?" Hikaru questioned. "You won't have the satisfaction of a job well done if you do it haphazardly."

"No one asked _you_," Katsu remarked snidely as he and Haruto joined them. He glared at Hikaru and where she was seated.

Mawata shrugged. "I don't know. I agree with Hikaru. I don't want to do something that I won't feel pride in. As for the topic - perhaps we should put it to a vote?"

"That's a great idea, Mawata!" Katsu exclaimed as he pulled a chair from a desk and settled it next to Mawata. He leaned onto her desk and peered at the list in her hands.

Kimiko crowded on Mawata's other side and looked at the list with the other two. Hikaru looked questioningly to Haruto, but he wasn't paying any attention to the group. His attention was focused across the room. At what, she wasn't sure.

"Why not that one?" Katsu questioned.

Mawata set the paper down on the desk and reached for a pencil. She marked Katsu's choice and one other one. "There. What do you think Hikaru?"

"Isn't two choices enough?" Katsu groused as he folded his arms over his chest.

Hikaru shrunk back from the desk and the group. Katsu's disapproving glare stung in a way she had not felt in a long while. "Well - um -"

"We agreed to vote," Mawata stated as she handed the paper to her friend. "To make it fair, we'll choose three - four if Haruto or Kimiko want to choose one."

Haruto looked over at them and shrugged his shoulder non-committing.

"Oh, I'm fine with whatever _you_ choose, Mawata!" Kimiko chirped in excitement.

"Well, Hikaru?" Mawata urged.

Hikaru glanced down at the paper and looked at the two topics marked. Both were good, but the one Mawata chose would involve a lot more work and - true to Mawata's form - would be the hardest and earn a better grade if done well.

"I vote on Mawata's choice," Hikaru declared as she handed the paper back to her friend.

"I guess that makes three votes," Mawata stated. "Mine, Kimiko's, and Hikaru's. Haruto?"

"Whatever," he muttered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's settled then," Katsu announced. "Mawata's choice. Better get it up to Mr. Watanabe before someone else takes it."

"I can do it," Hikaru offered.

"No!" Katsu frowned and snatched the paper up. "I'll take it. Wouldn't want you to trip and miss the opportunity."

Hikaru gaped after him as he rushed to the front of the room. Trip? Her? Since when?

Kimiko laughed at something and started exclaiming what fun it would be to work with everyone. Mawata just smiled and nodded as she pulled out a notebook and pencil. When Katsu returned, he declared that they had picked the topic first and would get to keep it.

"Great! Thank you, Katsu," Mawata said as she began writing out the names of the group.

Hikaru quirked an eyebrow in surprise when Katsu blushed slightly and grinned at Mawata's praise. Did he like Mawata?

"Now we just need to divide up the research and jobs for the project," the blue-haired girl stated once she finished writing everyone's name.

Hikaru pulled out the sheet of paper with the requirements for the project listed. She read them off and looked up expectantly.  
Kimiko was pouting - probably because this was not going to be an easy assignment. "Fine, I'll take that category," she grumbled.

Mawata wrote down Kimiko's part in the project, then chose her own. Looking at Katsu, she asked what he would like to do. He chose a topic, leaving only two left.

Hikaru looked up at Haruto. "Which one do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, if it makes any difference to you, I'll take the education aspect of the topic," Hikaru offered.

"You're leaving Haruto with the last option? That's not fair to him!" Katsu scowled.

Haruto shook his head. "It's ok. I don't care what I get. Go ahead and put me down, Mawata."

The girl nodded and wrote out the last two categories beside their prospective names. "Okay, what about the method of presenting our findings?"

"How about a PowerPoint Presentation?" Hikaru suggested. "We could even create a Jeopardy game for the very end if we have time. The class would love it! We could even give out candy for a reward."

"Who has time for all of _that_?" Kimiko demanded in shock.

"Or the know-how," Katsu questioned. He smiled slowly as he thought. "Hey - Yoshida - you're good with computers."

Hikaru blushed a little bit and nodded.

"Why don't you put the presentation and game together?" Katsu looked around at the group members for support. Kimiko nodded, Haruto wasn't paying attention, and Mawata looked on nervously.

"I - I guess I could if everyone got the information to me a week before the presentation is due."

Mawata shook her head. "No, Hikaru! That's too much for just one person! What about -" she paused and glanced cautiously at the people around them. "What about your extracurricular work?"

Hikaru looked away and bit her lip in thought. She had cut back on her hours at work and her time at the hospital. Even that arraignment hadn't helped her regain some energy. She still had projects and more projects thanks to school. One more project - and such a hefty one at that - would not help in the slightest.

The knights wouldn't be happy with her. So much was going on - she still had to fight Seeds every once in a while. The Seeds were getting stronger which meant more training and more protection. She really was tired.

This was school. She needed a good grade on this project. They were counting on her. They needed her.

Smiling, she looked back at the group. "It's ok. I'll manage to work something out. I can do it."

"Great! Now that's settled, Mawata, would you like to come over to my house to research with me?" Katsu asked, dismissing the red-head.

Mawata shook her head. "No, I have to work today."

"Work!" Kimiko gasped. "Why do _you_ need to work?"

"Himeno and I help out a friend at her florist's shop," Mawata explained as she packed up her things. "We don't get money for it - well, Himeno does because she isn't comfortable taking money from Mother. I don't need the money, I just enjoy helping Takako and arranging flowers."

The bell rang and a mad scramble was made by students who had not turned in their project choice. Hikaru gathered her things and headed toward the door with Mawata.

"Well, when are you off work?" Katsu asked, pushing Hikaru away from Mawata's side.

"I'm afraid Hikaru, Himeno, and I already have plans for the evening," Mawata apologized. "I'll see if I can schedule a group work day. Maybe we could go to the library and see what we can find for resources."

Katsu frowned and nodded. "Sure. Okay. See you later, then."

He bumped Hikaru hard as he turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction they were going. Hikaru rubbed her arm and frowned in confusion. What was his deal?

Mawata sighed, gaining Hikaru's attention. "I wish Mr. Watanabe had _not_ paired us with Kimiko - or Katsu." She looked worriedly at Hikaru. "Are you sure you don't mind taking on all of that work?"

"I'll be okay, Mawata," the Prétear assured her friend. "Come on, Tanaka is waiting for you and - Kei should be waiting for me."

Mawata eyed her friend as Hikaru's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Is he still not talking to you?"

Hikaru shook her head. "He is supposed to pick me up on certain days after school - but - someone else _always_ fills in for him 'cause he's busy with a project at school."

"Well," Mawata said slowly, "he _is _in college. I am sure that college students have more projects than we do before the holiday."

"Yeah - I suppose you're right."

The two stepped out of the building and looked for the people that were supposed to pick them up. Mawata spotted Himeno and Mayune right away. She bade goodbye to her friend and hurried to their side.

The shout of her name, gained Hikaru's attention. She turned toward the sound and saw Hajime approaching her.

"I'm supposed to take you to Leafania today," the young knight explained.

"Where's Kei?"

"At school still," the boy answered with a shrug. "He just goes to school, work, and bed recently. Sometimes he doesn't even go to bed. Just types away at his project."

"Oh." Hikaru sighed and started walking toward the entrance of the school grounds. "We better get going. Who am I training with today?"

~Pretear~

"You can't avoid her forever."

Kei looked up and over his shoulder at his brother. With a sigh, the Knight of Light rubbed his forehead. "I'm busy, Sasame."

"Busy avoiding the Prétear," Sasame corrected as he leaned against the bedroom's door frame. "She wants to apologize."

"I don't have time to talk," Kei argued as he turned back to his computer screen.

"By avoiding her you break the connection a knight has with his Prétear! You can't just destroy that!"

"She destroyed it first!" Kei retorted as he spun his chair around and stood from it. "She keeps secrets! She won't tell us about herself or her family! There cannot be a connection when she won't open up!"

Sasame remained silent and stared at his brother for a long time. He turned away and started to leave. Calling over his shoulder he asked, "Have you given her reason to?"

~Pretear~

Hikaru waved goodbye to Sasame as she closed the door to her brother's apartment. With a sigh, she shuffled into the dimly lit living room after she kicked her shoes off at the door. There was only two weeks left of school. Two weeks and the stress would be over - until the holiday was over.

Moaning, Hikaru sank onto the couch and reached for her laptop bag. She hoped Katsu, Kimiko, and Haruto had emailed her the information. She couldn't complete the Jeopardy game without the questions, and she couldn't finish the PowerPoint if they didn't send her their research.

Opening her laptop and turning it on, Hikaru waited for it to boot up. Lazily, she looked over at the kitchen. She was hungry, but too tired to get any food.

Her eyelids started drooping.

"No!" She fussed at herself. Sliding from the couch to the floor, Hikaru set the laptop on the coffee table and leaned forward. Her back hurt. She would stay awake and get some homework done!

The screen welcomed her. Hikaru typed in her password and quickly navigated to her email account. Nothing.

"Guess I'll work on something else," she muttered as she brought up a paper that was due in the morning.

The lights flickered, causing Hikaru to look up with wide eyes. They went off for a second, then sparked to life again. A relieved sigh escaped the weary girl and she turned her attention back to her computer.

The screen was blank.

"No!" Hikaru quickly turned it back on again and waited anxiously for it to boot up. A black screen with white lettering appeared. The girl felt tears well up as she selected the start-up repair option. After ten agonizing minutes, her desktop screen appeared.

Hikaru searched for the paper she had just been working on moments before.

It was gone.

Battling back the tears, she found her research and sources for the paper and started typing it all out again. She could have sworn she heard laughter and a flash of purple - no. It was just her imagination.

~Pretear~

Hikaru dodged an attack and winced as she heard Sasame's grunt of discomfort. _**Concentrate, Hikaru**_.

_I'm trying, _she retorted as she shot another sonic arrow at the Seed possessed creature.

"Look out!" Goh shouted over to the Prétear.

Hikaru dodged another attack by somersaulting backwards. "A little help here!" She snapped at anyone listening.

"Hajime! Defense!" Mannen shouted to his brother.

"Right!" Hajime and Mannen worked in tandem as Hikaru circled the creature.

"Find its weak spot, Hikaru!" Hayate ordered from the ground.

Hikaru bit back an irritable comeback. _Maybe he should be the Prétear if he thinks he can do any better._

_**Ignore him. Concentrate on the task at hand.**_ Sasame's calming voice echoed in her mind.

Hikaru bit back another comment and opted to ignore the knight she was préted with.

Spying the lack of light and energy on the creature's back, she shot a sonic arrow and braced herself for the inevitable explosion of dark matter.

The knights in the air landed while those on the ground gathered around Shin. He sealed the Seed and turned to look at Hikaru as she separated from Sasame.

Swaying on her feet, she asked, "Are we done?"

"What was that?!" Hayate waved a hand back over the area they had fought in. "I've never seen you fight so sloppily before!"

"Everyone has bad days," she mumbled. She could feel a headache forming behind her eyes.

"Hikaru," Goh questioned, "is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Mannen crossed his arms over his chest. "You look terrible."

Shin's eyes filled with worry. "Your leafe -"

"I'm fine guys!" Hikaru brushed them off. "I need to go. I'm late for class."

Hajime nodded. "We all are. Gotta go!"

The older knights watched as the younger knights escorted a wavering Prétear toward the school grounds. Hayate sighed irritably. "I don't like this. More attacks each day - if the Seeds keep attacking like this she's going to fall over."

Sasame rubbed his sore arm and nodded. "She needs rest."

Kei turned away from his brothers and started walking away. "I need to get to class too. See you all later."

Hayate, Sasame, and Goh watched the Knight of Light leave.

"If something doesn't bend soon," Sasame muttered, "something is going to break."

~Pretear~

"I think we need to have a meeting after school today," Mawata announced as she looked over sheets of paper.

Kimiko looked up from the fashion magazine she was flipping through. "Why? I need to go shopping this afternoon. There's a sale!"

"I've got soccer practice," Haruto mumbled, not looking up from the book he was taking notes from.

Mawata glanced from member to the other with a frown on her face. "We need to talk through the presentation."

"Mawata's right," Hikaru added as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I need to know who's speaking when so I put the Powerpoint slides in the right order."

"I can meet!" Katsu offered with a smile directed at Mawata. "We can meet at my place if you want, Mawata."

"I can't skip practice," Haruto stated as he shut his book. "Here's some more quotes, Hikaru.

The red-head wilted as she took the paper from him. "Where in your part of the presentation does it need to go?"

"I guess I can go to the sale a little later," Kimiko pouted as she dog-eared a page with one of her manicured nails. "Hopefully all the good deals won't be picked through by the time I get to the mall."

Mawata looked over Hikaru's shoulder at the quotes Haruto had written out. "Are you sure, Katsu? Your parents won't mind?"

"Ah, they're out of town," Katsu informed, a smug smile spreading across his face. "The place is all mine until they get back in a couple of days. So you could stay longer to work on the project with me when everybody decides to leave."

Hikaru looked up at Katsu in surprise. Alone with Mawata in a no-parent environment? _What in the world?!_ Hikaru had noticed a few odd habits and heard some stranger comments from Katsu directed at Mawata ever since the project started. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was trying to coax her into dating him. Mawata either was oblivious to all his attempts or coldly ignoring them.

Mawata shook her head. "No - Mother wouldn't want me to stay out late."

"And my brother wouldn't want me at a boy's house without some adult supervision!" Hikaru blushed as all eyes turned curiously to look at her. She'd said that in order to spare Mawata any potential awkward moments between her and Katsu at his house. There was no way Hikaru could let her friend go through something like - Katsu trying to _kiss_ her or something!

Katsu was scowling now. "Well, you don't _have_ to come."

"Yes, she does," Mawata countered. "She's making the Powerpoint, so she needs to know the order. We all need to discuss the presentation."

"We could email her the information later," Kimiko grumbled.

Haruto lifted a hand to gain someone's attention. "I still can't skip practice."

Mawata smiled. "Come when you can."

"Where _are_ we meeting then," Katsu grunted irritably. He sat back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. His gaze flickered over to Hikaru.

She blushed at the hate filled eyes that bored into her. Hikaru quickly ducked her head and continued scanning the information Haruto had given her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Mawata rest her chin on her hand - her elbow propped on the desktop.

After a while of thought, Mawata's face brightened. "How about the Sakura Café?"

Kimiko and Katsu sat up, intrigued with the idea.

Hikaru felt a smile quirk up the corner of her lips. Mawata _would_ suggest the café that Goh worked at. It had become apparent to Hikaru and Himeno that Mawata and Goh were more than just friends. Not dating - at least - Mawata hadn't said they were. If asked, she'd blush and say of course not. If asked if she wanted to date him, her blush would deepen, and she would make some excuse to leave or change the subject.

"I'm in!" Katsu agreed eagerly. Kimiko nodded. Haruto shrugged and grunted his acceptance.

"How about you, Hikaru?" Mawata looked at her. "You don't have to - do any extra-curricular activities after classes today, do you?"

"Um -" Hikaru wracked her brain for any recollection of previous engagements made. Work wasn't until later in the evening. She could stop by the hospital for an hour before going to work. Sasame was scheduled to walk her home after school. None of the guys had mentioned training this morning on the way to school.

She smiled wearily and nodded. "Yes!"

"Then it's settled," Mawata concluded as the bell rang for the study hour to end. "See you all there!"

~Pretear~

After school let out, Hikaru waited for Mawata next to the girl's locker. The blue-haired girl had been called away for a brief meeting with the teacher concerning a committee the girl was in. Hikaru slouched against a wall and let out a weary sigh which turned into a yawn.

She could really use some sleep. Hikaru frowned sadly as she recalled her recent all-nighters. Three to be exact. Her computer for some strange reason when it crashed deleted several of her projects. They were nowhere to be found. Hikaru didn't tell anyone - certainly didn't tell her group. Mawata would have suggested lightening her workload, but Hikaru couldn't think of anyone else in the group having the technological know-how to make the presentation.

That and Katsu would have mocked her.

Hikaru's sad frown morphed into that of frustration. What was with Katsu? He treated the others so much better than how he treated her. Not to mention, he over-exaggerated his actions toward Mawata.

"Sorry I took so long." Mawata's apology broke through Hikaru's mental fog. The girl shouldered her bag and motioned with a nod of her head toward the door. "We better get going if we're going to meet up with the others."

"Yeah," Hikaru answered quietly. The pair walked in companionable silence. Hikaru glanced at her friend and noted the almost dreamy smile on her face. She was happy for Mawata. _No need to burst her bubble with my problems_. The Prétear thought to herself. _I can handle this._

When they reached the café, Mawata perked up even more. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Goh!" She called and waved.

The young man lifted his head from the table he was clearing. A grin broke out over his tanned face. "Mawata! Hikaru! Come for an after-school snack?"

"Sort of," Mawata answered as she drew closer. "We needed a place to meet to finish a group project." Averting her gaze shyly, she said, "This was the first place I thought of."

Goh chuckled and blushed in response. "You've come to the right place then. Outside at your usual table then?"

Hikaru felt one of her eyebrows rise in surprise. "You have a 'usual table'?"

Mawata coughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, the usual table is fine, Goh."

He set down the plates he was holding and held out a hand. "Right this way, ladies." Goh, in perfect waiter mode, led them to their tables. Teasingly, he pulled out the chair for each girl and pushed the chairs in for them too.

"Would you like to order now or look over the menu?" Goh queried as he pulled out a notepad and pencil from his black apron's pocket.

"We'll wait for the rest of our group," Mawata answered. "Two more will be joining us shortly and one more much later."

Goh nodded and stuffed notepad and pencil back into his pocket. "Sounds good. Let me know if you need anything in the meantime."

"Water would be nice," Hikaru interjected.

"Make that two," Mawata agreed.

The Knight smiled and nodded. "Two glasses of water coming up."

Once he was out of earshot, Hikaru let a sly grin spread across her face. Mawata cleared her throat and turned her gaze elsewhere as if trying to find something interesting to look at. Hikaru was not about to let her friend get out of a bit of teasing that easily. "So," the Prétear began, "you have a usual table?"

"Lots of people have a usual table," Mawata quipped primly.

"Hmm." Hikaru leaned forward with a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm beginning to wonder if choosing Goh's café was a good idea. Will you be able to get _any_ work done?"

"Speaking of work -" Mawata rapidly changed the topic of discussion by pulling her notebook from her backpack. Hikaru rolled her eyes playfully before retrieving her laptop.

As they conversed over some minor details, Goh brought their glasses of water. He silently delivered them and left them alone. After a while, Katsu and Kimiko arrived. Conversation began again once the newcomers had ordered their own drinks. Kimiko mostly sat and sipped her soda while Mawata and Katsu talked. Hikaru, noticing that not a lot of work was getting done because of Katsu - surprisingly not Goh - put away her laptop.

She fiddled with a pencil and wrote down a few ideas in her notebook. Glancing up every once in awhile, Hikaru partially listened to what Katsu was saying.

"But it would be a lot of fun!" He cajoled. "Think of it! A college party!"

Mawata shook her head. "I have no desire to go, Katsu. Besides, I'm working that night."

"Skip it!"

"I've never skipped work!" Mawata gasped, a look of utter shock on her face.

"Why do you even _have_ to work?" Kimiko interjected. "You're still rich you know."

"I don't work for pay," Mawata explained. "I'm helping out a friend and spending time with my step-sister."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Didn't you _hate_ her a couple years ago."

Mawata blushed and picked up her almost empty water glass. "People change," she mumbled.

Hikaru felt a pang in her heart for Mawata. Sometimes people could be so stupid. Didn't they realize their questioning was bothering Mawata?

"If you'll excuse me," Mawata said as she began standing. "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." She smiled at the group and walked inside the café.

"You shouldn't have said anything, Kimiko," Katsu reprimanded. "You've upset her."

"Well it's dumb!" She countered waspishly. "She doesn't need to work! I wouldn't be caught dead working at - at a - flower shop!"

"She likes it," Hikaru defended. She was sick of hearing these two talk. "And she's learning the value of money."

Katsu leveled a look at the red-head that just screamed, 'shut up.' "We weren't talking to _you_, were we?"

Reaching the boiling point of how many snide remarks and looks she could accept, the weary girl snapped, "What's your problem?!"

"I can't stand social climbing wannabees like you!" He retorted hotly. "You act like a leech! Clamping onto Mawata the way you do and letting your friendship with her gain you popularity and recognition. She doesn't need you and she doesn't want you!" Katsu sneered. "She'd be better off without you."

Hikaru sat staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock. _Better off without you. Better off without you. Better off without –_

She snatched up her notebook and bag. Blindly she ran. Hikaru didn't notice or hear her name shouted at her retreating back. She just ran.

~Pretear~

"That was uncalled for, Hayashi." Katsu and Kimiko, who had been watching the red-head run away, turned to see Haruto standing behind them. A frown marred his usually stoic face.

Goh approached the table. He had heard the whole exchange. Part of him wanted to run after Hikaru since she hadn't heeded his shout, but his temper could not allow him to let the stupid teenage boy get away with his horrible remark. Throwing caution - and possibly his job - to the wind, Goh lifted the pitcher of ice water and dumped it over Katsu's head.

"Ah!" Katsu shouted as he bolted from his chair as well. He held his hands out to his side as if slime was clinging to him and he didn't want to touch it. Looking at Goh with absolute rage, he screamed, "How dare you!"

Feeling better, Goh shrugged. "Sorry, I tripped."

"That was completely deliberate!" Katsu accused. "I want to speak to your manager this very instant! I'll have you fired!"

"Katsu!" All heads whipped to stare in even more astonishment at Mawata. She was scowling at the boy, her hands clenched into fists. She marched up to the wet teenager until she was almost nose-to-nose with him. With more energy than anyone had seen from the quiet girl, she yelled, "I can't believe you said that to Hikaru! I can't believe you're threatening my _boyfriend_!"

"B-b-boyfriend?!" Katsu stammered in disbelief.

"If anyone is leaving this café, it's going to be _you_! You insensitive, heartless creep!" Mawata reached for Kimiko's soda and splashed it in Katsu's face. She slammed the cup down onto the table and stepped back from the sputtering boy.

Mawata gathered up her things and turned to Goh. "We better go find her."

"Right. I'll go talk to my boss," Goh agreed. He glanced at the trio of teens. Two that were shellshocked and the other stoic with a hint of a smile on his face. Goh felt a small amount of pleasure at seeing Katsu soaking from both the water and the soda. He always knew she was a secret spitfire.

He frowned. Maybe it would be a good idea to contact the knights. Hikaru was running and alone. Emotions would be high. This was an all too perfect situation for the Princess of Disaster.

_Guys, we have a bit of an emergency._

_**What's up, Goh?**_ Hayate's answer came quickly.

Goh tugged his apron loose and tossed it to the side. _Hikaru ran off. Some idiot from her school said some harsh stuff to her. I have no idea where she went._

_**I'll round up the others. Keep contact open.**_Hayate's clipped order ended the conversation. The search was on.

~Pretear~

All of the knights were on high alert. Scouring the city for any sign of Hikaru. Sasame went to her house, but she wasn't there. He even swung by the hospital and stayed there to wait in case she should appear.

Sasame sat on a chair in the hallway. To any passerby, he looked cool and calm. Inside, his mind was racing with questions. Occasionally he would reach out to his brothers inquiring if they had found the missing Prétear. The answer was always no.

He sighed and shook his head. Glancing at the door he sat next to, Sasame briefly wondered what the occupant would do in such a situation. Would he know where the girl had gone?

For what seemed the hundredth time, Sasame reached out to Goh. _What exactly did that boy say to her?_

_**That she's a leech, social climbing wannabee. Trying to gain popularity and recognition through her friendship with Mawata. Mawata would be better off without her. **_Goh answered tersely. _**That's the basic gist of it at least. Who knows if he's been saying stuff like that before today.**_

Sasame sighed and kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. This wasn't a matter of just bullying. It couldn't be. If Hikaru could put up with Himeno's depression, Hayate's prejudice and stupidity, and Kei's blatant avoidance - why couldn't she handle a verbal attack that was so obviously untrue? There was something deeper here.

"Um - Sasame, was it?"

The man looked up to see the middle aged nurse that Hikaru had introduced as Mrs. Shiori. The slightly plump woman stood before him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

He smiled kindly and let his hand fall slowly to the armrest of his chair. "Yes, that's right."

"Any particular reason you're here?" She inquired. "The nurse at the desk said you were waiting for Hikaru, but she's not been here today."

Sasame shook his head. "Oh, I know she's not here - but you mean she hasn't been here at all?"

The woman shook her head. "No. She comes by an hour before going to work. Do you mean to wait here for her until then? That's still several hours away. Besides, I'm sure she could meet you someplace else if you really needed to talk to her."

He tilted his head as he listened to her. Sasame could tell that the woman cared a great deal for Hikaru. She had a motherly tone when speaking of the red-head. Perhaps –

"To be honest, Mrs. Shiori," Sasame confided, "Hikaru has - gone missing." He lifted a hand to pacify when she gasped in horror. "She ran off from the café at which she was meeting her friend and classmates. Apparently, one of her classmates said something that was - unkind and she did not take it well. As her friends, my family and I have been trying to locate her since - others cannot."

Mrs. Shiori nodded her understanding. "Oh dear," she worried. "There's been no trace of her since?"

"No ma'am."

She hummed sadly as she shook her head.

Sasame leaned forward. Perhaps she knew where Hikaru would run to. It was worth asking. "Mrs. Shiori, do you have any idea where Hikaru might be? Where would she go for comfort or solitude - if not here?"

"Well -" she drew out the word as her eyes rested thoughtfully on the closed door. "Oh!" The nurse jerked in realization and turned her head to stare in shock at the startled man. "The park!"

"The park?"

"Yes!" She nodded her head vigorously. "There was a time when she was very little - she was visiting her father here at the hospital. She and Takumi. She ran off for one reason or another and the whole hospital was in an uproar trying to find her. It was some time after her mother's death and there was still some fear about the epidemic you see. Finding her was of the utmost priority.

"Takumi found her in the park just down the street," The woman explained with a shake of her head. "He said something about her being curled up in one of those playground equipment tunnels."

Sasami stood and quickly made his way toward the elevator. "Thank you, Mrs. Shiori!" He called over his shoulder.

"Have her call me if you find her!" The woman ordered. "I'll give her a piece of my mind! Making us all worry like that," she grumbled to herself.

Sasami entered the elevator and contacted the knights. _I have an idea of where she might be, I'm headed there now._

_**No.**_ Hayate ordered. _**Stay in the hospital in case she comes there. Tell us your lead and someone closer to the location will go.**_

With a reluctant sigh, Sasami answered. _The playground. Near the hospital. It's just a few blocks down the street, Hayate. I can easily make it there._

_**Stay put.**_ Hayate ordered. _**Kei is closest. One block away from that park.**_

The elevator doors opened and Sasame stepped out. He hesitated in his movements as he thought. Kei was closest. In a crisis, he was out looking for the Prétear. Whether he did so because he was acting as a Knight or because he cared more than he let on, was uncertain.

_Right_. Sasame smiled as he walked over to a sitting area. _I'll stay here._ He settled down and leaned his head back for a short nap. Let the two sort things out. It was high time they did.

~Pretear~

Kei received the information and order. He did not like it one bit. As he ran down the street, the sky, which had darkened considerably since the search began, rumbled overhead. Kei couldn't help but wish Hikaru would just appear somewhere. Well and happy.

He wished any other Knight found her. Not him.

The sky rumbled once more as he thought that before a deluge was released. Kei felt the water soak into his clothes and wet his skin. He scowled. Now he was cold and wet. What an inconvenience!

Kei reached the park in question and looked around. It was deserted. Who would come to play in this weather? What girl would want to sit pouting in the rain?

He shivered against the cold and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Where could she be? Kei reached out for her leafe. Shin was so much better at sensing leafe. Sure, Knights could sense a Prétear when meeting her for the first time. This was different. Connections like this could only work if trust was given. That obviously hadn't happened yet.

Kei felt a tug toward the playground. He started walking. He looked and looked, but there was no sign of Hikaru. Ready to turn and leave, Kei looked once more toward a large plastic tube-tunnel. He saw very familiar brown shoes and navy blue socks.

Slowly approaching the tunnel, Kei called, "Hikaru?"

The feet shuffled out of view as if the person within was trying to escape further into the tunnel and out of sight. Kei hurried forward and bent at the waist to look in.

Hikaru sat with her back against one side of the tunnel; her legs were bent so she could hug them to her chest. She had her face lowered over her knees. Her hair obscured any possibility of viewing her face.

"Hikaru," Kei sighed in relief and moaned in frustration, "we've been looking everywhere for you! What were you thinking? A Seed could have attacked you! We had no clue where you were! What have you been doing out here? Does your brother know where you are?"

He noticed that she flinched at the mention of her brother. A series of sniffling sounds followed before she said, "Just - go away. Just - ran away so - I'm better off - you're all better off -" Hikaru whimpered and drew her knees closer to her chest.

"I'm not Sasame, Hikaru," Kei complained. "I can't understand you."

"Don't want to talk to him either."

"Then who do you want to talk to?" Kei demanded. "I'll call them here and they can sort you out!"

Hikaru lifted her head to stare mournfully at him. Kei felt a twinge of guilt for yelling at her when he saw her red-rimmed eyes. Her hair stuck to her still damp cheeks. "Wouldn't matter," she hiccuped. "Who I want won't come. Can't come." Her lip trembled and her face was hidden once more on her knees.

"Come here, Hikaru," Kei coaxed sympathetically. He wanted to get her out of here. Take her somewhere where they both could be warm and comfortable. Where the other knights or the girls could talk to her. Get to the bottom of all this.

She shook her head and made a negative sound.

Well, if she wasn't coming out . . .

Bending down so he was on all fours, Kei proceeded to crawl into the tunnel. Hikaru needed someone. That much was certain. Even if she protested, she needed someone. He was half-way in when he realized he would need more room before he could sit comfortably beside her.

"Move over," he gently ordered.

Without lifting her head, Hikaru did as asked and shifted for him. Kei crawled the rest of the way in and sat Indian-style in the tunnel. He stared at her for awhile in silence before asking, "What happened?"

Hikaru sniffed and asked, "You don't know?"

"Sort of, but so far, we only know what Goh saw," Kei explained. "What else has been going on?"

"Why do you want to know? Why do you suddenly care?"

Kei lowered his head in shame. "Because I am a Leafe Knight. Because I'm your friend." Averting his gaze he added, "And because I've been doing a lousy job at being both of those things."

Hikaru made a noise in the affirmative before sniffing loudly again. The sound of the rain drumming on the tunnel roof filled the silence. Kei waited. If there was one thing he had learned from Sasame. To properly listen, one must wait for when the speaker is ready to speak.

"I've - been really stressed," she finally mumbled.

"We've noticed," Kei acknowledge. Hoping that the simple statement would reassure her that the Knights noticed and cared for her wellbeing.

"No surprise plans to make me cut back, is there?" Hikaru queried sarcastically.

Kei blushed and looked away. "No. We're just concerned."

She sighed and shrugged. "Mostly end of the term projects. Nothing to do with my job or volunteer work. Then my computer crashed and I lost a lot of my projects. I had to stay up three nights in a row. I think I've had - two maybe three hours of sleep?"

"What!?" Kei exclaimed as he jerked in shock. "Hikaru, that's not healthy! Or safe!"

The red-head shrugged again.

"Why didn't you tell me about your computer?" Kei demanded. "I could have tried to retrieve the documents. Run some tests to understand why your computer crashed -"

"Well, you weren't talking to me," Hikaru reminded irritably. Sighing, she turned her head so her cheek rested on her knees. Her face turned toward him. "By the way, I - I _am_ sorry for what I said. You're not a bully." She frowned at her words as she said them. "And you _are_ kind and chivalrous. I - I was just -"

"Blindsided?" Kei offered helpfully. "I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

Her gold eyes shifted so she was looking at his face. "For what?"

"For avoiding you," Kei explained. "And for being totally inept at explaining anything to you. That's why Sasame is the Knight of Sound," he joked.

"But you understand stuff too." Hikaru reassured quietly. "You and Sasame are a lot alike." Silence stretched for several moments before she said, "Yeah. I forgive you too."

Sensing the conversation needed some prodding, Kei asked, "What else has been going on?"

"The group project," she admitted as her shoulders sagged. "It's a lot of work - and - well, adding all of the stuff I have to do for that on top of what I needed to catch up on -"

Kei nodded his with understanding in his eyes. "You were quickly becoming overwhelmed."

"Yeah."

Several more minutes of silence stretched between them. Kei watched Hikaru's face as she stared off, lost in her own thoughts. He wondered what to do next. She still hadn't told him why she'd run away from the café. At a loss, he reached out to his brother.

_Sasame?_

_**Did you find her?**_

_Yes, but, what do I say?_

_**What has she said so far?**_

_Overwhelmed with school work and catching up with projects._

_**Ask her what happened at the café.**_

_She knows that I already know about that though._

_**Ask her for **_**her **_**perspective. Find out why she ran.**_

Kei glanced down at the girl and wondered where to begin. _Well, I have to ask_. He thought. "Hikaru?" When she made an acknowledging sniffle, Kei continued, "What happened at the café?"

"You know. I ran."

"Yes," he agreed slowly, "but why?"

Turning her head away from him, she said, "I told you. I was overwhelmed. Nervous breakdown. End of story."

Kei frowned at her abruptness. "That's not what Goh said." Hikaru stiffened but made no reply. "In fact, he said one of the guys in the group said some very unkind things to you. Did you run because of what he said?"

"I was overwhelmed," she repeated in a monotone.

"Hikaru, has he been saying stuff like that the whole time?" Kei queried. At her one-shoulder shrug, he reached out and settled a hand on her shoulder. "Hikaru, what has he been saying?"

"Nothing!" Hikaru emphasized as she brushed his hand off. "I was overwhelmed, that's all!"

Kei stared in frustrated confusion. _Now what?_ He asked Sasame.

_**What did she say?**_

_She was overwhelmed with the stress of her homework, and what he said was the last straw - I guess._

_**She's put up with Hayate, Himino, and you.**_ Sasame pointed out. _**And she is **_**now**_** feeling overwhelmed and pushed to her limits? When a boy makes false accusations?**_

_Maybe she likes this boy_. As soon as Kei thought that, he felt an uncomfortable twist to his heart. Why did the thought of Hikaru liking someone else make him uncomfortable?

_**I doubt it.**_ Sasame stated dryly. _**However, if she did, I'd have a serious discussion with her about her taste in men.**_ _**Ask her exactly, word-for-word, what he said.**_

_Why?_

_**You know from Goh what the boy said. Listen for the part she either omits or seems uncomfortable mentioning. Something triggered her flight mode. Something hit a nerve. Something deep and still sore from an emotional wound from her past.**_

With more confusion than he had before, Kei started talking to the Prétear again. "What did he say?"

With a growl of frustration she snapped, "You already know!"

"I want to hear it from you," Kei insisted. "What did he say?"

Hikaru remained silent, and when Kei thought he would need to ask again, she said, "He called me a social climber. A wannabe. A leech. He said I was using Mawata." She sounded tired as she spoke. A little sad, but other than that, Kei could not discern anything out of the ordinary.

He frowned. "That's not all he said."

"Yes," she insisted, "it is."

Kei turned a bit more to face her in the cramped space. "Goh said that the boy said Mawata would be -"

"Stop!" Hikaru shouted, covering her ears with her hands. Kei reeled back at the almost violent reaction. She was shaking and breathing heavily. "Please," she begged, a hitch in her voice, "Please, stop."

"Hikaru -"

"They don't need me!" She sobbed as she curled into herself. "He said they don't need me. They don't - better off - Mom died - better off - Dad too busy - better off - Takumi - Takumi said -" Hikaru broke off and continued to cry.


	16. Chapter 14 part 2

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 3: Wounded (part 2)

_With more confusion than he had before, Kei started talking to the Prétear again. "What did he say?"_

_With a growl of frustration she snapped, "You already know!"_

"_I want to hear it from you," Kei insisted. "What did he say?"_

_Hikaru remained silent, and when Kei thought he would need to ask again, she said, "He called me a social climber. A wannabe. A leech. He said I was using Mawata." She sounded tired as she spoke. A little sad, but other than that, Kei could not discern anything out of the ordinary._

_He frowned. "That's not all he said."_

"_Yes," she insisted, "it is."_

_Kei turned a bit more to face her in the cramped space. "Goh said that the boy said Mawata would be -"_

"_Stop!" Hikaru shouted, covering her ears with her hands. Kei reeled back at the almost violent reaction. She was shaking and breathing heavily. "Please," she begged, a hitch in her voice, "Please, stop."_

"_Hikaru -"_

"_They don't need me!" She sobbed as she curled into herself. "He said they don't need me. They don't - better off - Mom died - better off - Dad too busy - better off - Takumi - Takumi said -" Hikaru broke off and continued to cry._

~ Pretear ~

_10 years earlier_

A car pulled into a reserved space in the hospital parking lot. Once the engine had been shut off, the driver side door and passenger side door opened. A frazzled looking man in a crisp button-up shirt and black tie stepped out of the driver's side. He looked around wearily before focusing on the younger version of himself coming out of the passenger side.

"Takumi, help your sister out of her seat, please?"

The brown-haired youth glanced up at his father and nodded before shutting his door. Takumi opened the door to the back seat of the car to reveal a six-year-old redhead. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are we at Daddy's hospital now?"

"Yeah," Takumi mumbled as he bent over to help his sister unbuckle herself.

"Yay!" She all but shouted in his ear and nearly smacked him in the face when she threw her tiny fists into the air.

"Hold _still_, Hikaru!" Takumi snapped.

"Takumi," the father chided.

Takumi felt his ears turn red from embarrassment and irritation. Why did _he_ have to play babysitter for his little sister today - of _all_ days! He was supposed to be working on the school's paper article.

Hikaru bounced off the seat and hopped out of the car. Skipping up to the sidewalk with her pink, bunny shaped backpack bouncing against her back, Hikaru hummed cheerfully. Spinning on her heels, she stared up at her older brother with matching golden eyes. "Big brother, can we go to the park? I saw a park! Can we go?"

"No," Takumi answered flatly. "We're staying in the hospital cafeteria today so I can get some work done."

Hikaru pouted and looked up at her father, "Daddy!" she whined.

With a sigh, Dr. Yoshida groaned, "Takumi, take your sister to the park at least for a little while today."

Frustrated, Takumi protested, "But -!"

"No, Takumi, just - please - make her happy. I don't have time for this!" Dr. Yoshida snapped. "I have to get to work. Keep an eye on your sister."

The siblings watched as their father hurried off without a backward glance. Takumi turned and kicked a tire before reaching into the back seat for his laptop bag. When he slammed the car door shut, he glanced down at the silent, wide-eyed thing he called a sister.

"What?!" He snapped.

Hikaru shook her head, sending red pony tails, which perched sloppily on either side of her head, flying.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go find a good seat in the cafeteria."

Hikaru hurried to keep up with her older brother's long strides. "What about the park?"

"Later," he grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Hikaru's hopeful smile dissolve into a slump of disappointment. As Takumi continued toward the hospital entrance, he purposefully ignored the six year old following him.

They entered the already busy building. Takumi felt Hikaru bump against his leg in order to avoid people that were rushing by them. Her tiny hand grabbed onto his teenager-sized hand for comfort and reassurance. He held on only to ensure she did not get trampled under some nurse's foot.

Eventually, they reached the cafeteria and found a seat. Takumi set about pulling out his laptop while Hikaru climbed up into the plastic chair. He glanced at her momentarily before saying, "I've got work to do. When I'm done - and as long as you sit quietly and behave - I'll take you to the park after lunch."

Hikaru brightened instantly. "Promise?"

"Yeah, pipsqueak," Takumi nodded. "Now take out a coloring book or something and let me work."

He instantly stuck his head phones into an outlet in his laptop and cranked the music. If there was any chance of getting any work done, he needed something to block out the sound of people coming and going in the cafeteria - and block out Hikaru's incessant chatter.

~ Pretear ~

After several hours working on his paper, Takumi was starting to get hungry. A small growl from the little girl sitting across from him made him look up. Hikaru squirmed in her seat and bit her lip as she made slow scribbles on her coloring book. With a sigh, Takumi pushed his chair away from the table.

"I'm going to get lunch for us now, okay?"

She instantly perked up and grinned at her brother. "Okay! Can I play with Paint on your computer, brother?"

"Yeah. Sure," Takumi answered as he shrugged. He had let her do so before. What damage could his kid sister do to his research paper anyway? "Just don't leave the table, pipsqueak."

He walked away after hearing her acknowledgement and made his way to the cafeteria line. Food would be covered by his dad, so Takumi didn't feel bad taking what he wanted and getting what he knew Hikaru would eat. He wasn't sure what she was in the mood for, but he knew that she would want a dessert after she finished her lunch.

With a tray piled with enough food for the two of them, Takumi started back toward the table. The first signs of trouble came when he set the tray down next to his sister and the laptop. She was biting her lip in a way that Takumi had come to know as 'the problem' tell. Whatever 'the problem' was - big or small - he knew that if it involved his laptop, it was not going to be good.

"Hikaru - ?"

"Promise not to be mad!" She quickly interjected.

Takumi grabbed for the laptop and turned it so it faced him. Staring at the screen he scanned the blank page on the Word Document. "What did you do?"

"I was playing with ClipArt," Hikaru answered her voice wavering uncertainly. "You showed me how, remember? I wanted to make a picture for you on your paper. Make you smile -"

"Where is my research paper, Hikaru?!" Takumi tried pressing the undo button but nothing was appearing. He tried pressing paste, but nothing happened. He tried reopening the document - nothing.

"The words disappeared," she stated in a hushed voice.

"How? Why? You said you were going to play with Paint!"

Hikaru's head was bent so her face was hidden by her bangs. She mumbled something, but Takumi - too shocked and angered by the lost data didn't care to hear what she said.

"Damnit, Hikaru!" He all but yelled. "That was my research paper for class! What were you thinking?"

Her head whipped up at the shout and swear. Wide eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled. "I - I wanted -"

"Why couldn't you have just used Paint like you said? Why were you messing around?"

"I - I wanted -"

"I don't care what you wanted!" Takumi snapped angrily. The first large tear rolled down her cheek. Groaning he said, "Don't cry either! You're such a baby! No wonder Dad always makes me babysit you! He can't stand being around you when you're like this!"

Eyes widened even more. "Daddy doesn't want to be - w-with me?"

"No! Neither do I!" Takumi fumed. "It's your fault Dad has to come in all the time. Your fault he can't find a babysitter. Your fault Mom's not here. Your fault for everything!"

By this point, Takumi wasn't aware of his little sister or anyone else for that matter. All the years - almost seven to be exact - of his dad's workaholism and his mom's death, his new responsibilities as a surrogate parent to his sister and high school student trying to make it into his dream career, the pressures he was facing, and all the anger a teenager can hold inside came bursting forth in a tirade at a six-year-old girl.

"Mom died because of you! Dad's too busy because of you! You're ruining my life! We didn't need you! We don't need you! We would have been better off without you!"

Panting from shouting and feeling a bit hoarse, Takumi stared at the blank computer screen, the cursor blinking on the document. First he heard the hissing of whispers. Takumi lifted his head in shock as he looked to see people standing in stunned silence - staring back at him. A sobbed hiccup caught his attention to the chair his sister was sitting in. Hikaru, red-faced and bleary-eyed from withheld tears, sat in all the misery a six-year-old could feel. Before Takumi could even think, she had slid from the chair and run for the door.

Blinking twice, Takumi called after her. "Hi-Hikaru!"

He made to go after her then stopped. What had he done? Whispered voices snaked their ways around him. Red heat of embarrassment flushed his face. If these people found out who he was and that he'd yelled as his sister - if news got back to his father -

Takumi ran out of the cafeteria in search of Hikaru.

~ Pretear ~

Takumi checked his watch. He had been searching for his little sister for almost two hours. It was such a large hospital - no wonder the little girl disappeared so easily.

A groan escaped him. If he couldn't find her before the his father's shift ended -

"Mommy!" Takumi turned to stare glumly at the little boy and his mother. The woman lifted her boy from the floor and laughed at her child's gleeful laughter. "Mommy, can I go to the park?"

"We have to go see your father," the mother reminded.

"After Daddy wakes up?" the boy asked.

The woman looked out the window and shook her head. "I'm afraid it's about to rain. Maybe tomorrow."

Takumi stood staring out the window a few minutes longer as mother and son left. His feet began moving faster than his brain processed the memory. _The park_!

Thunder rumbled overhead as he exited the hospital. Looking every direction, Takumi tried to remember where the park was that Hikaru had seen earlier. Deciding on a path, he hurried down the street. Few people jostled him as most pedestrians had taken to busses or cabs to avoid the oncoming storm.

He reached the park and the playground. "Hikaru!" Takumi cupped his hands around his mouth and called out again. "Hikaru!"

The teenager walked toward the playground equipment and looked around. No sign of her. Feeling defeated and a little stupid for coming all that way only to return to the hospital empty handed, Takumi started shuffling back.

Until he heard a familiar whimper.

"Hikaru?" Takumi called hopefully. He knelt beside the tunnel he had been about to pass and peered inside.

Hikaru sat in the tunnel with her head bowed over her crossed arms and bent knees. She refused to look up at him, but Takumi could tell from the slight shiver of her shoulders that she was still crying.

Crawling in after her, he spoke gently, "Hey. You worried me, Hikaru."

She made no answer.

Takumi felt a twinge of guilt stab his heart. He rested a hand on his sister's head and stroked the soft strands. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"Why?" a wavering voice challenged. Her tear streaked face tilted upwards to look into his eyes. "I th-thought y-you didn't want me." Her voice hiccuped on her words and she sobbed at the end of her sentence.

"I'm - I'm sorry, Hikaru," Takumi felt his shoulder sag under his guilt. "I didn't mean what I said. I shouldn't have said it. I don't hate you - neither does Dad."

"M-mom?"

"Mom got sick trying to help people," Takumi answered her unspoken question. "Remember? She was trying to make everyone better, cause that's what she does - did. She was a doctor." He wrapped a comforting arm around his sister. "It wasn't your fault."

Rain began to fall outside.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru mumbled as she cuddled closer to her brother's side. "I didn't mean -"

"Forget about it," Takumi interrupted her. "I can retype the paper. No big deal." He hugged her close. "I promise, from now on, I won't yell at you anymore. Okay? And no running off."

Hikaru nodded. "Promise," she agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sosososososososososo sorry for the long wait, folks! D= I was having a lot of computer troubles this summer. =( I thought for sure my computer had given up the ghost. Here's my way of apologizing by posting as soon as my computer got fixed! =D I'm not sure how often I'll be writing, though. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 15

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 4: Wanted

Kei sat in stunned silence. The story that Hikaru had unfolded before him had come out in sobs and whimpers. She didn't really begin to calm down until the story came to an end. She sniffled now beside him and the rain outside of the playground tunnel had come to a stop some time ago, but the distant rumble of the storm passing caused Hikaru to flinch every so often.

"You don't like being told you're not wanted or needed," Kei stated quietly.

He watched her flinch and the slight nod of her head. "It -" she began in a voice hoarse from crying, "was always a sore subject. Before that day, Takumi would imply that it was my fault mom died. He always hated having his little sister tagging along or having to babysit me while dad spent long hours at the hospital." She rubbed her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Some lousy brother," Kei muttered.

Hikaru cast him a warning look. "He was a hurting kid - only natural. Lose your mom to cancer then your dad to work - he vented." She looked away again and shrugged. "Besides, in the end, he kept his promise. He never yelled at me like that ever again. Sure," she huffed humorlessly, "we had our spats. We were still siblings. But Takumi never said _that_ ever again." She smiled wanly. "If anything, he made a point to remind me how much he needed me. Especially after dad died. I needed to hear that - I felt like such an intrusion on Takumi's life."

Kei settled back against the wall of the playground tunnel. "You've been worried about that since Himeno - haven't you?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. I mean - she was the Prétear before me. She knows all this stuff already. How to balance her time fighting and life and school and family - I'm still not sure what I'm doing! Besides," Hikaru bowed her head over her knees again. "You all could do so much more without me -"

"Nonsense!" Kei refuted. "You've been doing a great job! Listen," he rested a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently until she looked up at him. Their golden gazes met and never wavered. "Each Prétear is different. Each one has strengths and weaknesses. Each Prétear introduces new ideas, strategies, and ways of thinking, whatever! Himeno helped Hayate and Sasame - in some way she helped all of us realize we were on the brink of losing our hearts - what makes us knights.

"I promise, Hikaru," Kei frowned in determination. "There is a reason for you to be here. For you to be the Prétear. We need you. I know it seems like a heavy burden, but you don't have to carry it all on your own. You need us too. You don't have to do anything on your own." His face softened. "We're here for you, and we'll all help in any way we can. Got it?"

Hikaru didn't think she had any tears left. Somehow, they sprang up again. With a watery smile, she propelled herself forward and wrapped her arms around a startled Kei. Hugging for dear life, she murmured, "Thank you."

For several stunned seconds, Kei stared at the red-headed girl - his arms hovering awkwardly away from his body where her arms were clinging to his torso. Slowly, he lowered his arms and his open mouth closed. A smile spread over his face once more as he gently wrapped his own arms around her. A gentle squeeze sent a thrill through him as he felt her warmth.

"Any time, Hikaru," he assured. "That's a promise."

~ Pretear ~

"Any sign of her?" Mawata asked Goh when he returned to the meeting place the group had established at Awayuki Manor. Puddles dotted the sidewalks and gravel pathways of the garden. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon.

"No," he sighed as he sat beside her on the damp stone bench. "I think Kei's found her though - Sasame said so at least."

The pair looked up at the other knights who were standing, sitting, or pacing in anticipation for the return of their fellow knight and Prétear. Everyone was worried, and rightfully so.

Mawata let herself lean against Goh's shoulder and sighed. "I hope she's all right."

The fire knight looked down at her with a gentle smile. "I'm sure she will be. I bet she'll be happy to hear how you gave those jerks a dressing-down."

She blushed and giggled. "They deserved it!"

Sasame broke the conversation and the quiet anticipation. "They're coming."

Everyone looked up to see Tanaka leading Kei and Hikaru toward the group. Kei's jacket was draped over her shoulders and he had her backpack slung over one of his shoulders.

Mawata and Himeno hurried toward the pair while the knights followed. The girls embraced their friend and began speaking all at once.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Are you all right? I was so worried."

Kei cleared his throat. "Hey, let her catch her breath you two!"

"I'm sorry," Hikaru answered, her head hanging in shame. "I didn't mean to be a bother -"

"Don't say that!" Mawata ordered, causing the red-head to look up in surprise. The blue-haired girl continued a look of determination in her eyes. "You are _never_ a bother, Hikaru."

"She's right." Himeno agreed as she wrapped an arm around the other Prétear's shoulders. "Don't think you're not wanted or something. We all really like having you around."

"You're our friend!" Mannen stated happily while Shin nodded.

Hikaru smiled around the tears that threatened to spill once more. Himeno, Mawata, and the three younger knights hugged her while laughing and joking. Mawata managed to coax a laugh out of Hikaru when she retold the incident with the water pitcher and cup of soda.

The older knights stood back watching with a mixture of relief and worry. Hayate turned to Kei with a questioning look. Sure that they were a safe distance away and wouldn't be heard, Kei began retelling what had transpired.

"At least she is doing better now," Goh sighed with relief. "Poor kid. It's a good thing that a Seed didn't attack."

"I'm more worried by the fact that one didn't," Hayate countered darkly. "She was at her weakest today - separated from us and emotionally unstable."

Sasame nodded. "Shin hasn't sensed anything, but your right. What is this Princess of Disaster up to?"

"Guys!" Himeno shouted at them. "We're going up to the house for dinner! Better hurry up and join us before it's all gone!"

"I get Goh's share!" Mannen hollered as he took off for the mansion.

"H-hey!" Goh protested as he took off after the ice knight. The girls laughed and walked side-by-side after the pair. Hajime took Shin's hand and they wandered after them.

Hayate soon followed, and Sasame made to go after them but paused when he noticed Kei was hanging back.

"Something wrong?" Sasame asked.

"I'm not sure," Kei answered as he watched the retreating figure of Hikaru surrounded by her friends. "On one hand, she and I have made up and we're friends again."

"But on the other?"

Kei frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure she opened up to me about her brother - and a little bit about her family - but we still don't know that much about her."

"It'll take time," Sasame assured. "We didn't know everything about Himeno right away."

"I know!" Kei growled in frustration. "But I wonder who -"

Sasame tilted his head in curiosity when his brother trailed off. "What?"

Kei looked away with embarrassment. "She mentioned something about a person she wanted or wished would have come find her - she said - that he wouldn't come. Couldn't come."

Sasame didn't answer right away. Kei looked up with a puzzled expression. "Do you know who she was talking about?" The knight of light questioned.

"Probably her brother," Sasame answered carefully. "After all, that was the exact same spot she went to when he said that to her. Come on, we best get inside."

Kei didn't follow, but Sasame knew his brother needed the time to think. The knight of light watched his silent brother walk away. To himself, Kei asked, "What are you hiding, Sasame?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, folks. The muse left me there for a bit as well as school overwhelming me. I finished a major project that took a semester and a half to complete and now I have wedding plans to make! However, one of my classes will be over by Spring Break, which means a whole lot more time to write! :) Hopefully, I can update more regularly.**

**Enjoy! Review!**


	18. Chapter 16

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 5: Brother

The summer sun shone down on the city. Students were free for the last half of July and the entirety of August. Some went on vacations to the ocean or someplace cooler to avoid the heat or enjoy the sun.

Hikaru wished she was among those going on vacations. Sadly, here she was, sitting in her living room with the air conditioner cranked on high. She tugged at her green camisole and wished she wasn't so hot. What she wouldn't do for a glass of lemonade.

She knew the knights were waiting for her to come train today, but she just couldn't force herself to leave the cool confines of her home. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were going to come by to pick her up. Maybe Mannen would prete with her today. They could goof around with his ice powers and cool off a bit.

Her doorbell rang.

With a sigh, Hikaru stood and hurried to answer it. Sure enough, the three youngest knights were waiting patiently for her. She opened the door and smiled down at them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Ready to go?" Hajime asked equally as cheerful.

"Sure am," she answered as she exited the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Maybe if we hurry," Mannen said, "we can stop by the ice cream cart in the park and get something before we go to Leafania."

"It's cooler there," Shin supplied for Hikaru's benefit. "Hayate figured it would be easier to practice there."

Hikaru smiled as she took his hand. "That's nice of him."

~ Pretear ~

A nurse walked down the hall pushing a trolley in front of him. He paused to poke his head into a room and noticed the uncomfortable temperature. Deciding it would be best to adjust the air conditioner, he entered the room and crossed to the unit just below the window. He turned the dial and stepped back with a pleased expression when he felt the dip in temperature emit from the unit.

He turned back around to look at the patient lying in the bed and frowned at the sight of a purple butterfly sitting on the pillow. "How'd you get in here?"

The insect fluttered its wings and flew toward him.

~ Pretear ~

"Ice Arquebus!" Hikaru shouted as she struck out at the target set up.

"Good form," Hayate called out from the side line. "Okay, that's good enough for today."

Hikaru landed, and with a soft glow, separated from Mannen. The pale boy grinned cheekily. "Great job, Hikaru!"

"Thanks," the red-head answered with her own smile. She checked her watch. "I gotta get going, guys. I want to swing by the hospital before it gets too late."

"I'll take you there," Kei offered as he approached.

"Get some sleep tonight, Hikaru," Hayate ordered. "We don't know how busy the Seeds are going to keep us during your summer vacation."

Hikaru looked over at the knight of the wind with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why haven't we had any attacks recently?"

"We're not sure," Sasame answered for his brother, concern showing in his eyes. "But we ought to be extra careful in case something should happen."

"Right," Hikaru nodded with agreement. She bade the knights goodbye before she and Kei began their walk toward the portal between Leafania and Hikaru's world.

She looked up at the blonde knight with a smile on her lips. "Kei?"

"Hmm?"

"Are there others in Leafania?" She asked as she clasped her hands behind her back.

Kei looked down at her. "Of course there are!"

"Well, where are they? And why have I never seen them?"

Kei smiled. "We don't exactly live close to any of the cities and such - for your protection and our privacy."

Hikaru frowned. "My protection? But since I'm the prétear, aren't I like the hero or something?"

"Yes," he drew the word out in thought. "But there are still those who would rather see Saihi and Fenrir rise in power to destroy leafe, Leafania, and your world."

"Why?" She asked.

Kei sighed and shook his head. "Simply because some people like destruction."

They fell silent as they thought of the somber concept. Trying to cheer herself up, Hikaru looked around at the forest they walked through. Typii cooed from the tree branches which were covered in greenery. Hikaru smiled at the small white birds and wondered what other parts of Leafania were like.

Before long, they reached the portal and passed through it. The temperature change was so drastic, that Hikaru felt a headache pang behind her eyes. They appeared in the park and continued on their way.

As they approached the hospital, a young man stepped out of the doors. He stood for a moment, looking around in a bit of a daze before turning to look in the direction of Hikaru and Kei.

Hikaru stopped walking so suddenly that Kei had to turn to look at her. "Hikaru?" He asked in confusion. She stared at a point beyond him, her face pale and eyes widened to the size of saucers. Kei took her arm and shook it. "Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Hikaru?" Another male voice questioned from behind Kei. The knight of light turned to look at the man and took in his appearance. Loose slacks, a short-sleeve polo, and sneakers. Brunette hair and - gold eyes.

"Takumi!" Hikaru choked out in a happy sob. "Oh, Takumi!" She launched herself into her brother's arms and held on for dear life. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, squirt," the man stated as he held onto her.

Kei stood with a bewildered expression on his face. What was going on? He approached hesitantly, wishing he were Sasame so he could make out the man's soft, comforting whispers and the girls unintelligible sobs.

"Excuse me?" Kei gently interrupted.

The man Hikaru had called Takumi looked up at the knight and smiled. "Sorry, but have we met?"

Hikaru extracted herself from her death-grip on her brother and smiled tearfully from one man to the other. "I'm sorry, Kei. It's just that - well - Takumi has been gone for some time and -"

"Gone?" Takumi chuckled. "Hikaru, I was -"

"Takumi! This is my friend," Hikaru managed to interrupt and gave her brother a pleading look, which she knew he would catch. "Kei and his brothers have been looking out for me for a while. His older brother is dating a friend - well two of his brothers are dating two of my school friends. You'll like them a lot. And Kei," she turned with a beaming smile to the knight of light and explained, "this is my brother, Takumi."

Still puzzled, Kei offered a hand to Hikaru's brother. "Pleasure meeting you, finally."

Takumi took the offered hand and shook it. "Likewise. I apologize we couldn't have met sooner. Thank you for looking after my sister."

"No trouble at all, really." Kei reassured.

"Where were you two off to just now?" Takumi asked as he draped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be interrupting a date or something."

Both Kei and Hikaru turned bright red and stammered on top of each other. "Oh, not at all! I was merely escorting her to the hospital!" "Takumi! Where did you get an idea like that! You're so embarrassing!"

Takumi laughed at them both and lifted a hand to wave off the protests. "Okay, okay. Lighten up you two."

"Yes, well," Kei cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hikaru usually comes by the hospital for a - uh - volunteer work and someone - one of my brothers or myself - we walk with her sometimes."

"Oh?" Takumi's eyebrow raised quizzically. "Hikaru, I didn't know you were interested in hospital work."

She looked away from both men's searching gaze and shrugged. "It - looks good on a transcript." Brightening she added, "But it's my summer vacation now, so I don't _have_ to come by anymore. Especially now that you're here, Takumi."

"But, Hikaru," Kei began to protest, "you said you wouldn't quit -"

"I'm not quitting," she argued testily. "Just taking a break, like you all suggested." Hikaru looked up at her brother and smiled. "Come on! Let's go back to the apartment. Or we could go get some ice cream!"

"You sure?" Takumi asked. "You don't need to tell anyone inside that you won't be coming in for a while or something?"

"I'll call later," Hikaru shrugged. "Besides, they probably already know. Come on, please? I have so much I want to tell you!"

"All right, Squirt," Takumi relented with a laugh. He glanced once at Kei and nodded. "Sorry to meet you and run, but - well you know Hikaru."

The teenage girl tugged her brother along and called behind her, "See you later, Kei!"

"Yeah!" He waved. He stood where she left him on the sidewalk. His smile slowly turned into a frown.

~ Pretear ~

"Really?" Himeno exclaimed as she sat forward suddenly. She held a cell phone to her ear and glanced over at Mawata. "When did this happen?" For a few moments she listened to the other end and nodded. "Well, of course I don't mind if you don't come with us later."

Mawata looked up from the book she was reading and frowned.

"Yeah," Himeno agreed. "Totally understand. Have fun! Okay. Bye." She hung up and turned in her seat to look at her sister.

"Hikaru isn't coming to the beach with us?" Mawata guessed.

"Not today," Himeno explained. "Her brother came back from some trip, and since they haven't had a chance to hang out for so long, she's going to spend a lot of her time with him."

Mawata smiled. "Oh, well that sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe we should invite him to come along next time," Himeno suggested. "I mean, she talks so highly of him - but we've never seen him."

"Never seen who?" The girls looked up to see Hayate and Goh approaching.

"Hikaru's brother," Himeno supplied before her boyfriend leaned down to kiss her.

"He's returned from a trip," Mawata added as she blushed a lovely shade of pink while Goh sat down beside her.

Hayate joined Himeno on the lawn chair and frowned in thought. "Odd," she never said he was returning."

"From the sound of it, his return was a bit of a surprise to her too." Himeno leaned against Hayate and sighed happily.

Goh looked at his brother. "Do you think she'll tell him about being the Prètear?"

Himeno lifted her head and looked at Hayate with concern. "You know she should. It will make things easier on her if she does."

"Perhaps you should explain that to her," Hayate suggested. "Tell her what happened to you."

Mawata giggled. "Careful, Hayate. You're starting to sound like Sasame with the sage advice."

Hayate rolled his eyes. "Leafe forbid."

~ Pretear ~

Hikaru stood over the stove in the kitchen, humming away contentedly. It had been so long since she had made dinner for more than just herself - or eaten dinner with another person - in the apartment. Being able to do so was absolutely perfect! She hoped the meal would turn out fine.

Just to remind herself that this was real and that he was still there, Hikaru poked her head out of the kitchen to see Takumi still sitting at the couch and watching the sports channel.

"Do you want more soda?" She asked.

"Maybe," he answered as he looked away from the television screen. "Is Cherry Pepsi all we have?"

Hikaru's smile melted into a timid frown. "Well, no - but it's your favorite, and I just thought we'd celebrate your first night back."

Takumi's smile vanished into a look of bewilderment before he shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Squirt. Guess I'm still out of it."

She hurried to the couch and sat next to him. "It's okay. I'm sure everything will be fine soon. We can hang out like we used to until you're feeling better."

He smiled once more and tugged a piece of her golden bangs. "Thanks." Reaching for the empty glass cup on the coffee table, he handed it to her. "Yes, I'd love another cup of Cherry Pepsi."

Hikaru grinned and took the cup. "One Cherry Pepsi coming right up! Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short! I promise I'm working on the next chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 17

Pretear 2:

Light My Way

Chapter 2 Episode 6: Secret

"Takumi!" Hikaru called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" She hummed to herself as she started dishing out the eggs and toast. Her cell phone rang and vibrated, making her jump and nearly drop the skillet.

She reached for the white phone and answered it. "Hello?"

Takumi, his hair sticking up in odd directions, stumbled down the hallway. He yawned and accepted the cup of orange juice that Hikaru absent-mindedly offered him.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Himeno," Hikaru replied as she balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder. "Hold on, I'll ask him."

Takumi looked up from the coffee pot that he was starting to prepare. "Ask me what?"

Hikaru covered her phone and moved it away from her face to answer. "Himeno and Mawata - my friends from school - they want to know if you and I want to go to the beach with them today. You'd be able to meet Kei's brothers. They're really great people!"

"No need to convince me, Squirt," the brother chuckled. "I have been meaning to thank them properly. What time are we meeting them?"

She grinned and asked the question of her friend over the phone. "Around noon," Hikaru announced. "Sounds good! We'll see you guys there. Oh, Kei will come by? I don't think that's really necessary -"

Hikaru turned away from her brother's inquisitive gaze. "I - guess so. Sure. Okay, tell him we'll be expecting him. Right. See you later! Bye."

She hung up and set her phone down.

"What wasn't necessary?" Takumi asked as he grabbed a plate that had been dished up.

"Oh," Hikaru answered with a shrug, "Kei is going to come by and take us to the beach - I didn't think it was necessary, but I guess it's a beach that one can't get to if you don't know where it is."

"Makes sense," Takumi answered cheerfully. "After all, we haven't lived here all that long. Besides, this will give you two a chance to spend time together! I'm sure hanging out with your lame brother has been a trial."

Hikaru blushed. "What are you saying?! And you're _not_ lame." The pair ate their breakfast, bantering about many things like siblings do.

After they had finished and cleared their dishes from the table and stove top, the siblings went to their separate bedrooms to prepare for their day at the beach.

While Hikaru struggled to find her new bathing suit, she hollered to her brother. "Don't forget to put sunscreen on your tattoo!"

A pause met her reminder before her brother answered. "My what?"

"Your tattoo," Hikaru repeated unfazed. "You don't want it to fade do you? You could always wear a shirt if you want to be safe."

A nervous laugh met her suggestion. "Right, thanks!"

As Hikaru pulled on the one-piece suit, she heard the doorbell ring. With a yelp, she fell backwards onto her bed. Takumi's voice called to her. "I'll get it!"

She hastily tugged on shorts and a shirt to wear over her suit. As she hurried out of her room, Hikaru couldn't help but peek around the corner of the short hallway to see how Takumi and Kei were getting along.

They were talking computers and other things. Before long, Kei spotted her and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Jerking upright, she sheepishly stepped out of hiding and approached. "Almost! Just want to grab a bag of towels and put some water bottles in the bag too.

"Don't worry about food," Kei suggested. "Himeno and Goh have that covered."

"Sounds like we're going to be out all day!" Takumi laughed. "Shall we get going?"

Hikaru picked up the red towel bag and stuffed the water bottles she had set out into the bag. With a grin she joined the pair. "To the beach!"

~ Pretear ~

Hikaru laughed as Mannen, Hajime, and Shin started splashing her. She tried to splash them back, but three against one was a bit of an insurmountable battle. She turned to run back to the safety of the beach.

She smiled at the sight of Hayate and Himeno, Goh and Mawata, and Sasame and Takako. They all looked so happy together. A pang of guilt hit her when she looked in the direction of her brother. He was lounged out with Kei, discussing college and work.

Hikaru couldn't help but wish that they hadn't left their previous home. Or that Takumi hadn't needed to take care of her. She wondered what it would have been like to have a girl around who Hikaru could see as a big sister -

She shook the idea off as soon as it came. Takumi had scolded her before for thinking they would have been better off separated. He wouldn't hear of her leaving to go live with their aunt who lived somewhere in South America.

"Hikaru!" Shin called from behind her. She turned briefly, wondering why he suddenly sounded so worried. Were the other two ganging up on their younger brother now that she was retreating?

Her golden eyes widened at the sight of something like black ink beginning to swirl in the water between her and the three boys.

Before she could shout a warning back to the beach, or order the three boys to get out of the water, black tentacles shot into the air and a screech tore through the happy sounds from beach-goers.

"Hikaru!" Various voices called to her from the beach. Her first thoughts were to get innocent bystanders off the beach - including Takumi.

"Run!" She shouted, not caring who it was that she was shouting at. Hikaru remained where she stood. Who should she préte with? Hajime seemed the most likely candidate, but he was on the other side of the Seed-creature. They needed a diversion - something that would allow the other boys to get on this side of the creature.

Hikaru opened her mouth to order the knights into a formation they had practiced, but her voice was cut off by a startled yelp when she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and tug her backwards.

Hikaru found herself running back to the beach. Too startled to comprehend what was happening, she merely tried to keep up with whoever it was. Once her bare feet hit the sand, she looked up at the back of Takumi's head.

"Takumi!" She protested, trying to yank her arm free. "Let go! Mannen, Hajime, and Shin are still out there!"

"Let the authorities handle that thing!" Takumi retorted in a panic, his wide-eyes looking back at the Seed. They were running with a crowd now. If there was anyway Hikaru was going to break free, it would be now.

"I can't just leave them there!" She argued as she gave one final pull and broke free of her brother's grip. Takumi shouted in alarm as he was swept away in the flood of panicking people.

Hikaru turned on her heels and ran against the tide of people. She winced as people jostled and bruised her. She didn't care, her only thought was to get back to the water's edge so she could préte and Shin could form the barrier.

"Hikaru!" A familiar voice called to her over the screams. Turning toward the sound, blindly, Hikaru reached out a hand and was relieved when she felt someone grab a hold of her and pull her from the throngs.

Sasame held onto her and looked her over with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she reassured. "Where are Mannen, Hajime, and Shin?"

"Still in the water," Sasame reported.

"We have to get them on the shore-side of the Seed," Hikaru stated urgently. "Has the beach been cleared?"

"The girls are working on it," Sasame assured her. "Hayate, Goh, and Kei are trying to get to the boys."

Hikaru looked toward the fight that had started without her and saw the attempts to retrieve the boys. She shook her head. "We need to do the Poseidon Dodge - I think that will work."

Sasame assessed the situation and nodded in agreement. "Right. Préte with -"

"No," Hikaru answered curtly. "I should préte with Hajime. It's a water based Seed, it makes more sense to préte with him."

"Are you sure?" Sasame questioned, even though he knew the answer. Her firm nod confirmed his suspicions, and he nodded in return. "We better hurry," he stated.

The pair ran toward the shore.

"Hayate, Goh, Kei!" Sasame shouted, amplifying his voice, "Poseidon Dodge!"

The three older men nodded and broke off from their attempts at moving the Seed. The younger boys also heard the order and clustered together to the Seed's left.

Hajime stood in the front while Mannen and Shin stood behind him. The Water Knight made a wave of water surround and lift them up. Meanwhile, Hayate stood across from them, hovering in the air. Goh stood in the middle, right in front of the creature. Kei on the creature's left.

Without warning, Goh sent a blast of fire at the water where the black ink swirled. Sasame targeted the same location with concentrated sound waves. Kei sent light reflected off the water into the inky darkness. The creature shrieked again and flailed its tentacles out toward the sources of its discomfort. While the tentacles all went to the left, Hajime shot his wave with him and his brothers toward the shore. A blast of wind from Hayate propelled them further until the three young knights were safely next to Hikaru on the beach.

"Shin, form the barrier," Hikaru ordered without missing a beat. "Hajime," she offered her hand to the eight-year-old and waited.

"Right," the ginger-haired boy nodded as he took her hand.

Hikaru barely heard Shin say the words for a barrier as she felt herself surrounded by light and warmth. The sound of a waterfall rushed in her ears and when the light and the sound faded, she was standing on the beach in a light-weight outfit.

"_**Let's go,"**_ Hajime said in a determined voice inside her head.

"Right," Hikaru agreed. "Shin?"

"Done," he replied as he started to bring seaweed and kelp crawling up from the water around the Seed.

Mannen floated into the air and shot toward the Seed, a whoop of excitement escaping his lips.

Hikaru followed after, her mind already working in overtime. "We have to find the weak spot," she said as she watched the other knights get to work binding, blasting, and dodging the Seed.

"_**It might be under the water,"**_ Hajime suggested. _**"All I see are tentacles.**_"

"He's right," Goh shouted from below as he dodged left. "I don't see a body anywhere among all these tentacles!"

"Just how big is this thing?" Hikaru wondered aloud. "Water Flail!" She whipped her hand in an arching motion and watched as a tentacle broke in half from the force of the whip made from the sea-water.

"_**We'll need to dig it out, I think," **_Hajime said. _**"Shin!"**_

"Right," the pale-blonde replied as his water-plant-life began tightening like boa constrictors around the Seed's tentacles.

Hikaru held out her hands and began making sweeping motions. The water began surging toward the shore with the gestures of her hands. Sweat broke out over her forehead as she felt the strain of the Seed's and the ocean's weight working against her.

The Seed's shrieks and growls of anger garbled in the air. The other knights did their best to distract the flailing tentacles while Shin and Hikaru worked to drag the Seed from its deep recesses in the sand.

"It's not - working!" Hikaru hissed between her teeth.

"_**Keep trying!"**_ Hajime encouraged. Hikaru continued to pull. She could feel something moving, but the way the Seed was moving now made her panic.

"Move, everyone!"

Her warning didn't come soon enough. The tentacles surged down into the water, the force of the waves that shot up knocked everyone back or off their feet. Hikaru brought up her arms to protect her face from the salt water and heard Hajime's grunt as he took the brunt of the force.

"It's breaking the surface!" Hayate shouted as everyone struggled to get their bearings again.

They all stared in wide-eyed horror as a dark octopus-like Seed rose from the depths. The tentacles were still flailing, but now the group had other problems to contend with - such as the dark, hissing liquid that shot from the creature every time they got too close.

Hikaru circled the Seed, looking for the spot to attack.

"I'm not seeing it," she panicked as she circled the Seed for the third or fourth time.

"_**Maybe it was on the underside,"**_ Hajime suggested nervously.

"The side that is now facing down," Hikaru groused.

"It might not be as stable in this position," Goh suggested. "Shin! Hikaru! Try pulling it off balance again!"

The Plant Knight and Prétear did as told. The kelp and seaweed started coiling around the Seed again while the waves surged around the Seed.

Feeling the creature starting to move with their efforts, Hikaru felt a surge of confidence. They could do this!

With a shriek, the Seed began to tumble. Leaving the job to Shin, Hikaru broke off and flew to the now exposed Seed.

"Hikaru!" Someone shouted in warning just as the dark, ink shot at her.

"_**Aaah!"**_ Hajime screamed in unison with Hikaru.

They plummeted to the water, covered in the burning goo. Hikaru felt arms wrap around her as they landed in the salty water. The salt and the goo stung terribly. Hikaru tried not to scream even more from the pain, knowing that allowing water in her lungs would be even more dangerous.

Whoever was holding her started swimming up, pulling her along. When they broke the surface, Hikaru gasped and coughed. "Hikaru?" the person repeated, worry laced in his voice.

She winced and met Kei's gaze. "I'm fine. Hajime?"

"_**I don't know,**_" the boy moaned.

Sasame hovered toward them, worry evident in his eyes. "Hajime, break free."

"No!" Hikaru protested. "We have to stop the Seed first!"

"You won't be able to if Hajime is unable to fight," Hayate informed as he too approached.

"I won't be able to préte again, you guys know that!" Hikaru reminded. "Hajime, do you think we can keep going?"

"_**I can try,"**_ the boy answered, _**"Please let me try, guys!"**_

"We need to work fast," Hikaru stated as she forced herself to break out of Kei's arms. Without waiting for the others to confirm or protest her decision, Hikaru rose from the water and flew toward the still toppled Seed.

The light faded inside the gnashing and screeching mouth of the Seed. Hikaru's eyes were drawn to the beak-like mouth and focused on the gaping hole. "Hajime," she spoke.

"_**I see it,**_**" **he replied. _**"Hurry, Hikaru!"**_

Bringing her arm back, she shouted, "Water Flail!" With all her might, she struck out. The Seed screeched in pain before exploding into purple specks.

Hikaru heard the shouts of triumph from the guys. She smiled serenely and said, "We did it, Hajime." Still hovering in the air, she felt the light around her as Hajime started separating. Worried, she asked, "Hajime?"

She heard the panicked calls of the other knights. Hikaru watched as if in a dream as Hajime appeared in front of her, his head falling forward and his eyes closed as if he were asleep.

Hikaru felt herself falling and without another thought, wrapped Hajime into a hug and held on as they fell and tumbled head over heels down to the ocean.

Her eyes began to shut as she braced for impact. Again, arms wrapped around her - catching her before she hit the water.

"Got you!" Kei grunted as he held the pair close. Before too long, they were back on the sandy beach. Kei didn't let go of Hikaru, and she refused to release Hajime.

Sasame knelt beside them and pried Hikaru's hold back so he could inspect his little brother. The other knights stood in a worried huddle as they waited for the prognosis.

"He's hurt," Sasame reported, "but I think he's mostly drained from whatever that substance was. Shin?"

The youngest knight approached. Laying a hand on Hajime's forehead, he closed his eyes. "His leafe is a bit low," the boy replied before his hand glowed white. "He'll be fine soon, but we should go."

The barrier began to fade and the sounds of coastguards and police broke over the briefly quiet beach.

"Let me take Hajime," Sasame offered as he tried to take the comatose boy from Hikaru's arms.

"No," she refused quietly. "It's my fault he's hurt."

"Hikaru," Sasame continued in an equally quiet yet firm tone, "you're just as hurt. You won't be able to stand and carry him."

"He was able to fight the Seed when he was hurt," Hikaru countered stubbornly. "I can carry him!"

"Hikaru," Kei broke into the debate, "you need to find your brother - he's probably worried sick."

Hikaru felt herself deflate. "Takumi -"

As if saying his name had called him to their group, Takumi came running over the sand. "Hikaru!"

The knights all looked up, glad that they were no longer wearing their uniforms and armor. Hikaru looked up as well, relieved to see her brother was all right.

Takumi fell to his knees beside her and hugged her - an awkward feat with Hajime in her arms and with her in Kei's arms. "Don't ever do that again!" Takumi scolded. "What were you thinking running off like that?!"

"I had to help the boys," Hikaru explained when her brother released her so he could look her over. "Hajime got hurt - I had to stay."

"Hikaru," Takumi sounded angry, but she simply shook her head too weary to argue with him.

"Maybe," Hayate interrupted the siblings, "you should take Hikaru home. We need to take Hajime home too. He's hurt, like she said, and needs his rest."

Takumi nodded. While Hikaru reluctantly handed Hajime over to Sasame, she felt Kei's grip tighten around her briefly as if he too didn't want to let her go. She looked up at her friend quizzically, but noticed he was looking at someone else. She followed Kei's gaze to Takumi's face. Why did Kei look so - angry with Takumi?

"Come on, Squirt," Takumi coaxed as he tried to pull her to her feet.

Kei's grip loosened after a minute or two, but he held out his hands to steady her when she swayed on her feet. "Are you sure you can make it home?" Kei asked, his attention back on Hikaru.

"I'll make sure she can," Takumi spoke up, regaining Kei's ire.

"I can escort you both home," the Knight of Light offered, his voice tense.

Takumi wrapped a protective arm around Hikaru's shoulder. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't take responsibility over my sister's well-being? Besides," the brunette continued as he nodded toward the other knights, "you have your own family to look after. Right?"

Goh, used to sensing tempers, quickly came up beside Kei and put a restraining hand on his brother's arm as he helped Kei to his feet. "They'll be fine, Kei," Goh reassured.

The knights watched as Takumi led his sister away. The red-head looked over her shoulder, her gaze weary and sad.

~ Pretear ~

Hikaru glanced at her bedroom door nervously as she bit her lip. "I know, Himeno, but I don't think now is the best time to tell him."

She listened to her friend over the line and shook her head. "After today - I think he'd be livid if he found out this is what I've been doing the past couple of months. No, I think I should wait a while. Give him time to relax."

"Hikaru?" She heard her brother call from down the hall.

"I got to go," Hikaru warned her friend. "Tell Mawata I said hi. Keep me updated about Hajime, okay?" She smiled wanly. "Yeah, bye."

The red head sighed and let her head fall back against her pillows. She shut her eyes and wished for the hundredth time that evening that today had turned out differently. A knock on her door made her look up.

"May I come in?" her brother queried from the other side.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered as she sat up.

The door opened, and Takumi entered carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a cup of what she guessed was hot chocolate. "Hey, Squirt," he greeted. "I wasn't sure what to make, so I did something easy."

"Tuna fish?" she asked eagerly as she accepted the plate and mug.

"You guessed it," he replied with a smile before it faded from his face. Hikaru watched with worry as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hikaru," he began slowly, "what you did today was reckless."

"I was fine," she reassured him. "I _am_ fine! The guys wouldn't have let me get hurt - and Hajime needed me."

"His brothers probably had it under control, Hikaru," he argued. "Even if they didn't, you all should have let the authorities take care of it. You're not a group of - superheroes!"

The bite of tuna fish sandwich turned to ash in her mouth, making it hard to swallow. Forcing the morsel down, Hikaru said, "Takumi - I need to tell you something."

As if she hadn't even spoken, Takumi continued, "I don't like doing this - you _know_ I hate grounding you - but it's for your own good."

"Wait," Hikaru stammered, "grounding me?"

"Yes," Takumi replied. "I don't want you seeing those guys for a while. If today was any indication of what they're like, I don't know how you thought it was a good idea to hang out with them. I shudder to think how they looked after you when I couldn't."

"But - Takumi!"

"No," he stopped her with a raised hand and a firm voice. "Until I have a discussion with those guys, and until I know for certain you're not going to jump into danger, you can't go near them. Or their girlfriends for that matter."

Hikaru shook her head in disbelief. He couldn't be serious!

Takumi sighed. "Hikaru, I don't want to lose you. You know that right?" He stood and ruffled her hair. She ducked away from his touch and handed the uneaten sandwich and untouched hot chocolate back to him. Wordlessly, she looked away. Takumi reluctantly took the offered items. "If you get hungry, this sandwich will be in the fridge. Goodnight, Hikaru."

She listened in continued silence as he walked out and shut the door. Hikaru looked down at her phone and wondered what to do now. Did she dare disobey her brother and go behind his back? Did she dare continue to be the Prétear? Or did she disappoint the knights and tell them to find someone else?

Whatever she decided, she knew that she would have to keep a secret, and someone was going to be disappointed.


End file.
